Biss die Sonne untergeht
by jennalynn2010
Summary: Bella ist nun schon einige Jahre ein Vampir, als wieder einmal ein Umzug ansteht weiß sie nicht das dieser ihr Leben ändern wird.
1. Prolog

Hey ich bin neu hier und hoffe auf viele Leser meiner Geschichten.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit meinen Werken!

LG jennalynn

Hallo mein Name ist Bella, naja eigentlich Isabella und JA ich bin ein Vampir und das nun schon 92 Jahre. Mein Schöpfer ist Carlisle Cullen, er hat mein Leben gerettet als ich 1918 im Alter von 17 Jahren an der Spanischengrippe erkrankte. Seit dem bin ich eine Cullen und bin stolz darauf. Ich war die erste in Carlisles Familie, mit den Jahren kamen Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper und Alice dazu MEINE FAMILIE. Wir unterscheiden uns von anderen unserer Art, den wir Jagen nur Tiere, das war nicht immer so, jeder von uns mit Ausnahme von Carlisle hatte seine schwachen Momente. Nun sind die jedoch vorbei und wir können wie Menschen Leben, OK unsere Ernährung ist nicht ganz menschlich aber sonst. Carlisle und Esme gehen arbeiten und wir Kinder zur High School. Ja ich weiß, immer wieder zur Schule aber für uns ist das eine willkommenen Abwechslung, als immer nur diese verdammte Nacht. Wir bleiben nicht lange an einem Ort, wir fangen immer wieder von vorn an, aber niemanden von uns stört es. Carlisle arbeitet als Arzt und Esme als Innenarchitektin, da beide noch sehr jung sind um so erwachsene Kinder zu haben, geben sie sich als unsere Pflegeeltern aus, obwohl sie für uns schon wie richtige Eltern sind, aber gut wir sind also sozusagen Geschwister. Alice und Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett sowie Carlisle und Esme sind Gefährten, ich habe meinen noch nicht gefunden und denke auch nicht dass es so schnell passieren wird. Einige Vampire haben besondere Gaben, die einmalig sind, ich gehöre auch dazu meine Gabe ist das Gedankenlesen, auch Alice und Jasper haben eine. Jasper kann Gefühle der anderen spüren und beeinflussen und Alice kann die Zukunft sehen. Nun gut das war eine kleine Einführung in unser Leben und nun zur Geschichte.


	2. Wieder ein Neuanfang

Es ist mal wieder soweit ein Neuanfang steht vor der Tür. Wir leben nun schon 9 Jahre in Alaska und es wird Zeit umzuziehen. Carlisle hat seine Stelle im örtlichen Krankenhaus gekündigt und plant unseren Umzug. Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher wo es hingehen soll.

"Bella könntest du bitte runter kommen", Esme trommelt wohl gerade alle zusammen.

"Ja bin sofort da".

Als ich die Treppen hinunter ging kam mir gerade Emmett entgegen.

"Na hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht wo es hingehen soll".

"Nein du?"

"Ach ich weiß auch nicht, ist mir auch ganz egal Hauptsache ihr kommt mit", sagt er und grinst mich an.

"Sehe ich genauso, dann las uns mal runter gehen".

Wir kamen gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer an und alle waren schon da, ich lies mich neben Jasper nieder und mein Blick glitt auf die Unterlagen die auf dem Tisch liegen.

"So irgendwelche Vorschläge von euch?" fragte Carlisle und lächelt durch die Runde.

"Also bitte an einem Ort wo wir schon einmal waren", meinte Rosalie.

"Ok ich schau mal was zur Auswahl steht".

Carlisle schaut in seinen Unterlagen nach und wir warteten gespannt.

"So es gibt einige Möglichkeiten Chicago, Forks und A...".

Schon wurde er von Alice unterbrochen.

"Forks ist toll lasst uns da hin gehen Jasper und ich waren da ja nicht lange mit euch".

Sie war schon wieder total aufgedreht, typisch Alice unser kleiner Wirbelwind aber sie hat recht Forks ist optimal für uns, das Wetter ist fast immer mies also genau richtig für uns.

"Also ich bin dabei", meinte ich nur und bekam sofort eine dicke Umarmung von Alice.

"Sind alle damit einverstanden?", fragte Carlisle durch die Runde und alle nickten zustimmend.

"Gut dann währe das geklärt ich bereite dann mal alles vor".

Mit diesem Satz ging er zusammen mit Esme in sein Arbeitszimmer.

"Oh das wird so toll ich freue mich so".

Alice ist wieder ganz aus dem Häuschen und springt Jasper in die Arme.

"Wie lange waren wir nicht mehr da?"., kam es von Rosalie.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr so genau 70 Jahre bestimmt schon".

"Meint ihr die Wölfe leben noch?"

"Ich weiß nicht Rose aber wenn dann haben wir wenigstens gleich ein paar Freunde".

"Wenn nicht dann sind bestimmt schon neue da, mit ihnen werden wir bestimmt genauso gut klar kommen", meinte Emmett.

"Ja wir müssen gleich zu ihnen gehen wenn wir angekommen sind".

"Da hast du recht Bella", sagte Jasper.

Ja die Wölfe das war schon was, bei unserem ersten Mal in Forks sind wir doch tatsächlich 3 Rissen Wölfen begegnet. Sie beschützen ihr Volk vor den kalten Wesen, also vor UNS, wenn ein BLUTSAUGER wie sie uns nennen auftaucht verwandeln sie sich in Wölfe. Auch mit uns wollten sie kämpfen, aber Carlisle konnte die Situation schnell entschärfen und Ihnen erklären, dass wir anders sind und dann haben wir eine Art Pakt abgeschlossen, in dem wurde vereinbart, dass wir DIE KALTEN WESEN ihr Land nicht betreten dürfen und nie wieder Menschen Jagen dürfen, sonst ist der Krieg eröffnet. Wir haben uns ohne Probleme daran gehalten, eines Tages kamen andere Vampire in die Nähe von Forks und La Push und Jagte bei uns, wir fanden das genauso wenig toll wie die Wölfe und haben uns für diesen Kampf zusammen geschlossen und die fremden Vampire besiegt. Seit diesem Ereignis herrscht eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den Cullen´s und dem Volk in La Push. Auch wenn die drei Wölfe nicht mehr am Leben sein sollten so wurde unsere Geschichte von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben. Oft haben wir einen Anruf aus dem Reservat bekommen, wenn sie wieder Hilfe brauchten und wir waren immer dabei. So ist es noch heute, aber wer nun heute Wolf ist oder nicht das wissen wir nicht. aber das spielt auch keine Rolle. denn wir sind FREUNDE. Das letzte Mal waren wir vor 35 Jahren bei ihnen da haben sie auch gleich Alice und Jasper kennen gelernt.

"Naja ich kann mir nicht Vorstellen das sie noch Leben, bei unserem letzen Mal in La Push vor über 30 Jahren waren nur noch Levi und Ephraim am Leben und auch sie waren schon sehr alt, sie haben irgendwann aufgehört sich zu verwandeln", meinte Emmett.

"Ja du hast recht, aber Ephraim hat seinem Enkel Billy in allem eingeweiht er ist jetzt der Vorsitzende des Rats", sagte ich.

"Wir werden schon sehen was uns erwartet", meinte Rosalie.

"Ja aber ich freue mich drauf, wenn sie doch nur nicht so STINKEN würden", sagte Emmett und wir mussten alle laut anfangen zu lachen, genau in diesem Moment kamen Carlisle und Esme wieder.

"Was ist so lustig?"

Wir erzählten ihnen von unserer kleinen Unterhaltung und sie stimmten in unserem Lachen ein.

"Wir werden sie so bald wie möglich besuchen, wenn wir da sind", sagte Carlisle und wir sahen ihm an das er sich auf ein Wiedersehen freut so wie wir alle.

"Und Carlisle wann geht's los?", fragte Jasper.

"In zwei Tagen kommen die Möbelpacker, ich würde sagen wir fangen heute noch an zu packen, morgen machen die Frauen weiter und wir anderen Sammeln unsere Akten zusammen und vernichten sie".

"Gut dann gehen wir erst zur Schule und anschließend ins Krankenhaus", meinte Jasper.

"Ok so machen wir das und am letzten Tag gehen wir noch gemeinsam Jagen".

"OH JA noch mal einen ordentlichen POLARBÄREN", lachte Emmett das war so typisch für ihm, aber er hat Recht, in Forks gibt es nicht viel außer Wild, mit viel Glück mal einen Puma oder Grizzle.

Also machten wir uns gemeinsam an die Arbeit, die Männer kümmerten sich um die großen Teile und wir Frauen um die kleinen. Viel nehmen wir nicht mit, nur unsere persönlichen Sachen und ein paar wertvolle Gegenstände. Denn unser Haus in Forks ist komplett ausgestattet, wie all unsere Häuser. Rose und ich machten uns gerade an ihrem Kleiderschrank bei und legen alles in Kisten.

"Man die willst du doch nicht alle mitnehmen oder?" stöhnte ich.

"Ach komm schon Bella deiner sieht auch nicht besser aus du kannst ja Alice helfen gehen".

"Nein danke da sind wir ja morgen noch nicht fertig, das soll sie schön alleine machen".

Antwortete ich mit einem fetten grinsen im Gesicht.

"So fertig na siehst war doch gar nicht so viel".

" NEIN nur 10 Kartons", lachte ich.

"Machen wir jetzt bei deinem weiter?"

"Ja können wir machen".

Als wir nun auch mit meinem fertig waren und Rosalie mit einen triumphierenden lächeln mein Zimmer verlies, da sie wie immer Recht hatte ich auch nicht besser bin, bei mir waren es auch 9 Kartons ging ich runter in die Küche.

"Na Bella fertig?"

"Ja Mum du auch oder brauchst du noch Hilfe?"

"Nein bin schon fertig".

Den restlichen Tag, packten wir noch bis zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang. Die Männer sind schon los um unsere Akten verschwinden zu lassen. Den wir möchten ja irgendwann mal wieder hier her kommen, da wäre es nicht unbedingt praktisch wenn es von uns schon Akten geben würde. Am Abend waren wir mit allem fertig und unterhielten uns die ganze Nacht.

"Bella kommst du, wir wollen los".

Alice kann es schon wieder nicht Abwarten, dabei gehen wir doch nur Jagen.

"Bin gleich da".

Unten warteten schon alle, wir machten uns auf den Weg und als wir alle VOLL waren gingen wir zurück nach Hause. In nicht einmal mehr 6 Stunden würden die Möbelpacker da sein und wir würden Alaska für die nächsten 80 oder mehr Jahre den Rücken zudrehen. Aber egal, Zeit bedeutet nicht viel wenn man ein Vampir ist, wir machten unser Haus noch sicher, also verriegelten die Fenster und so und dann kamen auch schon die Möbelpacker.

"So wir können dann los", meinte Carlisle.

"Gut na dann auf nach Forks", sagte Esme.

Carlisle und Esme fuhren mit Carlisles Mercedes, Rosalie und Emmett fuhren mit Rosalies roten Cabrio, ich mit meinen PINKEN, OH ich liebe ihn so, Alice nahm ihren gelben Porsche und Jasper kam mit Emmetts Geländewagen nach, sein Auto ist in der Werkstatt und wird nachgeschickt. Nach einigen Stunden konnten wir schon an das Schild mit der Aufschrift WILLKOMMEN IN FORKS sehen.

* * *

So das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir ein paar Kommentare da.

LG jennalynn


	3. Forks

Wie ihr bestimmt mitbekommen habt, ist es Twilight umgedreht. Es wird nicht alles original sein. Ich habe auch ein paar eigene Ideen mit eingebracht. Seit nicht so streng mit mir. Das hier ist mein erster FF.

* * *

Nun sind wir wieder in Forks, und wie wir feststellen mussten hat sich nicht viel verändert. Die Kleine Stadt ist immer noch so trostlos und uninteressant wie vor 70 Jahren. Viele kleine Läden gibt es immer noch und ein paar neue. Menschen sind nicht viel zu sehen, aber auch das war schon vor 70 Jahren so. Als wir durch die Stadt fuhren kamen uns doch wirklich nur geschlagene 4 Autos entgegen.

/Oh man hier ist echt die Zeit Stehen geblieben/, kam es im Gedanken von Emmett ich musste nur grinsen.

Als wir Forks durchquert hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg zu unserem Haus. Nur die Straße war nicht mehr zusehen.

/Wir müssen die Straße erst Freiräumen Bella, fahr uns nach wir parken in dem nächsten Waldweg, und gehen zu Fuß zum Haus/.

OK das dachte ich mir schon, aber Esme ist halt ne richtige Mutter und hat wohl Angst einen von uns zu verlieren, ich frag mich zwar wie das passieren soll aber gut. Wir parkten in einem Waldweg ein bisschen weiter weg von unserem Haus.

"Ok ich würde sagen wir gehen zum Haus, räumen heute Nacht den Weg und dann holen wir die Autos", meinte Carlisle.

"Gut dann auf, wir haben noch viel zu tun", kam es von Jasper und ja er hatte echt Recht.

Ich möchte nicht wissen wie es beim Haus aussieht. Wir liefen in den Wald und nach nicht mal 2 Minuten waren wir schon da, was uns dann erwartete war nicht ganz so schön. Das Haus war total überwuchert von allen möglichem Grünzeug, oh man das kann ja heiter werden. Die Gedanken der anderen waren echt super.

/Sind wir im Dschungel, man das waren doch nur 70 Jahren/, kam es von Emmett.

/Toll Alice du wolltest ja hierher/, typisch Rosalie.

Ich denke wir sollten öfter mal zu unseren verlassenen Häusern sehen/.

Ja Carlisle das sehe ich auch so von Jasper kam nur ein.

/SUPER/.

Und in Esmes und Alice Kopf waren nur Fragezeichen. Ich konnte nicht mehr und musste Lachen.

"Was ist den daran so witzig Bella?"

"Nichts Rose aber ihr solltet mal eure Gedanken hören".

Alle fingen an zu Lachen und schüttelten den Kopf.

"Naja ich würde sagen ran an die Arbeit", lachte Carlisle.

Wir machten uns also daran unser Haus zu suchen und tatsächlich nach Unmengen von Bäumen, Sträucher und keine Ahnung was das noch für grüne Pflanzen waren, haben wir es gefunden. Da stand es groß und ausgebleicht.

/Ich muss so schnell es geht in den Baumarkt, so kann das doch nicht bleiben, da muss Farbe ran/, dachte Esme ich musste mir ein lachen unterdrücken, denn das war so klar.

Emmett machte mit einem lauten knarren die Tür auf und wir mussten gleich noch mal Schlucken.

/Ob wir Spiderman noch begegnen/, dachte Emmett und ich musste wieder laut lachen.

Alle Köpfe gingen in meine Richtung.

"Man Emmett kannst du nicht mal aufhören so ein scheiß zu denken".

Er fing sofort an zu lachen.

"Was war den?"

"Naja Jasper Emmett fragt sich nur, ob Spiderman noch da ist".

Ok das war zu viel alle lachten los. Wir machten uns erst einmal daran, das Haus von dem meisten Schmutz zu befreien. Nach Gefühlten 5 Tagen Naja eigentlich nur 2 Stunden konnten wir unsere Möbel wieder erkennen. Es ist schon praktisch wenn man ein Vampir ist, 7 Menschen hätten dafür bestimmt einen Tag gebraucht. Mittlerweile ist die Sonne untergegangen und wir machten uns an den Weg. Noch ein Vorteil, man wird nicht Müde. Wir Teilten uns auf und nach 3 Stunden war der Weg der ca. 3 Kilometer lang ist befreit. Jasper und Carlisle machten sich auf den Weg um unsere Autos zu holen und wir anderen schleppten die Bäume die wir rausgerissen haben in den Wald hinein, damit es nicht so komisch ist. Ich meine die Leute würden echt Augen machen, wenn sie den Weg mal lang kommen würden und links und rechts Bäume mit Wurzeln liegen würden. Jasper holte nur noch Alice Porsche und stellte den auch in die Garage ab und kam dann zu uns ins Haus. Nun war es schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber das machte uns auch nichts, wir putzten weiter. Am frühen Morgen war das Haus komplett staubfrei und wir setzten uns erst einmal ins große Wohnzimmer.

"Ok soviel dazu, ich würde sagen heute die Kartons Auspacken und dann noch draußen alles schick machen und schick ist", meinte Carlisle.

Ok seine Wortwahl ist echt etwas ungewöhnlich für ihn, aber ich denke wir haben ihn alle verstanden.

"Heut lassen wir es ruhiger angehen, morgen fahren wir als erstes in den Baumarkt, dass kann nicht so bleiben", meinte Esme und ja ich kann sie verstehen, die Wände brauchen wirklich mal wieder einen neuen Anstrich.

"OK und heut Abend schauen wir mal was die Wälder so bieten".

"Na was wohl Emmett Rehe, Füchse und Wapitis und noch jede menge andere Pflanzenfresser".

Sagte Rose aber sie hatte Recht viel Abwechslung gab es hier wirklich nicht. Emmett verzog kurz das Gesicht, fing sich dann aber gleich wieder.

"Gut und morgen dann streichen und ich werd euch in der Schule Anmelden und gleich ins Krankenhaus fahren und zu fragen, ob sie ne Stelle frei haben", sagte Carlisle und wir alle nickten zustimmend.

Die nächsten beiden Tage verbrachten wir damit unsere Sachen auszupacken, den Garten und die Umgebung zu Flügen und das Haus zu Streichen. Carlisle meldete uns an der Forks High School an und er bekam sofort ne Stellung im Forks Krankenhaus, die er schon in zwei Wochen antreten kann. Wir Kinder würden in 6 Tagen mit der Schule beginnen. Das Haus ist nun fertig und Strahlt wieder im vollen Glanz, alles ist wieder hell und freundlich und wir haben uns schon gut eingerichtet. Die Jagt war wie erwartet nicht so viel versprechend, aber das war ja klar. Nun ja es wird schon gehen, wenn wir mal Abwechslung brauchen nehmen wir eine längere Strecke im Kauf.

Heute ist Samstag und Carlisle hat beschlossen Kontakt mit dem Reservat aufzunehmen. Im Telefonbuch sucht er die Nummer von Billy Black raus und ruft an. Wir alle warten ganz gespannt im Wohnzimmer.

*Guten Tag mein Name ist Carlisle Cullen spreche ich mit Billy Black*.

Lange Zeit nichts zu hören und dann.

*Mmmmmmhhhhhhh ja Cullen sagten sie*.

*Ja genau*.

*OH sie meinen aaahhhmmmm ich weiß nicht*.

*Ja sie denken schon richtig*.

*OH Ok was kann ich für sie tun*.

*Wir wollten ihnen nur bescheid geben das wir wieder in Forks sind*.

*OH das ist schön da freue ich mich wirklich, ich dachte nicht das ich sie noch mal sehen kann*.

*Deswegen ruf ich an, wir möchten unsere alten Freunde wieder sehen*.

*Sehr schön sie wissen ja, das sie bei uns immer willkommen sind*.

*Ja das wissen wir*.

*Da wird sich mein Sohn und seine Freunde aber freuen, sie warten schon lang darauf unsere verbündeten kennen zulernen*.

*Wir sind auch auf die neuen Wölfe gespannt, sagen sie leben die alten den noch*.

*Oh nein mein Großvater war der letzte, er ist vor 32 Jahren verstorben*.

*Oh das tut mir leid*.

*Muss es nicht er hat es sich so ausgesucht, das ewige Leben war nichts für ihm*.

*Ja dieses Gefühl kenne ich zu gut*.

Dieses Gespräch dauert echt lange, aber niemand von uns sagte ein Wort wir freuen uns so das unsere Freundschaft noch besteht, aber das war uns ja klar.

*Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber ihr werdet euch Wundern La Push hat wieder Wölfe, gute Wölfe und das nicht zu wenige*.

*Oh das freut uns und mit wie vielen dürfen wir rechnen*,

*Mit 10*.

*OHHHH das hätten wir jetzt nicht gedacht na man das ist ja ein Ding, was halten sie den von einem Treffen meine Familie ist schon ganz aufgedreht*.

*Das halte ich für eine gute Idee, sagen wir heute Abend so gegen 8 bei uns in La Push*.

*Abgemacht dann bis später*.

"10 Wölfe", kam es wie aus einem Mund von Alice, Rose, Jasper und mir.

"Ja scheint wohl so, Junge das ist ja wirklich ein Ding", sagte Carlisle in einem lachen.

"Da bin ich aber echt gespannt", meinte Esme

Wir alle waren anfangs wirklich Geschockt aber ok warum nicht. Bis zum Abend verbrachte jeder mit irgendetwas und gegen halb acht machten wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg nach La Push Jasper und Alice fuhren mit Carlisle und Esme und ich mit Rose und Emmett.

Jacob:

Ich kam gerade von meinem Rundgang nachhause und wollte nur unter die Dusche, als ich von meinem Vater aufgehalten würde.

"Jake warte mal", man was will er den schon wieder.

"Ja was den los".

"Du glaubst nicht wer heute angerufen hat".

"Na nun sag schon".

"Carlisle Cullen".

Ich sah ihm völlig perplex an.

"Du meinst der Carlisle Cullen der, der aus unseren Legenden".

"Ja genau der".

"OH was wollte er den brauchen sie Hilfe soll ich Sam b...".

"Jake, Jake warte mal, nein sie brauchen keine Hilfe, sie sind wieder in Forks, sie sind wieder zurück".

Ich konnte nicht glauben was er da sagte, was sie sind wieder zurück, was aber das ist ja super. Wie lange ich schon darauf warte. Die Cullens mal persönlich zu sehen, so viele Geschichten wurden mir erzählt und wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, einmal selbst solche Geschichten mit ihnen zu erleben.

"Was das ist ja super Dad und was sagt er".

"Sie kommen heut um 8 vorbei um euch kennen zu lernen".

"Was um 8Uhr? Heute bbbbooorrrr super ich muss gleich den Jungs bescheid geben".

Und schon rannte ich aus dem Haus.

"Jake ich dachte du wolltest duschen".

"Nicht so wichtig".

Ich rannte in den Wald zog mich aus, und verwandelte mich sofort.

/Oh Jake was ist den los?

Leah ist da gut ich heulte los um auch den anderen bescheid zu geben, dass sie sich verwandeln sollen. Nach 5 min waren alle aus meinem und sogar Sams Rudel in Wolfsgestalt.

/Jake was ist den nun los?

Ich dachte an alles was ich gerade erfahren habe und sofort, war pure Begeisterung in beiden Rudeln zu spüren, Gedanken wie.

/Geil

/Klasse

oder

/Spitze/, kamen bei mir an.

/Also um 8 ja/.

/Ja Seth um 8/.

Wir tauschten noch eine Weile unser Begeisterung mit einander aus, als wir uns alle nach hause begaben um uns für diesen, besonderen Anlass zurecht zu machen.

Bella:

Wir sahen das Schild LA PUSH und sofort fühlte ich mich irgendwie zuhause. Als wir näher kamen standen alle Einwohner draußen um uns zu begrüßen.

/Man ich fühl mich wie ein König/, dachte Emmett und schon kamen mir die Gedanken, aller Einwohner des Reservates entgegen, dass war zu viel ich stellte mein zweites Gehör auf Taub.

Ich bin es zwar gewohnt, alle Gedanken um mich herum zu hören, aber wenn sie so eindeutig um uns handeln ist es eindeutig zu laut. Wir parkten und stiegen aus. Ein Mann im Rollstuhl kam auf uns zu, das ist dann wohl Billy Black.

"Hallo ich bin Billy, wir freuen uns das ihr gekommen seit".

"Wir freuen uns auch, wieder hier zu sein".

Sagte Carlisle beide schüttelten sich die Hand.

"Darf ich euch meine Familie vorstellen, viele von euch kennen sie ja noch nicht".

"Nicht nötig jeder von uns kennt euch, wenn auch nicht persönlich durch den Geschichten konnten wir euch sehr gut beschreiben, und viel verändert habt ihr euch ja nicht", lachte Billy und wir alle stimmten mit ein.

Es war einfach großartig, dass uns nach all den Jahren, immer noch so eine tiefe Freundschaft umgibt. Wir gingen nach und nach auf Billy zu und reichten ihm die Hand.

"So Billy na dann stell uns doch mal die neuen Wölfe von La Push vor", sagte Carlisle und grinste höflich, wir alle waren auch schon so gespannt wer würden unsere neuen Brüder sein, den so bezeichneten wir uns schon immer.

"OK also ihr müsst wissen wir haben 2 Rudels".

Wir schauten alle verwirrt aber Billy grinste nur.

"Das ist ja eine Überraschung", sagte Jasper.

"Ja da muss ich euch zustimmen, So was gab es in unserer Geschichte noch nie", lachte er wir warteten gespannt.

"Sam ist einer unserer Leitwölfe er ist der Urenkel von Levi Uleys", sagte Billy und ein großer Junge kam hervor wir begrüßten ihm, mit einem freundschaftlichen Handschlag und warteten auf den nächsten.

"Zu Sams Rudel gehören Jared, Paul, Collin und Brady".

Wir begrüßten auch sie.

"Nun zum zweiten Rudel ihr Leitwolf ist mein Sohn Jacob der Urenkel von Ephraim Black".

Jetzt wissen wir auch warum Billy beim Telefonat mit Carlisle meinte, DA WIRD MEIN SOHN SICH ABER FREUHEN. Wir begrüßten auch ihn.

"Zu seinem Rudel gehören Embry, Quil, Seth und Leah".

Wir wussten erst nicht wie wir auf Leah reagieren sollten EINE FRAU das war echt was MAN MAN.

"Ja ich weiß ich bin eine Premiere", sagte sie mit einem lächeln und wir mussten alle anfangen zu Lachen, wir begrüßten auch alle anderen.

Wir blieben noch bis nach Mitternacht im Reservat, die nächsten Tage verbrachten wir entweder bei den Wölfen oder sie bei uns. In den nächsten 5 Tagen haben wir so eine tiefe Freundschaft aufgebaut, dass es sich so anfühlte als kennen wir uns schon ewig. Wir redeten, machten Witze, spielten Bassball und alberten nur rum. Für uns Kinder war es natürlich super den wir sind sonst immer nur unter uns, aber nun haben wir gleich 10 neue Freunde im gleichen Alter die selbst noch Teil einer Legende sind. Aber alles Gute muss mal vorbei sein, denn in 10 Stunden, fängt die Schule für uns an.

* * *

Wie ihr seht, ist es ein bisschen anders. Was die Wölfe angeht. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Last Mir Kommentare da, wenn ihr wollt.

LG jennalynn


	4. Erster Schultag

So da bin ich wieder viel Spaß.

* * *

Ich ging in mein Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen.

"Bella hast du Alice gesehen?"

"Nein Jasper sie wollte sich auch umziehen, glaub ich".

"Ich bin doch schon hier, bist du auch fertig Bella?"

"Ja ich komme".

Unten warteten schon alle auf Alice und mich.

"Man Frauen, nun macht mal sonst kommen wir schon am ersten Tag zu spät".

Alice und ich verdrehten die Augen. Immer muss Emmett Stress machen. Wir gingen in die Garage und ich steuerte sofort meinen pinken Cabrio an.

"Wer fährt mit mir?"

"Ich bestimmt nicht, die denken noch alle ich bin Schwul".

"Ach komm schon Emmett, du darfst auch fahren", grinste ich ihm zu.

"Ich fahr mit Jasper", meinte er dann, und ich musste mir ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Jaspers Wagen kam vor 3 Tage an, er hat einen silbernen Volvo.

"Also ich fahre mit dir, was ist mit dir Alice?"

Alice nickte Rosalie nur zu. Nachdem wir uns einig waren, wer mit wem fährt. Machten wir uns auf dem Weg zur Schule. Auf den Straßen von Forks, war immer noch nichts los. Wir bogen auf den Parkplatz der Schule, und sofort waren alle Blicke auf uns gerichtet.

"Oh man, und wieder stehen wir im Mittelpunkt".

"Ach komm schon Rose, das findest du doch gut", sagte Alice.

Wir Lachten alle 3 laut los und stiegen aus. Die Jungs taten es uns gleich. Nach 2 Sekunden schrieen die Stimmen in meinem Kopf.

"OH WOW die sehen ja wie Models aus".

"Die Blonde ist der Hammer".

"Wer sind den die?"

"Die sehen aus wie Engel, so schön".

"Oh ich hoffe die drei bekomme ich auch ins Bett".

Gut das war zu viel, immer wieder das gleiche, NEIN ZWEITES GEHÖR AUS.

"Was ist los Bella?"

"Ich bin nur froh, das ich keine Kopfschmerzen bekommen kann. Die schreien mir ihre Gedanken ja regelrecht zu".

"Mach dir nichts draus, ihre Gefühle spielen auch alle Achterbahn".

Ja Jasper geht es an solchen Tage wie mir.

"Aber da ist auch einer dabei, der es auf dich abgesehen hat Bella".

"Das ist ja was ganz neues Jasper".

"Nein so mein ich das nicht, ich meine so richtig Bella. Weißt du wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick".

"Na Großartig und was hab ich nun davon?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht aber es ist komisch, obwohl ich ihn nicht kenne. Seine Gefühle kommen so stark bei mir an, merkwürdig".

"Was soll das bedeuten Jasper wie erklärst du dir das", fragte Alice.

Ich hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu, es Interessierte mich nicht. Wie den auch ein Mensch Großartig, das hilft mir auch nicht weiter.

"Bella nun schau ihn doch wenigstens mal an".

Ich verdrehte meine Augen atmete tief ein, obwohl es nicht nötig ist.

"Na gut Jasper wer ist es denn?"

Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in eine Richtung und ich folgte sie mit den Augen. Und da stand er an einem alten Wagen gelehnt. Groß, muskulös und schön, sogar für einen Menschen er war so schön. Hatte Bronzefarbene Haare, war Blass gut nicht so wie wir aber für einen Menschen schon sehr blass und er hatte so tolle Augen. Er war perfekt. Ich spürte Wärme in meinen Adern, noch nie hatte ich so ein Gefühl. Und sofort kam das Gefühl, dass es falsch ist so zu denken.

"Bella hallo bist du noch anwesend?"

Rose holte mich aus meinen Gedanken, ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können und schaute zu meiner Familie.

"ÄÄÄMMMM JA JA alles gut, ich war nur in Gedanken".

"Gut wir müssen langsam unseren Stundenpläne holen".

Und dann liefen sie Richtung Schule. Ich ging meinen Geschwister nach, und erhaschte einen intensiven Blick von Jasper, denn ich aber gleich ausweichte.

/Bella was ist los, in dir ist totales Durcheinander. Das kenn ich nicht von dir/.

War ja klar das Jasper das sofort mit bekam. Ich schaute ihm nur an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Sekretariat, holten wir unsere Stundenpläne ab und begaben uns zu unseren Klassen. Alice und Ich sind in einem Jahrgang. So wie Rose und Jasper da sie sich ja für Zwillinge ausgeben, sie sind ein Jahrgang über uns. Und Emmett ist im letzten Jahrgang. Alice und ich haben jetzt gleich eine Doppelstunde Mathe.

"Na großartig", brummte Alice.

Wir gingen in unseren Unterricht stellten uns vor, wie immer mit den üblichen Geschichten. Der Unterricht zog sich in die Länge, wir machten ein paar Mitschriften, obwohl wir das nicht nötig haben.

/Bella was ist denn los, magst du reden/, ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Dann klingelte es und wir gingen zu Geschichte, auch das hatte ich mit Alice. Genau wie die Stunden davor zog sich auch diese Stunde wie Gummi. Alice versuchte während den ganzen 3 Stunden etwas aus mir raus zu bekommen. Aber ich konnte ihr nichts sagen, denn ich wusste ja selbst nicht was los ist mit mir. Ich bekomme den Jungen vom Parkplatz nicht aus meinen Gedanken. Es klingelt und ich ging allein zu Bio, da Alice jetzt Politik hatte.

Ich ging in den Unterrichtsraum und sofort sah ich ihn, er saß ganz hinten in der Fensterreihe und lächelte mir zu. Dieses lächeln brachte mich für eine Sekunde aus der Fassung. Nur ein kleiner Teil meines Gehirns stellte fest das nur noch neben ihm ein Platz frei ist. Ich ging zum Lehrer, er gab mir meine Bücher und zeigte auf einen leeren Platz. Der wie ich schon erwartet hatte neben diesen Jungen war. Ich ging auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an, in dem Moment wo ich mich setzte kam mir SEIN Geruch entgegen. Sofort verkrampfte ich mich und versuchte gezwungen meine Luft anzuhalten. So was habe ich noch nie gerochen, sein Duft übersteigt alles was ich je gerochen habe. Sofort hatte ich seinen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Ich war kurz davor ihn anzuspringen, dieser süße Duft macht mich ganz wahnsinnig. Ich spürte wie sich meine Augen verdunkelten, konzentrierte mich darauf nicht zu atmen, aber gleichzeitig die Schulter zu bewegen damit er es nicht merkt, das ich nicht atme. Er dreht sich zu mir rüber und reicht mir seine Hand.

"Hallo mein Name ist Edward".

Nein das geht zu weit DREH DICH DOCH BITTE WEG, ich kann ihn nicht Ansehen, kann ihm nicht die Hand geben das übersteigt meine Selbstbeherrschung. Er musste es wohl bemerkt haben, dass ich keine Anstalten mache um seine Hand zu nehmen. Er ließ sie sinken und schaute wieder zur Tafel. Und da bemerkte ich es erst, WARUM BITTE KANN ICH SEINE GEDANKEN NICHT HÖREN. Nichts da ist nichts egal wie ich mich auf ihn Konzentriere nichts alles still. Das darf nicht war sein was bitte ist mit diesem Jungen, was macht er mit mir. Erst kann ich nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken, dann bringt sein Duft mich um den Verstand und nun auch noch das, alles ruhig in seinem Kopf. Endlich kam das Klingeln, ich sprang schon fast auf und mit einer schnellen Bewegung, war ich aus dem Klassenzimmer raus. In der Cafeteria, ging ich gleich zu meinen Geschwistern. Ich musste nicht aufsehen, ich wusste wo sie sitzen. Ich konnte sie riechen, es waren auch alle schon da. Ich setzte mich neben Emmett die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und mein Gesicht in den Händen.

"Und Bella, haste deinen heimlichen Verehrer schon belauscht?",fragte Jasper.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, ich war nicht fähig zu sprechen.

"Nein warum das nicht?", wollte Rosalie wissen.

Ich holte tief Luft versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, mein Hals brennt immer noch wie verrückt. Trotz diesen Tausenden Gerüchen in der Cafeteria kann ich ihn noch deutlich riechen, aber ich konnte Rose antworten.

"Ich kann ihn nicht hören", sagte ich angespannt.

"WAS?", schrieen sie fast alle gleichzeitig.

"Ich kann ihn nicht hören", sagte ich noch einmal und dieses mal musste ich schon sehr schlucken.

"Aber wie kann das sein?", fragte Rose.

"Ich weiß es nicht, so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert", meinte ich.

Die ganze Zeit habe ich meinen Kopf nicht einmal erhoben.

"Bella", toll jetzt hat Jasper es mitbekommen das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt.

"BELLA", sagte er wieder ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Ich merkte wie alle Blicke auf mir lagen.

"BELLA du siehst mich jetzt an", kam es wieder von Jasper.

"Warum?"

"Schau mich an".

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und drehte ihn in Jaspers Richtung, dann machte ich die Augen auf.

"SCHEIßE", kam es von allen gleichzeitig, wenn Emmett Rose nicht mit der Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkeln nach unten gedrückt hätte wäre sie aufgesprungen.

"Bella", kam es von Emmett und ich drehte mein Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Bella WER?"

"Mein heimlicher Verehrer", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme zu Emmett.

"Riechst du ihn noch?", ich nickte nur.

Alle waren still und starten mich an, ich konzentrierte mich nur auf Emmett.

"Sieh mich an Bella, schau nur mich an", wieder nur ein nicken von mir.

"Halt die Luft an", wieder nickte ich nur.

Ich schaute Emmett tief in die Augen, ich merkte wie Jasper mich beruhigte und ein bisschen half es auch. Mein Körper entspannte sich ein wenig.

"Gut Bella", sagte Jasper, er spürte das ich wieder ruhiger wurde.

"Wir sollten zusehen das wir hier raus kommen, alle Blicke liegen auf uns", sagte Rose.

Ich spürte die Blicke der anderen und auch ihre Gedanken waren gezielt auf uns gerichtet. Sie fragten sich fast alle, warum wir alle so geschockt aussehen und warum der große mich so anstarrt.

"Kannst du aufstehen", fragte mich Emmett.

"HALT MICH FEST", konnte ich nur sagen.

"Das mach ich". Emmett stand langsam auf, legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter und zog mich hoch.

Rose nahm meine freie Hand, Alice lief vor uns und Jasper hinter uns. Alle beobachteten uns wie wir langsam aus der Cafeteria gingen. Dann stellte sich jemand auf, ich wusste sofort wer, sein Duft schlug mir ins Gesicht wie eine Faust. Ruckartig blieb ich stehen und mein Kopf ging in seine Richtung. Ich schaute ihn tief in die Augen, und er mir. In seinen Augen lag so viel Liebe und Sorge.

/Verdammt Bella du siehst jetzt Alice an/, Emmett schrie es schon fast in Gedanken.

Aber ich tat was er mir sagte und wir gingen weiter Richtung Hof. Draußen angekommen holte ich erst mal tief Luft. Es half sofort mir ging es gleich besser. Der Geruch von Erde, Matsch und Holz drang den schrecklichen süßen Geruch weg.

"Super Bella, das hast du gut gemacht", Emmett stand vor mir mit den Händen auf meiner Schulter, alle anderen um uns herum.

"Was macht dieser Typ nur mit mir".

Keiner wusste eine Antwort.

"Aber ich bin stolz auf dich Bella", sagte Emmett wieder.

Ich zwang mir ein grinsen ab und schaute mich erst mal richtig um.

"Mensch schau dich nur an, deine Augen sind PECHSCHWARZ", sagte Rose.

"ICH weiß".

"Das letzte mal, als ich dich so sah, dass war vor 70 Jahren".

Darauf konnte ich nichts sagen. Sie hatte recht, normalerweise habe ich mich sehr gut im Griff. Aber was dieser Junge mit mir macht das weiß ich nicht.

"Und was machen wir jetzt", fragte Emmett.

"Also ich weiß nicht was du machst, aber ich fahre jetzt nachhause. Und werde mir auf dem Weg dorthin, etwas Pelziges suchen, wo ich meine Zähne hinein Schlagen kann".

"Ok Alice fährt mit dir, ich werde ins Sekretariat gehen und euch beide entschuldigen", sagte Emmett und Alice und ich nickten nur.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Parkplatz, als Emmett mir noch was hinterher schrie.

"REDE MIT CARLISLE, BELLA".

Ja er hat Recht ich muss mit Carlisle reden. Wir stiegen in mein Auto und fuhren los.

Edward POV

Als ich sie sah, so schön so geheimnisvoll. Irgendetwas sagt mir das ich mich von ihr verhalten soll, aber warum? Ich kann es nicht sagen, mein Instinkt sag LAUF WEG und mein Verstand sagt SPRECH SIE AN, LERN SIE KENNEN. Ich finden mein Verstand hat recht, scheiß auf den Instinkt. Ich muss wissen wer sie ist. Noch nie habe ich das was ich jetzt fühle Gefühlt. Dieses kribbeln diese Wärme. Ich spüre wie mein Herz schneller schlägt, ja ich muss sie Kennen lernen. Ich geh in den Bio Raum und setz mich auf meinem Platz. Nach 3 Minuten kam SIE in den Raum. Man ist sie schön, so schön. Unser Lehrer gab ihr ein Buch und deuten auf mich. Ja Jackpot sie setzt sich zu mir, sie kommt auf mich zu und lächelt mich an. was für ein süßes lächeln sie doch hat. Sie setzt sich und spannt sich sofort an. Aber warum ich sehe wie sie die Hände zu Fäusten ballt. Ich versuch die Lage zu entspannen und reich ihr meine Hand. Doch sie nimmt sie nicht, sie schaut mich nicht mal an. Was ist nur los mit ihr, die ganze Stunde bewegt sie sich keinen Millimeter. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so lange still sitzen. Es klingelt sie springt auf, und verläst den Raum. Das war nur eine einzige schnelle Bewegung. Ich bin ganz perplex was war denn das, so schnell kann sich doch keiner bewegen. In der Cafeteria lag mein Blick nur auf ihr, wie sie da saß so verzweifelt. Ihre Geschwister scheinen zu merken das was nicht stimmt. Ich wusste doch das was nicht stimmt, also liegt es doch nicht an mir ODER? Der große von ihnen starrt sie so komisch an und redet auf ihr ein. Was machen sie nur mit ihr? Sie stehen auf uns gehen zum Ausgang nur wie sie laufen, dass sieht aus als würden sie, sie einkreisen. Warum drückt der große sie denn so an sich, und der andere ist so dicht hinter ihr. Als würde er Angst haben sie würde abhauen. Durch ein Reflex stand ich auf, ich wollte zu ihr, wollte wissen was los ist? Sie drehte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und starte mich an. Wieso sieht sie mich so an und wie wusste sie gleich wo ich bin? Ihr Blick er war so verzweifelt und ängstlich, verwirrt und ja Ich sah Hass, aber warum auf mich etwa? Ihr Blick brachte mich zum erstarren, sie gingen weiter raus und ich war nicht fähig mich zu bewegen. Was ist mit diesem Mädchen los, hätte ich doch auf meinen Instinkt hören sollen. NEIN NEIN ich muss sie Kennen lernen, es gibt bestimmt eine normale Erklärung dafür.

* * *

Das war es schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, lasst mir Kommis da wenn ich wollt.

LG jennalynn


	5. Gespräch mit Carlisle

Ein neues Kapitel ist da. Viel Spaß

* * *

Als wir Forks durchquert hatten, bog ich sofort in den nächsten Waldweg. Ich stieg aus und rannte gleich los, Alice blieb immer in meiner nähe. Nach 2 Rehen und einem Fuchs konnte ich wieder klar Denken. Ich sprang auf einen Baum und setzte mich auf einen Ast. Alice kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf, an ihre Schulter.

"Bella willst du reden?"

Ich wusste das es gut ist wenn ich rede, aber wenn ich doch nur wüsste wo ich Anfangen soll.

"Alice, es tut mir leid. Das was heute passiert ist das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich hätte nicht so schwach sein dürfen. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen. ES TUT MIR LEID".

"Bella du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, du kannst doch nichts dafür".

"Aber was ist nur los mit mir, noch nie habe ich so auf den Geruch von Mensch reagiert".

"Ich weiß es nicht Bella. Aber eins weiß ich, dieser Junge hat es dir angetan. Und ich meine nicht sein Blut".

Ungläubig starrte ich sie an, was sagt sie da. Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich hätte ihn, heute fast getötet. Wie kann ich dann noch mehr für ihn empfinden. Das geht nicht, aber seine Augen die Liebe die sie zeigten. Und einfach alles an ihm, die Wärme die ich gefühlt habe, aber sein Blut hat mich so in der Gewalt. DAS DARF NICHT SEIN.

"BELLA jetzt hör auf dich verrückt zu machen".

"Und was soll ich machen Alice. Ich wäre ihn heute fast an die Gurgel gesprungen. Wie kannst du da sagen das mehr zwischen uns ist".

"Ich sag ja nicht das es jetzt schon zwischen euch ist".

"ABER?"

"ABER ich kann es sehen, dass mehr daraus wird".

"WAS das ist nicht dein ernst, warum siehst du denn immer so ein scheiß", jetzt fängt sie auch noch an zu Lachen, NA SUPER.

"Ach Bella das kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen, aber er ist dein Gefährte".

"Nein das ist nicht war wie denn, ich meine das kann doch, er ist ein Mensch verdammt".

"Ja und?"

"Ja und hallo ein Mensch, ich bin keiner".

"Aber dieser kleine Unterschied lässt sich doch schnell beheben".

Was das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein. Nein niemals würde ich das zulassen, DIE SPINNT DOCH.

"Bella schau mich nicht so an, so sehe ich es nun mal. Und du weißt das du dich dagegen nicht währen brauchst, es wird passieren".

"Nein Alice wird es nicht, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann".

"Warum machst du dir das denn immer so schwer Bella".

"Alice bitte wie soll das den funktionieren, ich kann mich ja nicht mal in seiner nähe Beherrschen. Wie soll ich ihn Kennen lernen oder gar anfassen UNMÖGLICH".

"Nichts ist unmöglich Bella, mit der richtigen Konzentration schaffst du das. Du konntest dich heute beherrschen. Und ich bin mir sicher mit ein bisschen Zeit und Übung wird das noch besser".

"Übung soll er als Versuchskaninchen hinhalten, nein das ist unmöglich".

"Du redest heute mit Carlisle, und wehe du erzählst ihm nicht alles. Damit meine ich auch deine Gefühle zu ihm, sonst mach ich das".

"Ja ich werde mit Carlisle reden aber was soll das bringen?"

"Ich denke eine Menge, und nun komm wir fahren nach Hause".

Sie sprang vom Baum uns lief Richtung Auto, ich folgte ihr. Zuhause angekommen machte ich mich gleich auf den Weg, zu Carlisle Arbeitszimmer. Vor der Tür blieb ich stehen, und atmete noch mal tief ein.

/Halt die Ohren steif/, kam es noch von Alice, als ich anklopfte.

"JA komm rein".

Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

"Bella, was machst du denn schon hier?"

Er legte ein großes Buch beiseite und zeigte auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Ich schloss die Tür uns setzte mich.

"Also ich höre".

"Es gab ein kleines Problem in der Schule".

"Was für ein Problem?"

"Ich aaaaahhhhmmmmm ich".

"Na nun sag schon Bella, es gibt kein Problem das nicht gelöst werden kann".

"Na gut also ich habe, aahhhmmm also ich habe heute fast einen Schüler angegriffen".

Carlisle schaute mich an wie, ich weiß auch nicht wie, ein Vater. So liebevoll und verständlich, er ist echt der beste Vampir den es gibt.

"Fast sagtest du. Was ist passiert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht Carlisle, er riecht so unglaublich gut. Noch nie habe ich etwas vergleichbares gerochen. Sein Duft schlug mir ins Gesicht wie ich weiß nicht wie eine Faust. Das war nicht mehr normal, eine Stunde habe ich mit mir gekämpft, hab mir 1000 Möglichkeiten überlegt um ihn aus dem Unterrichts zu locken. Und glaub mir Carlisle er wäre mir gefolgt."

"Ja das glaube ich dir, aber du hast es nicht getan. ICH BIN STOLZ AUF DICH".

"Als es endlich geklingelt hat bin ich zu den anderen in die Pause, sie haben gleich gehandelt, haben mir zugeredet. Jasper hat mich beruhigt und Emmett hat mich raus gebracht. Verstehst du Carlisle wenn sie nicht da gewesen wären dann weiß ich nicht was geschehen wäre".

"Aber sie waren ja da Bella".

"Meine Augen waren Pechschwarz".

"Und was willst du jetzt unternehmen, soll ich dich wieder aus der Schule nehmen, oder hast du eine anderen Vorschlag?"

"Ich weiß nicht, weißt du da ist noch was anderes".

"Und was Bella?"

"Ich fühle mich zu ihm hingezogen, und das nicht nur wegen seinem Blut".

"Wie kann ich das verstehen?"

"Als ich ihn heute morgen auf dem Parkplatz sah, dass war das war ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Mein Körper hat gezittert, mir wurde warm und ich konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren. Jasper hat mich auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht. Er sagte ich habe einen Verehrer und das er seine Gefühle viel zu deutlich spürt, dass er sie noch nie so deutlich von einem Fremden gespürt hat. Er sagte bei ihm wäre es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Das seine Gefühle nur um mich kreisen".

Carlisle hörte mir aufmerksam zu.

"Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass ich seine Gedanken nicht hören kann. Nichts da ist alles still in seinem Kopf. Das macht mich ganz fertig und dann ist da noch Alice Vision".

"Was hat Alice gesehen?"

"Das er mein Gefährte ist und das er einer von uns wird".

Lange Zeit sagt Carlisle nichts und dann.

"Und wäre das so schlimm?"

"Was Carlisle das kann nicht dein ernst sein das kann ich ihm doch nicht antun".

"Es sagt doch niemand das du das tun sollst, aber wenn er wirklich dein Gefährte ist, dann ist er für dich bestimmt Bella. Das ist dein Schicksal und seins, und wenn Jasper meinte das seine Gefühle schon jetzt nur dir gehören. Dann gibt es doch nicht mehr viel zu überlegen Bella und Alice hat sich noch nie getäuscht. Bella sieh es ein, hör auf dein Gefühl was sagt es dir?".

"Das ich mich nicht von ihm fernhalten kann".

"Na dann tu es nicht".

"Aber wie soll ich das denn anstellen, ich will sein Blut".

"Nein du nicht das Monster in dir, bezwing es lass es nicht gewinnen setz dich durch. Und dann lern ihn kennen".

"Aber du sagtest doch das niemand dieses Leben verdient hat".

"Nein hat es auch niemand. Aber wenn er dein Gefährte ist, dann ist er für dieses Leben geboren so wie wir alle. Bella tu es Lern ihn kennen, finde raus wie er wirklich ist. Schau wie er lebt ob er glücklich mit seinem Leben ist, dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden".

Carlisle hatte Recht es bringt ja auch nichts es zu verdrängen. Alice hat sich noch nie getäuscht und vielleicht ist sein Menschenleben ja nicht so schön. Aber trotzdem ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach seine Seele nehmen ODER DOCH? Wenn es nun das ist was er will? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wirklich erst Kennen lernen, sehen wie er lebt und Carlisle hat Recht ich schaffe das Monster in mir zu besiegen, jetzt wo ich weiß was auf mich zu kommt.

"Danke Carlisle, ich glaube ich weiß jetzt was ich mache".

"Es freut mich das ich dir helfen konnte, und das du zu mir gekommen bist".

Ich steh auf lächele ihn noch mal an und gehe zur Tür.

"Ach Bella nur noch eins".

"Ja".

"WERD GLÜCKLICH, du bist schon viel zu viele Jahre im herzen allein".

Ich lächelte noch einmal nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Die anderen 3 waren auch schon zuhause, sie waren zusammen mit Esme in der Küche. Als ich zu ihnen kam redete ich auch mit ihnen noch einmal über alles. Und wie Carlisle sagten alle zu mir ich sollte es versuchen und glücklich werden. Emmett meinte es wird mal Zeit das, der Geschlechterunterschied ausgeglichen wird. Und obwohl ich von diesem Gedanken nicht begeistert war lachte ich darüber wie alle anderen. Auch Carlisle gesellte sich zu uns und redete mit. Am Abend bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen es zu versuchen und ihn erst mal Kennen zu lernen. Gegen 20 Uhr kamen noch Paul, Sam und Seth und blieben bis zum nächsten Morgen.

In 6 Stunden würden wir wieder zur Schule fahren und ich habe mich entschlossen, heute mit EDWARD zu reden.

* * *

Na hat es euch gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Mal.

LG


	6. Das Monster in mir

Da bin ich wieder meine Lieben. Viel Spaß

* * *

Bevor wir zur Schule fahren, ging ich noch einmal mit Jasper Jagen. Ich wollte so viel Blut in mir haben. Das, dass zusammen Treffen mit Edward nicht so schwer wird.

"Bella wie geht es dir?"

"Ich bin ein bisschen nervös Jasper".

"Das kann ich verstehen, aber du schaffst das".

Wir gingen zurück zum Haus, und setzten uns in die Autos. Heute wollte ich nicht fahren, deswegen setzte ich mich gleich zu Jasper ins Auto. Ich denke die Nähe zu Jasper wird mir heute helfen. Er schafft es immer mich zu beruhigen. Auf den Weg zur Schule ging es mir nicht mehr so gut. Ich kam mit meinen Entschluss, heute mit Edward zu reden ins Wanken. Ist es wirklich gut gleich so viel Kontakt mit ihm zuzulassen. Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht doch erst noch ein bisschen auf Abstand gehen, und sehen wie ich damit zurechtkomme. An der Schule angekommen stieg ich aus, und stellte mich gleich neben Jasper.

"Und Bella, wie ist dein Plan?"

"Ich weiß nicht Emmett, ich denke ich werde erst mal ein bisschen auf Abstand gehen. Vielleicht begrüßen und das nötigste reden".

"Ich werde meine ganzen Sinne auf dich ausfahren Bella. Wenn ich mitbekomme das du keine guten Entscheidungen triffst, greife ich ein".

"Danke Alice".

"Auch ich werde mich auf dich konzentrieren, es wird schon gut gehen Bella".

Ok Jasper und Alice können mir helfen, dass beruhigt mich schon mal ein wenig. Wir gingen zu unseren Unterricht und die ganze Zeit kreisten meine Gedanken, zur anstehenden Bio Stunde.

"Bella du wirst es packen, ich kann es sehen".

"Danke Alice, was meinst du gleich mit ihm reden, oder es langsam angehen lassen".

"Schau erst mal wie du heute auf ihn reagierst, dann entscheide selbst".

Nun ist es soweit ich habe Bio. Alice bringt mich zu meinem Raum, und da angekommen standen auch die anderen.

"Wir wollten dir nur noch mal Mut zu sprechen Bella", sagte Rose.

"Danke".

"Wir holen dich nachher wieder ab".

"Ok".

Sie umarmten mich noch einmal, und dann gingen sie zu ihrem Unterricht. So Bella jetzt reiß dich zusammen, dachte ich mir. Ich holte noch mal tief Luft und ging in den Raum. In der letzten Reihe sah ich ihn schon, er schaute mich an. Ich konnte sein Blick nicht deuten, es war eine Mischung aus Freude und Unbehagen. Ich ging langsam zu meinem Platz. Nur um sicher zu gehen hielt ich meine Luft an. So nun sitze ich auf meinem Platz, nicht atmend und weiß nicht was ich jetzt machen soll. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und genau in diesem Moment drehte er sich zu mir. OK GANZ RUHIG BELLA. Er lächelte mich an und ich lächelte zurück. Gut und jetzt ganz langsam Luft holen. Ich atmete ganz langsam ein und sofort roch ich ihn wieder. Man wie kann ein Mensch nur so gut riechen. Aber ich musste einsehen dass es heute nicht so schlimm war wie gestern. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht dass es leicht ist, so neben ihm zu sitzen. Ich hörte das Monster in mir schreien und versuchte es zu ignorieren und es funktionierte. Wenn auch nicht gut aber es ging. Ok ich denke ich bin fähig mit ihm zu sprechen.

"Hallo mein Name ist Bella", sagte ich und war stolz dass es ohne Probleme über meine Lippen kam.

Edward schaute mich irgendwie verwirrt an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber er fing sich schnell wieder und lächelte mich an.

"Schön dich Kennen zu lernen Bella, ich habe mich ja gestern schon bei dir vorgestellt".

"Ja das hast du, entschuldige aber mir ging es gestern nicht so gut. Deswegen habe ich mich nicht vorgestellt".

"Ja das habe ich bemerkt, ist aber nicht so schlimm du hast es ja jetzt gemacht".

Wieder lächelt er man wie schön er aussieht, wen er lächelt. Ich merkte wie sich das Monster langsam wieder in den Vordergrund schieben möchte. Ich konnte jetzt nichts mehr sagen und lächelte zurück. Die ganze Stunde sagten wir nichts mehr, das war auch besser so ich möchte meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu sehr strapazieren. Als das Klingeln ertönte ging ich stolz auf mich, aus dem Raum und direkt in die Arme meiner Geschwister. Grinsend schaute ich sie an. Ich merkte wie sie sich gleich entspannten. Edward kam aus dem Raum und schaute mich gleich an, dann lächelt er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria.

"Jetzt hast du aber jemanden sehr Glücklich gemacht Bella", sagte Jasper.

"Ich hab doch nicht viel mit ihm geredet".

"Nein aber das hat schon gereicht um seinen Tag zu retten", grinste Jasper zurück.

"Na das freut mich dann aber für ihn".

"Und so wie ich das sehe, ist dein Tag auch gerettet".

"Schon möglich".

Alle Lachten und ich mit, das war so ein schönes Gefühl es geschafft zu haben. Wir gingen in die Cafeteria und ich merkte gleich dass er mich anschaut. Ich schaute zurück und grinste.

"Man er ist ja ganz aus dem Häuschen, du solltest ihn nicht immer so anschauen Bella. ich habe Angst dass er anfängt, zu Hyperventielieren".

Wir alle mussten über Jaspers Aussage Lachen. Ich fühlte mich so gut und hoffe sehr das ich das Monster in mir, noch besser unter Kontrolle bekomme. Vielleicht kann ich dann schon bald mehr mit ihm reden, oder ihn sogar allein Treffen. Das wäre echt ein Traum für mich. Ich würde so gerne alles über ihn wissen, jeden Moment in seinem Leben einfach alles. Ich redete noch mit meinen Geschwistern über die vergangene Bio Stunde. Und sie waren alle sichtlich stolz auf mich. Emmett bestand darauf dass ich ihn, ihnen bald vorstellen solle. Er ist sich schon ganz sicher in Edward einen neuen Freund, oder sogar Bruder zu finden. Der restliche Tag verging Recht schnell, ich war mit meinen Gedanken nur bei Edward. Als die Schule aus war, beschlossen wir nach Port Angeles zu fahren und ein bisschen zu shoppen. Auf den Weg ruften wir noch schnell zuhause an, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machten. Normalerweise melden wir uns nicht ab, denn wir sind ja keine kleinen Kinder mehr sondern Vampire. Uns kann nichts passieren aber wir dachten heute wäre es ganz günstig anzurufen. Ich dachte mir wenn wir nicht pünktlich nachhause kommen würden, dann würden sie bestimmt Denken, dass zusammen Treffen zwischen mir und Edward wäre schief gegangen.

Edward POV

Ich war ja ganz geschockt als sie mich auf ein Mal ansprach. Sie hat so eine schöne Stimme, sie hörte sich an wie ein Windspiel, aber ich merkte das es was gab, was sie beschäftigte. Wir redeten nicht viel, aber ich habe das Gefühl das es noch mehr werden würde. Dieses Gefühl lässt mich hoffen dass aus uns auch mehr werden könnte. Ich kenne sie nicht aber schon jetzt, fühle ich mich mit ihr verbunden.

Bella POV

Wir kamen gegen 20 Uhr zuhause an. Carlisle und Esme löcherten mich sofort mit Fragen und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu erzählen. Ich sah ihnen allen an das sie sich für mich freuten. Seit fast 100 Jahren war ich nicht mehr so glücklich. Die restliche Woche verging schnell. Edward und ich redeten nur das nötigste, wir redeten über den Unterricht und die Schule. Es lag nicht daran das ich nicht mehr über ihn wissen wollte. Nein daran lag es wirklich nicht, sondern daran das ich immer noch mit dem Monster in mir zu kämpfen hatte. Aber ich merkte dass es von Tag, zu Tag mehr in den Hintergrund meiner selbst rückte. Es schrie nur noch selten nach seinem Blut, aber es schrie noch. Nicht mehr so laut und es wurde immer leiser. Sein Duft lies meine Kehle immer noch in Flammen aufgehen, aber ich habe gelernt es zu verdrängen. Nun bin ich mir auch sicher dass ich bereit dazu bin, denn Kontakt zwischen uns zu vertiefen. Ich habe mir vorgenommen ihm am Montag meine Geschwister vorzustellen und ihn um ein Treffen zu bitten. Und ich weiß dass er sich nur zu gern mit mir Treffen möchte. Ich kann es nicht mehr Abwarten alles über ihn zu erfahren. Erst dann werde ich mich entscheiden ihn in mein Geheimnis einzuweihen oder nicht. Denn wenn er mir versichert, dass sein Leben nicht Glücklich ist dann wird es mir leichter fallen, im meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Doch wenn er mit seinem Leben zufrieden und Glücklich ist, werde ich ihm meine Geschichte nicht erzählen. Was genau ich dann mache, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur dass ich nicht mehr ohne ihn Leben kann, aber ich weiß auch dass ich sein Leben aus purem Egoismus nicht beenden werde. Sollte er Glücklich mit seinem Leben sein, so werde ich einen Weg finden im aus dem Weg zu gehen um dieses Leben nicht zu gefährden, und wenn ich dafür sterben muss. Für ihn werde ich das tun. Sollte er jedoch unglücklich sein und Teil meiner Geschichte werden wollen, dann werde ich ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen. Auch wenn es mir weh tun wird ihm seine Seele rauben zu müssen. Aber ich werde sehen erst soll er mir seine Geschichte erzählen dann entscheide ich.

* * *

Das war es schon wieder ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

LG JENNALYNN


	7. Edwards Geschichte

Jetzt wird Edward ihr mal erzählen wie scheiße sein Leben ist. Ihr könnt gespannt sein. VIEL SPASS

* * *

Heute ist Montag, heute werde ich Edward fragen ob er sich mit mir Treffen möchte. Trotz dieser Entscheidung muss ich zugeben, dass es mir super geht. Noch nie war ich mir bei einer Entscheidung so sicher, wie mit dieser. Nur noch zur Schule fahren. Heute fahre ich selber, Rose fährt mit Alice und die Jungs mit dem Geländewagen. Auf dem Parkplatz war noch nichts los. Naja bin wohl doch ein bisschen aufgeregt, sonst wäre ich nicht so früh hier. Egal heute zählt nur Edward. Die ersten Stunden, waren der Horror. Ich dachte sie würden nie enden. Doch dann kam endlich das Klingeln. Ich ging zu Bio und meine Anspannung erreichte seinen Höhepunkt. Heute war er noch nicht im Raum, ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und wartete. Nach ca. 4 Minuten kam er mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht auf mich zu. Dieses Grinsen rettet meinen ganzen Tag.

"Hi hatten ihr früher aus, oder warum bist du schon hier?"

Ok vielleicht bin ich doch nicht nur zu Bio gegangen, sondern gerannt.

"AAAMMM ja so 5 Minuten früher".

"AH ok und bereit für Photosynthese?"

"AAAHHMMM nein".

Er lachte laut los.

"Ich würde sagen, wir lassen Mr. Banner heute seinen Unterricht machen und wir ignorieren ihn", sagte er.

"Hört sich gut an. Ich ahmmm wollte eh noch mit dir reden".

"Oh Ok muss ich jetzt Angst haben?"

"Naja das kommt drauf an", grinste ich.

"Und worauf?"

"Ob du dich gut benimmst oder nicht", ärgerte ich ihn.

Ich liebte es, mich so ausgelassen mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es ist so als würden wir uns schon Jahre kennen. Wenn ich bei ihm bin, dann bin ich komplett. Das Monster in mir schrie heute noch nicht einmal nach seinem Blut, aber ich wusste das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Meine Kehle brannte immer noch wie Feuer, aber naja es kann ja nicht alles glatt gehen.

"OK ich werde mich versuchen zu benehmen. Und über was möchtest du reden?"

"Naja aaahhmmm hast du heute schon etwas vor?"

Ich sehe wie sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben ziehen. Auf diese Frage hatte er schon lange gewartet.

"Also ich NEIN, nein ich habe nichts vor, und du?"

"Naja wenn das so ist, dann habe ich jetzt vielleicht was vor", grinste ich.

"Ach ja und was?", grinste er genauso zurück.

"Würdest du vielleicht, aaaaammmmmmmmm heute nach der Schule, was aahhhmm mit mir Unternehmen?"

So jetzt ist es raus, ich fühle mich gleich 20 Kilo leichter.

"Du möchtest mit mir, also mit mir was unternehmen?"

"Ja so habe ich mir das gedacht".

"Ja Ja klar also ja ich würde sehr gerne, nach der Schule etwas unternehmen".

Ja Bingo man das ist der beste Tag in meinem Leben. Ich konnte nicht anders und strahlte ihn an und er zurück.

"Und wo soll es hin gehen?"

"Ich dachte das überlas ich dir", sagte ich.

"Ok also es gibt da eine kleine Lichtung im Wald, die ist Wunderschön vielleicht wenn du Lust hast".

"Ja Ja ok dann zu der Lichtung ich freu mich".

"Fahren wir mit deinem Auto oder mit meinem?"

"Ich habe kein Auto".

Aber ich habe ihn doch letztens an einem Auto gesehen.

"Oh ok das wusste ich nicht, ich dachte weil du letztens an einem Auto standest".

"Achso nein der gehörte mir nicht, ich fahre nur manchmal mit ihm".

"Ach so dann mit meinem".

"Gut ich freu mich".

Ja ich sehe es ihm an das er sich freut, so wie ich mich.

"Ich würde dir heute auch gern, meine Geschwister vorstellen wenn du möchtest".

"Oh ja gern, klar warum nicht".

"Gut dann in der Pause".

Nach Bio ging ich zusammen mit Edward, in die Cafeteria. Meine Familie saß da und grinst mich an.

/Na Bella alles klar/, kam es von Rosalie.

Ich musste nur Lächeln.

"Warum grinst du denn so?"

"Oh ich, ich weiß nicht", gab ich gestammelt zurück.

Man wenn ich möchte, das er mir erst seine Geschichte erzählt, dann muss ich Aufpassen. Wir setzten uns und alle starrten Edward an.

"Also Leute das ist Edward, Edward das sind Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie".

"Hallo freut mich euch Kennen zu lernen", sagte Edward, dann begrüßten sie sich alle.

Die ganze Pause lang sprachen wir und lachten mit einander.

/Und Bella triffst du dich heute mit ihm/, ich nickte Emmett zu und er grinste.

Edward POV

Oh man wenn mein Herz könnte, würde es aus meinem Brustkorb springen. Sie will sich doch wirklich mit mir Treffen, allein das ist der Wahnsinn. Vielleicht spielt das Glück jetzt auch mal auf meiner Seite. Nach Jahrelangem Unglück endlich mal Glück, sollte ich das auch mal erfahren. Und jetzt hat sie mich auch noch ihrer Familie vorgestellt, damit hätte ich im Leben nicht gerechnet. Sie kapseln sich immer so ab von den anderen Schüler. Ich verstehe aber nicht warum sie sind alle super nett. Es ist so als würde ich dazu gehören, das ist echt merkwürdig. Und trotzdem lässt mich das Gefühl, dass sie anders sind nicht los. Aber inwiefern anders, gut sie sind alle unglaublich schön und Blass, aber das ist nicht alles. Etwas Schlechtes geht von ihnen aus, etwas was allen anderen dazu bringt, sich von ihnen fern zu halten. Ich spüre auch das Bedürfnis zu gehen, aber es ist nicht so ausgeprägt wie das Bedürfnis, ein Teil von ihnen zu sein. Es ist merkwürdig aber ich fühle mich zu ihnen allen Hingezogen, nicht nur zu Bella zu allen. Bella steht natürlich im Mittelpunkt meines Denkens und Handelns aber die anderen gehören dazu, als würde man sie nur alle zusammen als Packet bekommen als wären sie durch irgendwas miteinander verbunden. Nur was ich hoffe ich würde es eines Tages erfahren.

Bella POV

Nach der Schule, wartete ich an meinem Auto. Meine Geschwister sind schon gefahren. Edward kam um die Ecke und lächelte mich an, ich konnte nicht anders als auch zu lächeln.

"Hi also ein PINKER Cabrio ja", ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen.

"Ja genau".

"Ok na dann SCHICK".

"Ja ich weiß", lachte ich los.

Ich versteh nicht was die Jungs alle für ein Problem haben ich finde ihn Klasse.

"Na dann los wo muss ich hin?"

"Ich zeig dir den Weg".

Wir fuhren also los und unterhielten uns dabei um Gott und die Welt. Nach 20 Minuten waren wir am Ziel und Edward führte mich in den Wald. Nach weiteren 15 Minuten, ich hätte dafür normalerweise nur 2 Minuten gebraucht kamen wir an. Es war ein Traum hier.

"Wow das ist unglaublich hier".

"Ja das ist es, so wie du", sagte er.

Ich fühlte wieder die Wärme in meinem Körper. Edward setzte sich ins Gras und ich tat es ihm gleich.

"Warum wolltest du heute eigentlich mit mir etwas unternehmen", fragte er.

"Naja ich wollte gern mehr über dich wissen, dich näher Kennen lernen, wenn das Ok für dich ist".

"Na klar du kannst alles von mir wissen was du willst".

Ich fühlte mich so wohl bei ihm, trotz meiner brennenden Kehle, er ist genau das was ich immer wollte.

"Na dann erzähl mir doch einfach alles, deine ganze Geschichte".

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie so interessant ist aber wenn du möchtest".

"Ja ich möchte, ich möchte alles über dich wissen".

"Warum?".

"AAHHHMM ich weiß nicht so genau, ich möchte es einfach".

Ich wusste es ganz genau aber das konnte ich ihm nicht sagen. Jetzt noch nicht.

"Na dann", sagte er und ich konnte seinen Blick nicht richtig deuten, es war als machte ihn das traurig.

Edward POV

Sie möchte alles über mich erfahren, ok das ist ein gutes Zeichen oder? Es bedeutet, dass sie sich für mich interessiert oder nicht? Ich weiß nicht, aber ich weiß das meine Geschichte nicht die schönste ist, aber ich werde sie ihr trotzdem erzählen. Dann erzählt sie mir vielleicht auch ihre und auf die bin ich schon sehr gespannt. Dann erfahre ich vielleicht was wirklich mit ihr los ist.

Bella POV

"Also Ok ich wurde in Seattle geboren. Als ich ca. 3 Jahre alt war holten meine Eltern ihre Hochzeitsreise nach".

Ich spürte wie er immer trauriger wurde, was ist nur passiert?

"Ich war bei meiner Oma, während der Zeit. Eines Tages standen zwei Polizisten vor der Tür meiner Oma. Ich war zwar erst 3 Jahre aber an diesen Tag erinnere ich mich wie heute. Die Polizisten sprachen mit meiner Oma und sie fing plötzlich schrecklich an zu weinen. Das Flugzeug meiner Eltern ist auf den Weg nach London abgestürzt".

Oh mein Gott das ist ja schrecklich, wenn ich jetzt weinen könnte würde ich das machen. Ich sah wie seine Augen immer feuchter wurden.

"Das ist ja schrecklich das tut mir so leid".

"Ja danke. Naja jedenfalls blieb ich bei meiner Oma, nach einer langen Zeit habe ich den Schock und den Schmerz fast überwunden und dann".

"UND DANN?"

"Dann starb meine Oma, ich war 5 Jahre".

Das ist so furchtbar ich konnte nichts mehr sagen ich starrte ihn nur an.

"Von einem Tag auf den anderen hat sich alles verändert. Zwei Jugendamt Mitarbeiter holten mich ab und brachten mich ins Kinderheim hier in Forks. Seit dem bin ich hier".

"Du meinst, du bist seit deinem fünften Lebensjahr im Heim, das ist ja schrecklich".

"Naja mit der Zeit habe ich mich daran gewöhnt".

Oh nein wie kann ein Mensch nur so viel Schmerz ertragen das ist so ungerecht, dass macht mich so fertig.

"AHM Bella alles Ok".

"Oh ja also nein das ist so furchtbar".

"Naja ich habe gelernt damit zu leben".

"UND BIST DU GLÜCKLICH MIT DEINEM LEBEN".

Auf die Antwort wartete ich nun schon fast zwei Wochen.

"Nein ich bin nicht GLÜCKLICH, aber ich werde von Minute zu Minute glücklicher", sagte er und lächelt mich an.

Seine Augen hellten sich wieder ein bisschen auf.

"Und warum wirst du immer glücklicher?"

"NAJA WEGEN DIR".

Oh das war so schön wie er das sagte.

"Das ist schön ich bin auch glücklich in deiner Nähe".

"Wirklich?"

"Ja wirklich".

"Ok das ist gut oder", ich nickte nur und er lächelt mich an.

"Nun erzähl mir aber was von dir", oh nein nicht jetzt nein ich weiß doch nicht wie ich das anstellen soll.

"Also von mir gibt es nicht so viel zu erzählen, mein Leben ist nicht so tragisch wie deins", oder doch man verdammt wie sollte ich ihm das den nur sagen.

"Ach nein aber du hast doch auch deine Eltern verloren oder, und warst im Heim und so".

Oh man soll ich ihm jetzt alles sagen, NEIN erst mal Notlüge ich muss erst mal klar denken können und das kann ich hier nicht.

"Ja also das stimmt meine Eltern sind gestorben, aber da war ich noch sehr, sehr klein ich kann mich also nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Und im Heim war ich auch nur aahmmm 3 Jahre, dann wurde ich von Dr. Cullen und seiner Frau Esme adoptiert".

"AH du bist also schon 14 Jahre bei den Cullens?".

"Ja Dr. Cullen und seine Frau waren noch sehr jung als sie mich adoptierten, sie können selbst keine eigenen Kinder bekommen. Für mich sind es meine Eltern, ich liebe sie so wie meine Geschwister".

"Ja das habe ich schon mitbekommen".

"AAhhmm was hast du mitbekommen", Mist was hat er denn mitbekommen.

"Naja das ihr euch alle sehr na steht, als würdet ihr durch etwas verbunden sein".

He na klar durch unsere Art unser Blut und Gift jedenfalls bei Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett und mir, da wir ja alle von Carlisle erschaffen wurden. Nur das kann ich ihm ja wohl schlecht erzählen.

"Ja wir fühlen uns auch alle verbunden weißt du es ist komisch aber so ist es", mh wenn ich ihm doch nur mehr sagen könnte aber jetzt geht das noch nicht.

"Na ich find das schön, eine Familie muss zusammenhalten", wenn du doch nur wüsstest wie wir alle zusammenhalten.

"Ja so sehen wir das auch, wir würden für einander alles machen", sagte ich und grinste stolz denn stolz kann ich bei meiner Familie sein.

"Ich wollte dich noch was fragen, es ist naja also bitte nehm das nicht falsch auf, aber da ist etwas was mich seit unserem ersten Treffen beschäftigt".

Oh nein das ist nicht gut was ist es denn nur.

"UND WAS?"

"Naja zum einen, also ich weiß nicht aber irgendwie seid ihr anders", scheiße.

"WIE ANDERS?"

"Ich weiß nicht aber naja, ach vielleicht bilde ich mir das ja auch nur ein".

Ich konnte darauf nichts mehr sagen, wenn er nicht näher drauf eingehen wird, dann werd ich das auch nicht.

"UND WAS NOCH?".

"DEINE AUGEN".

"Was ist mit meinen Augen?"

"Man ich weiß doch auch nicht aber", ich sehe wie er tief einatmet und wie unangenehm ihm das ist.

"Kann es sein das sie die Farbe wechseln", nein bitte nicht, warum ist er den so aufmerksam.

"Was?"

"Ach ist schon gut, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie letzte Woche schwarz waren, und jetzt sind sie GOLDBRAUN".

"Ich also ich weiß nicht was du meinst", in dem Moment fing es an zu regnen. Gott sei Dank auf das Wetter in Forks ist doch immer Verlass.

"MIST WETTER".

"Ja da hast du recht komm ich bring dich nachhause".

Er wirkte gleich wieder etwas niedergeschlagen.

"Ach komm schon wir können uns ja morgen wieder treffen wenn du Lust hast", und gleich ging es ihm wieder besser.

"Ja klar gern freu mich drauf".

"Ich mich auch".

Wir liefen schnell, naja schnell für ihn durch den Wald zum Auto. Vor seinem Heim blieb ich stehen. Edward beugte sich zu mir rüber und wollte mich küssen, nein das geht noch nicht das schaff ich nicht. Ich lehnte mich von ihm weg.

"Du Edward bitte nehm mir das nicht übel aber nein".

"Wie nein ich dachte wir sind jetzt so was wie ein PAAR", bei diesem Wort wurde mir gleich wieder heiß.

"Ahm ja sind wir auf einer Art aber ganz so leicht ist das nicht, verstehst du?"

"Nein ich verstehe nicht, also sind wir jetzt zusammen oder nicht?"

"Ja also wenn du das willst, ich würde sehr gern"

"Ich auch".

Oh das ist so schön ich habe einen Freund.

"Und du willst mich nicht küssen weil?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, jetzt noch nicht bitte Edward vertrau mir".

"Ja das mache ich aber küssen ist doch nichts schlimmes", man was soll ich nur sagen.

Ok ich werde ihn so langsam in die richtige Richtung lenken aber nicht so viel verraten.

"Edward als du uns das erste Mal gesehen hast was hast du Gefühlt, sag mir die Wahrheit lass bitte nichts aus", er schaute mich etwas verwirrt an.

"Was ich Gefühlt habe also ganz ehrlich ja", ich nickte nur.

"Also Überraschung, LIEBE und ahhmmm ANGST oder ehe Unwohlsein tut mir leid AB...".

"Nein du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, das ist genau richtig".

"Was wie richtig wie meinst du das?"

"Also Edward ich kann dir das jetzt nicht sagen, aber ich verspreche dir ich werde es dir erzählen. OK aber bitte hacke jetzt nicht weiter nach, es ist ziemlich schwer für mich. Ich kann dir nur so viel sagen, dass deine Gefühle richtig waren. Angst ist gut, Angst ist sehr gut denn du musst wissen. ICH BIN NICHT GUT OK aber bitte lass es jetzt dabei wir sehen uns Morgen. UND ICH LIEBE DICH".

"Ich Ich liebe dich auch", und mit diesem Satz stieg er aus und ging ins Haus.

Ich wendete und fuhr nachhause. Ok jetzt ist es fast raus und lange werde ich ihn nicht mehr hinhalten können, es muss raus und zwar bald.

Edward POV

Was war das denn, SIE IST NICHT GUT, wie meint sie das. Sie ist perfekt, aber Ok ich mach mir darüber jetzt keine Gedanken. Sie sagte sie wird es mir bald sagen also kann ich warten. Aber so langsam dämmert es bei mir, die Augen das habe ich mir nicht eingebildet, nicht einmal diese Augenfarbe habe ich schon einmal gesehen und die Blässe das ist doch auch nicht normal und schon gar nicht gesund. Mein erster Instinkt war LAUF WEG und jetzt sagt sie, SIE IST NICHT GUT. Irgendwie passt das alles so gut zusammen. Vielleicht ist sie doch anders, aber ist anders nun gut oder schlecht. Egal wie es für andere sein mag für mich ist anders gut, sehr gut sogar. Es ist mir egal was oder wer sie ist, habe ich gerade was gedacht, wie was sie kann doch nichts anderes sein als ein Mensch ODER DOCH? Egal es ist mir egal auch wenn sie, so absurd es sich auch anhört kein Mensch ist auch dann ist es mir egal. Nur eins ist mir wichtig, sie hat gesagt SIE LIEBT MICH und das war das schönste was jemals jemand zu mir gesagt hat. Und ich weiß dass ich sie auch Liebe und nur das zählt.

* * *

Das war es schon wieder. Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern bis er es erfährt. Lasst euch überraschen wie er es erfährt, es wird nämlich nicht so sein wie ihr es euch denkt.

LG jennalynn


	8. Die Entscheidung

Ein neues Kapitel ist da ich hoffe es gefällt euch. VIEL SPASS!

* * *

Auf den Weg nachhause, dachte ich noch einmal über die letzten Stunden nach. Also eins steht fest, er ist nicht Glücklich mit seinem Leben. Wie sollte man da auch glücklich sein. Er tut mir so schrecklich leid. Aber er sagte er wird immer glücklicher und das wegen mir. Er merkt auch dass wir anders sind und auch das schreckt ihn nicht zurück. Vielleicht hat Carlisle Recht, vielleicht ist er für dieses Leben geboren. Ich denke ich habe schon eine Entscheidung getroffen, aber ich möchte sie erst noch mit meiner Familie besprechen. Es wäre auch besser wenn ich sie mit den Wölfen bespreche. Diese sind jedoch heute nicht da, sie sind in einem anderen Reservat in Kanada. Das heißt ich werde morgen mit ihnen sprechen. Also muss Edward noch 3 Tage warten. Denn übermorgen wollten wir alle gemeinsam Jagen gehen, mal ein bisschen Abwechslung. So lange werde ich ihn schon hinhalten können, aber ich möchte dass die Wölfe Bescheid wissen. Sie gehören in gewisser Weise auch zur Familie.

Zuhause angekommen ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, alle bis auf Esme und Rosalie waren da. Sie wollten heute nach Seattle fahren. Noch 3 Tage dann muss Carlisle arbeiten. Für ihn wird es auch höchste Zeit, er kann nicht so lange ohne seine geliebte Arbeit.

"Na Bella wie lief es?", fragte Alice.

"Es war schrecklich", sie starrten mich alle an.

"Wie es ist doch aber nichts passiert? Ich habe nichts gesehen".

"So mein ich das ja auch nicht Alice, ich meine seine Geschichte sie ist schrecklich. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ein Mensch so viel Leid ertragen kann, ohne daran kaputt zu gehen".

Ich hätte schon wieder heulen können, wenn ich gekonnt hätte.

"Was hat er denn?"

"Carlisle alles, als er 3 Jahre war sind seine Eltern durch einen Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen. Er lebte dann bei seiner Oma, diese starb als er 5 Jahre war. Dann wurde er ins Heim gesteckt und seid dem ist er da".

Alle sahen traurig und geschockt aus.

"Du meinst er hat noch nie, eine richtige Familie gehabt", ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Das ist wirklich schrecklich", sagte Jasper.

"Aber er meinte, dass er wieder glücklicher wird, durch mir".

"OH ist das romantisch", sagte Alice.

"Also hast du ihm von uns erzählt?"

"Nein Carlisle noch nicht, ich wollte erst noch einmal mit euch reden und mit den Wölfen".

"Ja das halte ich auch für eine gute Idee. Unseren Entschluss kennst du ja schon, egal wie du dich entscheidest, wir stehen hinter dir. Die Wölfe werden es auch tun, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn sie hören wie unglücklich er ist und wie glücklich bei dir".

"Ja das denke ich auch aber trotzdem, sie gehören zu uns also sollen sie auch alles Wissen".

Alle nickten nur.

"Hast du dich denn schon entschieden Bella".

"Ja Emmett ich denke schon. Ich werde ihm unser Geheimnis erzählen und er soll selbst entscheiden. Für was er sich auch Entscheiden mag ich werde es akzeptieren. Obwohl der Gedanke ihm zu Beißen nicht gerade mein Favorit ist".

"So wird er sich aber Entscheiden Bella, er ist dein Gefährte, er ist deine Zukunft und das nicht nur für die nächsten 60 Jahre sondern für die Ewigkeit".

"Ja wahrscheinlich hast du Recht Alice, und er weiß ja eh schon das wir anders sind".

"WOHER?"

"Er hat es selbst raus bekommen".

"Wie das?"

"Ich weiß nicht Jasper, er sagte er findet das wir anders sind und das unsere Augen auch nicht normal sind und so".

"Und was hast du gesagt?"

"Erst mal nichts, er hat es dann auch gleich sein gelassen, aber als er mich Küssen wollte da".

Und schon wurde ich wieder von einer hüpfenden Alice unterbrochen.

"Oh er wollte dich Küssen, WIE SÜSS".

"Ja Alice er wollte, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich das schaffen würde, deswegen habe ich ihm gesagt. Also ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es noch nicht geht, ich ihm aber bald alles Erklären werde nur jetzt noch nicht. Er hat es eingesehen und nicht mehr weiter gefragt er lässt mir Zeit".

"Man er muss dich ja wirklich Lieben, wenn er so viel Geduld hat", meinte Emmett.

"Naja jedenfalls ist eins klar, sein Leben kann als Vampir nicht schlechter werden, als es jetzt sein Menschenleben ist".

Ja da hatte Carlisle Recht also ist der Gedanke ihn zu Verwandeln nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft für mich. Es ist eben Schicksal und das Schicksal kann man nicht Beeinflussen. Seitdem ich ein Vampir bin habe ich eins gelernt, und zwar das alles anders kommt, als man es sich Vorgestellt hat. Seit 92 Jahren Plane ich meine Zukunft nicht mehr, ich nehme jeden Tag so wie er kommt. Also warum soll ich dann nicht auch mein Glück nehmen. Am Abend kamen Esme und Rosalie auch ihnen erzählte ich alles und sie waren ganz aus dem Häuschen als sie hörten dass Edward mich Küssen wollte. Sie kamen mir vor wie kleine Schulmädchen aber irgendwie war es auch süß von ihnen. Ja meine Familie ist einfach die Beste.

Am nächsten Tag wartete ich auf dem Parkplatz bis Edward kam, erst jetzt sah ich wie er für gewöhnlich zur Schule kam. Er wurde mit einem Bus der vermutlich zum Heim gehört gebracht. Ok ab jetzt werde ich ihm morgens Abholen. Er kam gleich auf uns zu. Begrüßte alle und bekam eine Umarmung von Alice mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, aber ich sah dass er sich gut dabei fühlt. Er fühlte sich dazugehörig nur Alice kalter Körper ließ ihm kurz schaudern.

"Hi", sagte er und lächelt mich an.

"Hi", sagte ich und konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzugucken".

/Oh man frisch verliebte sind doch echt komisch/, ich warf Emmett einen bösen Blick zu und er grinste mich an.

Edward folgte meinem Blick und sah verwirrt aus. Was er sich wohl alles zusammen Reimt. Wir gingen in das Gebäude und ich fühlte mich bereit seine Hand zu nehmen. Also tat ich es, er sah mich erst etwas verwirrt an lächelte dann aber. Er brachte mich zu meinem Unterricht, schaute mir noch einmal Intensiv in die Augen und ging dann zu seinem Unterricht. Ich blieb vor der Tür stehen bis ich ihn auf dem Gang nicht mehr sah.

/Bella nun komm, er ist schon in seiner Klasse/, Alice muss diesen schönen Moment wieder kaputt machen.

Edward POV

Die ganze Nacht konnte ich nicht Schlafen. Ihre Worte ließen es nicht zu. ICH BIN NICHT GUT was meint sie nur damit, aber ich habe mir Geschworen nicht weiter nach zu fragen. Sie wird es mir schon Erzählen wenn sie bereit dazu ist. Am Morgen auf dem Parkplatz ging ich gleich zu ihr und ihren Geschwistern. Sie Begrüßten mich herzlich, Alice umarmte mich sogar. Sie war unmenschlich kalt auch das fühlte sich nicht gesund an. Ok irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihnen das steht fest. Nur was, das weiß ich nicht aber ich werde warten bis ich es weiß, denn ich denke Bella wird es mir Erzählen, wenn sie es für richtig hält. Auf den Weg in die Schule nahm Bella meine Hand, auch diese war EISKALT aber das Gefühl ihre Hand zu halten ließ meinen ganzen Körper in Feuer aufgehen, so richtig fühlte es sich an. Ja es ist richtig mit Bella zusammen zu sein egal was sie mir eines Tages erzählen wird.

Bella POV

Jetzt Gleich Bio, dann sehe ich Edward wieder. Heute war er schon im Klassenraum.

"Na wie war Englisch?", fragte ich ihn.

"Keine Ahnung ich habe nur an dich gedacht", grinste er.

"Das ist nicht gut, du musst doch Aufpassen, nicht das ich noch einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich habe".

"Aber diese Art von Einfluss finde ich gut".

"Ich auch".

"Und was machen wir heute?", fragt er.

"Ich weiß nicht noch mal zur Lichtung, dann können wir noch ein bisschen reden".

"Ja das hört sich gut an".

Nach der Schule fuhren wir also wieder zur Lichtung, dort angekommen setzten wir uns wieder ins Gras.

"Über was möchtest du reden?"

"Weiß nicht über was möchtest du den reden?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ich würde gern über dich reden".

"Über mich, aaahhmm Edward ich denke das ist nicht so gut".

"Warum nicht du hast doch gesagt du erzählst mir alles?"

"Ja das mach ich auch versprochen aber jetzt noch nicht. Vertrau mir ich werde dir alles Erzählen aber bitte gebe mir noch ein bisschen Zeit, es ist nicht so einfach für mich. Bevor ich dir meine Geschichte Erzähle muss ich noch mit jemand anderen sprechen".

"Jemand anderen?"

"Ja lass mich bitte erst mit ihnen reden und dann erzähl ich dir alles Ok".

"Na gut ich werde warten, ich vertrau dir. Nur noch eins wann wirst du denn mit ihnen reden?"

"Das werde ich heute machen".

"Das heißt ich werde dann morgen alles Erfahren?"

"Nein nicht morgen", ich sehe wie er wieder niedergeschlagen wird.

"Aber übermorgen".

"Warum nicht morgen, ich möchte dich wirklich nicht drängen, aber langsam möchte ich wissen was mit dir los ist?"

"Ja das verstehe ich, aber morgen können wir uns nicht Treffen. Wir sehen uns morgen nur in der Schule und das ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür".

"Oh wir sehen uns morgen nicht das ist schade".

"Ja ich weiß aber ich muss morgen mit meiner Familie weg", sagte ich und er war wirklich traurig über die Tatsache morgen nur so wenig Zeit mit mir verbringen zu können.

Ich fand das total süß von ihm.

"Darf ich fragen wo ihr hin wollt, oder kannst du mir das auch nicht sagen?"

"Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, noch nicht vertrau mir".

"Ja das mach ich, aber dann beantwortest du mir alle meine Fragen ja".

"Hast du den viele Fragen?"

"Einige", sagte er grinsend.

"Und die wären?"

"Naja da ist immer noch die Sache mit euren Augen, heute sind sie wieder dunkler als gestern und nicht nur deine verändern sich, sondern auch die der anderen. Dann möchte ich wissen wie du das meintest mit, ICH BIN NICHT GUT. Und eure BLASSE und EISKALTE Haut. Also einiges wie du siehst".

Ich wusste ja nicht wie viel er schon mitbekommen hat und nichts davon macht ihm Angst echt erstaunlich.

"Du bist wirklich aufmerksam", sagte ich und grinste ihn an.

"Also hab ich Recht, dass all das was ich eben gesagt habe einen Grund hat ja?"

"Ja all das hat einen Grund, aber keinen guten".

"Warum sagst du das? Du bist gut"

"Danke aber das siehst nur du so, es ist nicht verkehrt das die Menschen uns Meiden".

"Die Menschen, was bist du denn, etwa keiner", sagte er lachend.

Da ich keine Reaktion deuten ließ verstummte sein Lachen.

"DU BIST WIRKLICH KEINER ODER?"

Ich sah dass seine Augen immer größer wurden.

"Lass uns bitte nicht mehr über mich reden Ok, du weist jetzt schon zu viel, bitte warte bis übermorgen", er schaute mich immer noch mit großen Augen an als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

"Also aahhmm Ok sag mir doch nur ob ich gerade Recht hatte bitte, dann frag ich auch nicht mehr weiter versprochen. Aber ich muss das jetzt Wissen verstehst du? Ich muss einfach. ALSO BIST DU EIN MENSCH ODER NICHT?"

Ich atmete tief durch, schüttelte dann aber meinen Kopf. Seine Augen wurden noch größer er schaute mich nur an und ich hielt seinem Blick stand.

"KEIN MENSCH?"

Wieder schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Es dauerte bestimmt 5 Minuten bis er wieder eine Reaktion von sich gab. Er lächelte, wirklich er lächelte ich dachte ich schau nicht richtig aber er lächelte.

"DU lächelst darüber?"

"Naja es ist jetzt schon irgendwie ein Schock aber Ok. Du bist kein Mensch, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens schon mal ein bisschen Bescheid".

"Und das macht dir keine Angst oder so?"

"Nein eigentlich nicht, ich wüsste nicht warum ich vor dir Angst haben sollte. Egal was du bist ich werde es akzeptieren, denn ich LIEBE DICH. Und ganz ehrlich habe ich gestern schon etwas in der Art vermutet".

"Du hast es vermutet?"

"Ja der Gedanke kam mir gestern einfach so. Ich dachte darüber nach das etwas mit dir nicht stimmt und dann sagte ich mir dass es Egal ist WAS oder WER du bist".

"Es ist dir egal?"

"Ja Hauptsache du bist bei mir".

Ungläubig schaute ich ihn an, es ist ihm EGAL, egal HALLO das ist doch nicht normal oder doch? Wir saßen bestimmt eine Stunde da ohne ein Wort. Wir mussten beide erst einmal runter kommen. Nach einer endlos langen Zeit durchbrach er das Schweigen.

"Also wollen wir uns jetzt weiter Anstarren und Schweigen oder reden?"

"Reden bitte, aber jetzt über dich Ok?"

"Ok was möchtest du denn noch wissen?"

"Hast du viele Freunde?"

"Ich hatte Freunde, sehr gute Freunde aber seit 3 Monaten habe ich keinen Kontakt mehr".

"Warum das?"

"Weiß nicht sie melden sich nicht mehr bei mir und gehen auch nicht ans Telefon wenn ich anrufe, das macht mich sehr traurig. Sie sind mir sehr wichtig nicht so wie die Leute aus Forks, das sind nicht meine Freunde ich unterhalt mich nur mit ihnen aber Freunde waren sie noch nie".

"Wo wohnen den deine richtigen Freunde?"

"In La Push".

La Push er hat doch nicht gerade La Push gesagt oder?

"LA LA PUSH?"

"Ja wieso kennst du welche aus La Push?"

"Ich ahhm ja also wie heißen denn deine Freunde?"

"Quil, Embry, Jacob und Seth, sind meine besten Freunde aber mit den anderen habe ich auch gut Kontakt GEHABT".

"Quil, Embry, Jac...".

Meine Stimme versagte, das ist doch nicht möglich wie kann das denn sein. Es kann doch nicht sein das er sich zu allen Legendenwesen hingezogen fühlt. Er schreit ja danach kein Mensch mehr zu sein, das kann doch alles kein Zufall sein.

"Bella alles Ok, was hast du denn kennst du sie etwa?"

Was soll ich ihm den jetzt sagen OK OK ganz ruhig Bella.

"Ich ja ich kenne sie, ich kenne sie sogar gut. Hör zu Edward ich bring dich jetzt nachhause ok. Bitte versteh das nicht falsch übermorgen erfährst du alles. Dann erfährst du sogar was mit deinen Freunden los ist".

"Mit meinen Freunden du weißt was sie haben, ist es schlimm?"

"Nein mach dir keine Gedanken du wirst es alles erfahren aber nicht heute. Bitte Bitte warte noch zwei Tage".

"Ok", und mit diesem Wort machten wir uns auf den Rückweg.

Ich ließ ihm am Heim raus, sagte dass ich ihn morgen früh abholen würde und fuhr nachhause. Zuhause waren die Wölfe schon da, na das passt ja.

"Hi habt ihr ihnen schon etwas erzählt?"

"Nein", sagte Rose.

"Haben wir nicht du wolltest es doch machen".

"Gut denn die Lage hat sich noch einmal verändert", sagte ich etwas gespielt fröhlich.

"Wie meinst du dass Bella?"

"Naja Carlisle die Hälfte der Wölfe sind seine besten Freunde".

Jetzt schauten mich alle verblüfft an.

"Wer, Was könnte uns bitte jemand sagen was hier los ist?"

"Sofort Sam kleinen Moment Geduld noch".

"Was sagst du dazu Carlisle?"

"Naja ich würde sagen er ist eindeutig nicht für die Menschenwelt bestimmt", lachte er

"Ja das sehe ich genauso".

"Wer ist nicht für die Menschenwelt bestimmt?", fragte Seth.

"Also die Sache ist die, also ich habe meinen Gefährten gefunden".

"Oh das ist ja toll Bella", sagte Leah.

"Naja die Sache ist, er ist ein Mensch"

"Ein Mensch, und was hast du jetzt bitte vor?"

"Das überlasse ich ihm, ich habe noch nicht gesagt was ich bin aber ich werde es tun. Es scheint so als wäre er für unsere Welt geschafften".

"Wie sollen wir das verstehen?"

"Naja Jake das ist ganz einfach. Er fühlt sich zu mir oder besser zu uns allen hingezogen. Er verspürt keine Angst, obwohl er weiß dass wir anders sind. Er hat mich gesehen und sich sofort verliebt. Es ist ihm schon jetzt egal was ich bin, dabei weiß er noch nicht einmal was ich bin. Und nun ja seine besten Freunde sind Werwölfe", sagte ich und die Betonung lag auf WERWÖLFE.

"WERWÖLFE?"

Kam es wie aus der Pistole von allen gleichzeitig.

"Ja und damit mein ich euch, naja nicht euch alle sonder euch vier", und damit zeigte ich auf Quil, Embry, Seth und Jacob.

Die vier schauten mich an als spreche ich eine fremde Sprache.

"WER?", fragte Quil.

"Edward Masen".

Kurz war es still und dann hörte man 10 Wölfe Edward schreien. Ich erzählte ihnen alles, von der ersten Begegnung, von dem Monster in mir, von meiner Stärke es zu Widerstehen und von den letzten zwei Gesprächen. Nach einer langen Nacht mit reden und Erklärungen. Kamen wir alle zu dem Entschluss dass Edward die Wahrheit über uns Vampire und den Wölfen Erfahren muss. Wir waren uns auch einig das es seine Entscheidung ist, ein Mensch zu bleiben oder ein Vampir zu werden. Die Wölfe haben damit keine Probleme da alle wissen wie unglücklich Edward mit seinem Leben ist. Jacob, Seth, Embry und Quil sind auch sehr glücklich darüber ihren Freund wieder zuhaben und keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben zu müssen. Morgen fahren wir Jagen und übermorgen ist die große Aussprache und ich hoffe, dass er immer noch sagt es ist ihm egal was ich bin. Wenn er wirklich weiß was ich bin.

* * *

Das war es schon wieder. Aber ich kann euch versprechen, dass Edward es nicht erfahren wird wie ihr vielleicht denkt.

LG jennalynn


	9. Eine Jagt mit Hindernissen

Das Kapitel auf das ihr gewartet habt. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Am Morgen machten Alice und ich uns auf den Weg um Edward abzuholen. Rosalie und die Jungs fuhren mit Jaspers Volvo schon vor zur Schule. Nach ca. 5 Minuten kam Edward und begrüßte uns, mir schenkte er ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Und ihr müsst heute wirklich weg?"

"Ja es geht nicht anders, es wird Zeit".

"Zeit wofür?"

"Edward morgen OK".

"Ja Ja schon gut MORGEN", sagte er und Alice und ich mussten uns ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Wir kamen an der Schule an uns stellten uns zu den anderen.

"Na Edward morgen gehörst du zu uns", ich schaute Emmett grimmig an.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na ich meine …..".

"EMMMEEEETTT", schrie ich.

"Lass es sein hörst du ".

"Bleib mal locker Bella".

"Emmett hör auf du verwirrst ihn nur noch mehr", sagte Rosalie.

Edward blickte zwischen uns hin und her.

"Vergiss was Emmett gerade gesagt hat", wandte ich mich an Edward.

"Ja schon klar MORGEN nicht", sagte er ein wenig beleidigt.

"Hör zu Edward ich weiß, dass es jetzt schwer für dich ist zu warten. Aber bitte vertrau mir, morgen hast du es ja geschafft".

Wir gingen ins Schulgebäude und niemand sagte mehr etwas. Die Stunden vergingen schnell, in Bio redeten wir über dies und das. Aber niemand von uns sprach das Thema GESCHICHTEN an. Es war auch besser so, ich hoffe er hat jetzt verstanden dass ich es ihm heute nicht erklären werde.

"Ich bring dich nach der Schule noch nachhause".

"Nein brauchst du nicht. Ich habe mich mit Ben und Conner verabredet. Ich dachte wenn du schon nicht da bist, muss ich ja irgendwie die Zeit rumkriegen", sagte er und schaute traurig.

Ich sah im an das er viel lieber mit mir zusammen sein würde. Aber das ging heute nicht ich muss unbedingt Jagen.

"Oh gut und was habt ihr schönes vor?"

"Weiß nicht das werde ich dann nachher erfahren, sie wollten sich noch etwas überlegen".

"Na dann hast du wenigsten ein bisschen Ablenkung, und morgen ist Freitag ich hol dich dann wieder ab und nach der Schule fahren wir zur Lichtung und reden OK".

"Ich würde lieber heute schon mit dir reden".

"Edward bitte ich muss heute wirklich weg, es wird Zeit".

"Zeit wofür", er schaute mir tief in die Augen aber ich sagte darauf nichts.

"Ist es wegen euren Augen?"

"Bitte WAS?"

"Naja sie sind schon wieder so dunkel fast schwarz und nicht nur deine", ich konnte ihn nicht wieder anlügen, es bricht mir das Herz wenn er so niedergeschlagen ist.

"Ja es hat damit zu tun keine Angst, morgen sind sie wieder hell", sagte ich und grinste leicht.

"Darf ich fragen wie das?"

"Edward bitte ich kann dir das nicht sagen warte bis morgen".

Er nickte nur und dann klingelte es auch schon. Nach der Pause verabschiedeten wir uns von Edward, da wir nach dem Unterricht gleich los wollten. Wir wollten heute mal schauen was die Goat Rocks Wildnis uns bietet.

Edward POV

Diese ganzen Geheimnisse machen mich fertig. Ich hoffe nur dass es morgen ein Ende hat. Nach dem Unterricht ging ich auf den Parkplatz, ich hoffte Bella noch einmal zu sehen aber die Autos waren schon weg. Lange konnten sie jedoch noch nicht weg sein denn Conner hatte die letzte Stunde mit Alice und er ist noch nicht an seinem Fahrzeug. Ich wartete nicht einmal 2 Minuten dann sah ich Conner und Ben.

"Hi Jungs und schon einen Plan wo es hin gehen soll?"

"Was hältst du von Goat Rocks ganz in der Nähe ist ein kleiner See dort treffen wir Angela, Jessica und Lauren".

Auf Jessica und Lauren hatte ich ja gar keine Lust aber egal, wenn ich damit die Zeit rumschlagen kann.

"Ja gut ".

"Na dann los", wir fuhren aus Forks raus und meine Gedanken waren nur bei Bella.

"Also du und die Cullen ja?" fragte Ben.

"Sie heißt Bella und was ist mit ihr".

"Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?"

"JA und hast du ein Problem damit", es gefiel mir nicht wie er sprach.

"Musst du ja wissen, aber ich finde die Cullens echt merkwürdig", na toll also ist es nicht nur mir aufgefallen, das sie anders sind.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja sieh sie dir doch mal an, die sehen doch nicht normal aus. Ich weiß auch nicht aber sie strahlen irgendetwas Gefährliches aus".

Ja das weiß ich aber warum weiß ich noch nicht, aber das wird sich morgen hoffe ich ändern.

"Ach du spinnst doch, sie sind Schüler so wie wir".

"Nein Edward Ben hat Recht sie sind komisch. Schon wie sie Aussehen das ist nicht normal und wie dich Bella manchmal ansieht als wollte sie dich fressen oder so".

"Ah ihr solltet nicht so viele Horrorfilme schauen das bekommt euch nicht".

Keiner von beiden sagte noch ein Wort zu mir. Aber komisch ist das schon. Auf ihnen Wirkten die Cullens gefährlich ok mein erster Instinkt sagte mir das auch. Und dann fielen mir Bellas Worte wieder ein. ES IST RICHTIG DAS DIE MENSCHEN UNS MEIDEN. Was hat das nur alles zu bedeuten.

Nach zwei Stunden konnten wir schon die Berge von Goat Rocks sehen. Nun ist es nicht mehr weit. Plötzlich durchkam mich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Als wäre Bella in der Nähe. Es ist komisch aber ich spüre sie ganz nah und auch die anderen. Als währen alle meine Sinne auf sie angesetzt und schlagen Alarm wenn ich in ihre Nähe komm. Instinktiv sah ich aus dem Fenster. Die Wälder flogen an uns vorbei. Das kann doch nicht sein warum spüre ich Bella so nah. Mein Blick ging weiter durch die Bäume. DA war es ich bin mir ganz sicher.

"Halt an sofort", schrie ich Conner zu.

Total erschrocken ging dieser auf die Bremse.

"Edward spinnst du, was ist denn los?"

"Ich ahm ich habe gerade eine SMS bekommen, ich aahhm werde gleich von hier abgeholt sorry Leute aber ich steig hier aus", stammelte ich vor mich her.

"Was du willst hier aussteigen bist du verrückt, mitten im Wald ".

"Ich werde gleich abgeholt sie sind in der Nähe ich muss höchstens 10 Minuten warten", log ich weiter.

"Ach ja wer denn?"

"Jacob und Seth sie sind gleich da ", was Besseres fiel mir nicht ein.

"Ach die melden sich auch mal wieder bei dir?"

"JA seht ihr ja, also bis dann Jungs", mit diesem Satz stieg ich aus.

"Warte mal Edward sollen wir nicht lieber warten bis sie da sind", Mist.

"Nein Nein ihr wollt doch die Mädchen nicht warten lassen. Sie sind ja gleich da".

"Wenn du meinst, dann bis morgen".

"JA ", rief ich ihnen hinterher, stellte mich an den Straßenrand und wartete bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

So super was tu ich hier eigentlich, was ist wenn ich mich verguckt hatte? Nein ich bin mir sicher, dort hinten im Waldweg stand ein pinker Cabrio. Ich ging denn Weg bis zum Waldweg zurück. Tatsächlich da steht er ich ging näher. Umso näher ich kam um so deutlich erkannt ich ihn. Es war Bellas Cabrio, davor stand Jaspers Volvo und davor ein Mercedes denn ich nicht zuordnen kann. Wahrscheinlich der Wagen der Eltern. Was um alles in der Welt machen die denn hier mitten im Wald, Pilze suchen oder was? Hier stimmt doch was nicht. Bella sagte es wird Zeit und dann sind sie in einem Wald. Was bitte soll das denn? OK jetzt hab ich zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder ich warte hier bis sie kommen oder gehe selbst in den Wald. Ich gehe selbst in den Wald hier rum stehen und warten macht mich nur wahnsinnig. Weit können sie ja noch nicht gekommen sein. Sie waren höchstens eine halbe Stunde früher hier als wir. Conners Golf ist nicht mehr der Jüngste aber der lahmste auch nicht. Gut mit ihren Autos kann er nicht mithalten aber sie können hier ja nicht rasen wie geisteskranke. Ich ging also in den Wald. Immer tiefer ging ich und niemand war zu sehen. Wo waren sie denn nur? Und vor allem was machen sie hier? Nach einer halben Stunde sah ich immer noch niemanden, langsam machte ich mir Gedanken wie ich hier wieder raus kommen soll. Ich bin immer geradeaus gelaufen. Ich hoffe nur sie sind nachher nicht weg, wenn ich wieder zurück gehe. Irgendwann blieb ich stehen und versuchte mich zu orientieren.

Bella POV

Nach fast ein und einer halben Stunden waren wir in der Goat Rocks Wildnis. Es wird auch Zeit mein Durst macht mich fast wahnsinnig und ich weiß das es denn anderen nicht anders geht. Wir parkten in einem Waldweg und liefen in den Wald. Immer tiefer und tiefer liefen wir hinein. Denn unsere Sinne reichen unglaublich weit, je tiefer wir in den Wald laufen desto geringer ist die Möglichkeit einen Menschen zu begegnen. Denn das wollen wir unbedingt vermeiden. Wenn wir Jagen konzentrieren wir uns nur auf unseren Instinkt. Einen Menschen zu wittern wurde bedeuten, dieser Mensch ist in Lebensgefahr. Mit den Jahren haben wir jedoch gelernt uns mitten in der Jagt loszureißen, das ist jedoch sehr schwer denn unser Gehirn schaltet sich dann aus. Als wir noch jung waren schaffte es niemand von uns außer Carlisle. Auf einigen Jagdausflügen vielen uns einige Menschen zum Opfer. Doch mit der Zeit hatten wir uns immer mehr unter Kontrolle, wir konnten während der Jagt den Unterschied zwischen Tier und Mensch erkennen und so auch abbrechen. Nur Jasper schafft es noch nicht, er hat sehr große Probleme damit. Niemand von uns macht ihm das zum Vorwurf, denn Jasper hat schon mehr Menschenblut getrunken als wir alle zusammen. Er hat sich ein Jahrhundert nur von Menschen ernährt. Selbstbeherrschung zählt nicht zu Jaspers stärken. Aber im Gegensatz zu früher hat er sich um 100 Grad geändert. Jetzt kann er ohne große Probleme unter Menschen gehen. Nur bei der Jagt sollte niemand ihm in die Quere kommen, das wäre sein Todesurteil. Naja und Bluten sollte auch niemand in seiner Gegenwart. Jasper ist von uns der einzige der nie allein auf die Jagd geht. Nicht das wir ihm nicht vertrauen würden, aber er will nicht allein. Er möchte keine Gefahr sein. Nach 5 Minuten blieben wir stehen, wir haben ungefähr eine Strecke von 15 Kilometer hingelegt. Ein Mensch hätte dafür wahrscheinlich 4 Stunden gebraucht.

"So dann mal los", sagte Carlisle.

"Ich hoffe wir bekommen ein paar Grizzles zu sehen".

Das musste ja von Emmett kommen, er liebt Grizzles.

"Da könntest du bestimmt Glück haben Emmett", meinte Carlisle und grinste.

"Wir Teilen uns auf und Treffen uns dann an den Autos wieder".

"Gut ich geh mit Jasper, Emmett hetzt immer so", sagte ich und warf Emmett eine Grimasse zu.

Dieser schnaubt nur und meinte.

"MACH ICH GARNICHT".

"Doch Emmett du solltest dich mal sehen, du siehst aus wie ein läufiger Rüde, der gerade die Fährte einer heißen Hündin gewittert hat".

Über diese Äußerung von Rosalie mussten wir alle Lachen, sogar Emmett.

"Ich geh mit Emmett, wetten das ich denn Grizzle sehe bevor Emmett ihn riecht".

Lachte Alice und sie Emmett und Rosalie sprinteten los.

"Gut dann bis nachher", und schon waren Esme und Carlisle auch verschwunden.

"NA dann, auf was hat die Dame denn Appetit?"

"Auf Grizzle", sagte ich und wir beide Lachten los.

Wir liefen Richtung Norden nach ca. 3 Kilometer blieben wir stehen. Wir fuhren unsere Sinne aus und nach nicht mal einer Sekunde grinsten wir uns beide an und liefen weiter Richtung Norden. An einem kleinen Bach trank gerade ein Grizzle und ca. 2 Kilometer weiter östlich war noch ein zweiter. Plötzlich drehte der Wind und kam von Westen Jasper änderte auf einen Schlag die Richtung. Völlig geschockt blieb ich stehen und witterte den Geruch denn Jasper verfolgte.

"NNNNNNNEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNN", schrie ich und rannte Jasper hinterher.

Ich wusste was er roch, ein Mensch. Nein es war nicht nur ein Mensch, nein es war Edward. Ihn würde ich aus Tausenden Gerüchen erkennen. Nein Edward nein was macht er hier, das ist doch nicht wahr. Ich lief wie eine Irre hinter Jasper her.

"Jasper nein BITTE es ist Edward, bitte bleib stehen", doch er reagierte nicht auf mich.

Ich holte Jasper schnell ein denn ich war schneller als er, viel schneller. Ich rannte an ihm vorbei und lief so schnell wie noch nie zuvor. Ich musste Edward beschützen. Jasper knurrte mich an als ich ihn abhängte, er ist vollkommen auf die Jagt fixiert. Nach einer endlosen Ewigkeit sah ich ihn, er stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Noch nie hatte ich so viel Angst verspürt, noch nie bin ich so schnell gerann. Ich wusste das Jasper in weniger als zwei Minuten bei uns war. Ich sprang auf Edward zu, er sah mich völlig geschockt an.

"Bella was wie? brachte er hervor.

"WAS TUST DU HIER", schrie ich ihn an.

"ICH, WAS ICH HAB DEIN AUTO GESEHEN WAS", ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden dafür hatten wir keine Zeit.

"WAS TUST DU HIER NEIN DAS DARF NICHT WAR SEIN".

"Bella was ist los?"

"Verdammt Edward du bleibst jetzt hier stehen, hörst du, bleib stehen. Beweg dich nicht, nicht einen Muskel bewegst du jetzt".

"WAS IST LOS?"

Ich starrte ihn an Panik lag in seinem Blick.

"DU TUST WAS ICH DIR GESAGT HABE, bitte Edward vertrau mir".

"Was ist los?".

"Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Erklärungen, wir haben keine Zeit. Du bist gerade in großer Gefahr".

"Was warum?"

"Tu was ich dir gesagt habe, du bewegst dich keinen Millimeter hörst du. Egal was jetzt passiert du bewegst dich nicht OK".

Er starrte mich nur an.

"OK", schrie ich ihn an.

"Ok", sagte er ängstlich.

Ich drehte mich um Edward hinter mir. Mein Blick suchte denn Wald ab.

"Bella was?"

"Was habe ich gerade gesagt", fauchte ich ihn an.

Nichts kam mehr von ihm ich hörte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Ich muss ihn beschützen.

"CCCAAARRRLLLIIISSSLLEEE EEEEMMMEEETTT", schrie ich, ich wusste dass sie mich hörten.

Edward sagte kein Wort. Da kam er, ich sah ihn schon. Edward sah ihn natürlich noch nicht.

"EGAL WAS JETZT PASSIERT BEWEG DICH NICHT".

"OK".

Jetzt sah auch Edward ihn.

"WAS IST DAS BELLA?", schrie er ängstlich.

Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten. Ich stellte mich schützend vor Edward, der vor Angst vollkommen erstarrt war.

"JASPER BLEIB STEHEN".

"JASPER", sagte Edward völlig geschockt.

"BEWEG DICH NICHT", schrie ich ihn wieder an.

Nichts kam mehr von Edward. Jasper ging in Angriff Stellung, auch ich duckte mich. Jasper sprang auf uns zu und im letzten Moment konnte ich ihn erwischen. Ich lehnte mich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn, noch nie habe ich so viel Kraft in mir Gespürt. Ich hielt ihn fest ließ keinen Moment Locker und sah ihn intensiv in die Augen. Ich sprach ganz weich und ruhig mit ihm.

"Jasper bitte tu mir das nicht an BITTE, Jasper ich liebe ihn tu mir das nicht an", er sah mir tief in die Augen, ich wusste er hat mich verstanden.

"Jasper bitte hör auf, ich weiß du kannst das. Jasper es ist Edward hörst du Edward, bitte Jasper beruhige dich".

Ich spürte wie er ruhiger wurde. Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

"BELLA", kam es von Edward.

"Sei still Edward und bleib ruhig, vertrau mir", nichts kam mehr von ihm.

Jasper fing sofort wieder an zu zittern.

"Jasper schau mich an. Gut, du machst das sehr gut. Bitte Jasper".

Er wurde wieder ruhiger ich merkte dass er die Luft anhielt.

"Super Jasper danke danke. ICH BIN SO STOLZ AUF DICH".

"HALT MICH FEST", presste Jasper hervor.

Ich nickte und verstärkte meinen Griff.

"ICH HAB DICH LIEB", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

Ich war so stolz auf ihn noch nie hatte er es geschafft zu widerstehen noch nie.

"HALT DURCH DU MACHST DAS SUPER EMMETT UND CARLISLE SIND GLEICH DA".

Und da war auch schon Carlisle.

"Bella was ist denn… VERDAMMT, hast du ihn", er wusste erst gar nicht was hier los ist.

Carlisle schaute erst mich und Jasper an wie ich ihn festhielt und dann Edward. Sofort begriff er.

"JA ich hab ihn er ist schon ruhiger, aber wo bleibt Emmett".

Carlisle kam auf mich zu und legte Jasper beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"ICH BIN STOLZ AUF DICH JASPER", sagte er.

Ich hörte Emmett auch Carlisle schaute in die gleiche Richtung wie ich. Emmett sprang von Baum zu Baum als er uns sah blieb er ruckartig auf einem Ast stehen. Edward sagte kein Wort mehr und bewegte sich auch nicht.

"EMMETT KOMM DA RUNTER UND HELF MIR VERDAMMT", Emmett schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

Es sah aus als würde er jetzt erst wieder klar denken können. Er sprang vom Baum und lief auf uns zu. Sofort nahm er Jaspers und hielt ihm die Arme hinter dem Rücken fest.

"Scheiße, alles klar bei euch, man Jasper das wäre fast schief gegangen. Aber du hast das super gemacht kannst stolz auf ich sein alter".

Jasper wehrte sich nicht er schaute mir immer noch in die Augen.

"Bring ihn hier weg Emmett", sagte Carlisle.

"Na komm Jasper weg hier, jetzt suchen wir dir erst einmal was Schönes".

"DANKE JASPER DANKE ICH HAB DICH SO LIEB. Geh mit ihm Richtung Norden Emmett da waren zwei Grizzles".

Emmett lief sofort mit Jasper im Schlepptau los. Ich merkte wie die Anspannung von mir fiel. Ich hatte es geschafft, ich hatte Edward gerettet. Edward, schlagartig drehte ich mich um. Da stand er bleich geschockt und verwirrt. Er blickte in die Richtung in der Emmett mit Jasper verschwand. Ich schaute zu Carlisle auch er guckte Edward an. Er wartete bestimmt darauf das Edward zusammen bricht oder so. Ich ging einen Schritt auf Edward zu.

"Edward", flüsterte ist.

Er wandte seinem Blick vom Wald uns sah mich an.

"Edward alles Ok", er sagte nichts er starrte mich nur an.

Ich versuchte die Situation zu lockern.

"EDWARD das ist Carlisle mein Vater so zu sagen", grinste ich und Zeigte auf Carlisle.

Edward starrte nun Carlisle an.

"Hallo freut mich dich Kennen zu lernen Edward, ich bin Carlisle", sagte dieser höflich aber Edward drehte seinen Kopf wieder in meine Richtung.

"WAS BIST DU?", presste er hervor.

Ich sah zu Carlisle dieser nickte mir zu. Dann kam er auf mich zu, küsste mich auf die Stirn und verschwand im Wald.

/SAG ES IHM JETZT BELLA. DU MUSST ES IHM JETZT ERKLÄREN/, kam es noch im Gedanken von Carlisle.

Edward schaute nun auch zu der Stelle wo Carlisle verschwand eher er seinen Blick wieder auf mich richtete.

"WAS BIST DU? WAS WAR DAS GERADE? WAS IST HIER LOS?"

Ich atmete tief durch.

"Komm wir gehen ein Stück, ich erzähle es dir. ODER HAST DU ANGST WILLST DU LIEBER NACHHAUSE?"

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, ich möchte jetzt wissen was los ist. WAS BIST DU?"

"Ich erzähle es dir, komm wir gehen an einen kleinen Fluss dort können wir in Ruhe reden".

Ich wusste von dem Fluss ich konnte ihn riechen. Edward nickte nur und lief neben mir her ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Edward POV

Plötzlich stand Bella vor mir und rüttelte mich bei den Schultern. Wo kam sie denn so schnell her? Ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Sie schrie mich an was ich hier mache und ich soll mich nicht bewegen ich bin in Gefahr. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. Ich versuchte immer wieder mit ihr zu reden aber ohne Erfolg. Sie schrie immer nur beweg dich nicht egal was passiert. Was sollte denn bitte passieren. Dann schrie sie Carlisle und Emmett warum nun noch die beiden? Die würden sie doch nie hören hier im Wald. Und dann sah ich etwas auf uns zukommen was war das? Es war so schnell wie ein Blitz man konnte nichts erkennen aber Bella schien es zu erkennen. Sie stellte sich vor mich. Was immer da kam, Bella hätte nie eine Chance, oder doch? Jasper schrie sie. Was Jasper aber was warum? Ich wusste keine Antwort. Nur Zwei Fragen waren in meinem Kopf. Erstens warum greift Jasper uns an und zweitens wieso ist er so schnell. Und dann sprang Bella auf ihn los auch sie Bewegte sich wie ein Blitz. Was bitte ist mit diesen CULLENS los? Sie krachte gegen Jasper es hörte sich an als würden Felsen aneinander Schlagen. Sie hielt ihn fest er wehrte sich mit aller Kraft. Wie schaffte sie es ihm festzuhalten? Hallo sie ist eine Frau und er ein Man aber sie scheinen sich in keinster Weise zu Unterscheiden. Sie redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und es schien zu wirken er hörte auf sich zu währen. Alles konnte ich nicht verstehen, sie sprach zu leise und ich stand unter Schock. Ich hörte nur ein paar Mal meinen Namen und, BITTE ICH LIEBE IHN und ICH BIN STOLZ AUF DICH und ICH HAB DICH LIEB. Wie konnte sie so mit ihm sprechen, er versuchte uns oder mich umzubringen und sie sagt sie ist stolz und hat ihn lieb. Plötzlich kam noch jemand ich kannte ihn nicht, dachte mir aber das es sich um den Vater also Carlisle handeln muss. Er schaute erst geschockt lief dann zu Bella und sagte ebenfalls er ist stolz, sind hier alle wahnsinnig? Der Typ da wollte mich angreifen. Ich war wirklich auf alles gefasst, aber nicht auf das. Ich sah etwas Schnelles und großes von Baum zu Baum springen. Dieses etwas blieb dann auf einem Ast stehen ohne festhalten ohne schwanken es war Emmett. Er sprang runter ohne einen Aufprall, denn man hätte hören müssen. Er nahm Jasper und verschwand mit ihm im Wald. Ich hörte noch Grizzle aber reagierte nicht drauf. Ich reagierte auf nichts bis Bella mich ansprach. Stumm starrte ich sie an. Es gab nur noch eins was ich fühlte. Es war keine Angst, keine Anspannung oder Schock oder Entsetzen ich war nur froh das ihr nichts passiert ist. Ich wollte jetzt alles wissen. Ich würde nicht Ruhe geben bis ich auf all meine Fragen eine Antwort habe und eine Frage brannte mir als erstes auf der Zunge. WAS IST SIE? Nun fing sie auch noch an mir ihren Vater oder was immer er war vorzustellen ich schaute ihn kurz an, dann wieder Bella. Sie versprach mir jetzt alles zu erklären. Ich ging mit ihr ich weiß nach allem was ich gerade gesehen habe, hätte ich schreiend weg rennen müssen. Aber ich hatte nicht den Drang zu gehen wo es sicher wäre, nein ich wollte bei Bella sein und das immer. Auch wenn sie mir gerade kurz Angst gemacht hat, dass spielt keine Rolle ich liebe sie so wie sie ist, was immer sie auch ist. Und ich weiß das sie mich auch liebt noch nie war ich mir bei etwas so sicher wie mit ihr. Ich hörte den Fluss, denn wir ansteuerten und mein Herz schlug schneller. Jetzt werde ich erfahren was Bella ist.

* * *

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Hab ich zu viel versprochen. Ich bin mir sicher damit hättet ihr nicht gerechnet ODER?

LG jennalynn


	10. Teil einer Legende

Die große Wahrheit. Bin gespannt wie es euch gefällt. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Wir erreichten denn Fluss ich steuerte einen umgefallenen Baum an. Edward folgte mir. Ich war erstaunt dass er nach allem was er gerade gesehen hat immer noch so ruhig blieb und mir folgte. Ich wusste dass ich es jetzt sagen musste. Aber ich wusste nicht wie? Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Obwohl ich mir nach allem nicht mehr so sicher war, ob man diesen Typ überhaupt richtig Schocken kann. Wie dem auch sei er musste es wissen. Eigentlich ist es nur ein Wort das über meine Lippen kommen muss. Ein Wort das alles ändern kann. Ein Wort das überhaupt nicht leicht auszusprechen ist und sich schon gar nicht schön Anhört. Nein an VAMPIR ist nun wirklich nichts Schönes. Und ich wusste, sollte er das gut verkraften würden Fragen von ihm folgen. Haufenweise Fragen aber ich habe mir vorgenommen alle zu beantworten. Ich setzte mich auf dem Baum und Edward tat es mir gleich. Er schaute mich mit Fragendem Blick an und ich wusste auf was er wartet. Auf die Wahrheit. Wenn ich doch nur nicht wüsste wie schrecklich die Wahrheit ist. Ich atmete tief durch und erwiderte seinen Blick.

"Also ich höre Bella".

"Edward es ist nicht so einfach für mich".

"Ok dann gehen wir das anders an. Ich stelle dir Fragen die mir auf der Zunge brennen. Und du versuchst sie bitte so zu beantworten das ich sie auch verstehe. Denn nach allem was ich gerade gesehen habe bin ich mir nicht sicher ob ich noch geistig zurechnungsfähig bin", sagte er und grinste mich dabei an.

Er war so locker dass es mir schon wieder Angst macht. Spielt er jetzt nur gute Laune vor oder hat es ihm wirklich keine Angst gemacht.

"Ok ich versuch es. Aber würdest du mir bitte mal erklären wie du so gut drauf sein kannst. Das alles muss dir doch Angst gemacht haben?"

"Einen Moment hatte ich auch Angst, aber mehr um dich. Wie du da auf Jasper los bist. Noch nie hatte ich so viel Angst, aber du scheinst die Situation ja gut im Griff gehabt zu haben. Obwohl ich mich immer noch Frage wie du ihn festhalten konntest immerhin ist er ein Mann", darauf musste ich nun grinsen.

"Aber um es noch einmal zu sagen. ICH HABE KEINE ANGST UND BIN NUR FROH JETZT ENDLICH DIE WAHRHEIT ZU ERFAHREN".

"Und wenn dir die Wahrheit nicht gefällt?"

"Wie könnte mir etwas was mit dir zutun hat nicht gefallen?"

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", sagte ich und ließ den Kopf sinken.

Er legte mir eine Hand auf mein Knie. Ich schaute auf und sah ihm wieder in seine schönen Augen.

"Dann sag es mir. Damit ich eine Ahnung bekomme".

"Ich hab Angst dich zu verlieren. Angst dass du gehst wenn du weist was ich bin. Aber ich könnte es verstehen wenn du gehen würdest".

"Ich werde dir versprechen zu bleiben. Denn wie könnte ich ohne dich leben?"

"Versprich nichts bevor du nicht die Wahrheit kennst".

"Dann sag sie mir, wie schlimm kann sie schon sein?"

Ich schnaufte nur. Ok ich holte noch einmal tief Luft schloss meine Augen. Wartete einen kurzen Moment und dann wandte ich mich wieder an Edward.

"Also gut, du musst wissen dass es mehr auf dieser Welt gibt als Mensch und Tier".

"Ja das habe ich nun auch schon mitbekommen", sagte er grinsend.

"Es existieren viel verschiedene Wesen. Für euch Menschen bleiben sie im Hintergrund. Viele dieser Wesen kennt ihr, aber für euch sind es nur Legenden oder Mythen", ich wandte meinen Blick ab und schaute zum Fluss.

Ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen. Edward sagte nichts er hörte mir gespannt zu.

"ICH BIN TEIL EINER LEGENDE", sagte ich traurig.

"Legende sagst du, also meinst du damit Dinge oder Wesen die Laut unserer Geschichte mal gelebt haben sollten. Für die es aber nie eine Bestätigung für deren Existenz gab?"

Ich nickte nur.

"Also sind alle möglichen Legenden war?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht alle, die Menschen habe auch eine blühende Phantasie aber viel sind wahr JA. In diesen Legenden steht viel schwachsinniges, Dinge die nichts mit diesen Wesen zu tun haben. Aber im Laufe der Jahre haben die Menschen immer mehr dazu erfunden".

Er sagte nichts mehr.

"Aber im Grunde haben die Menschen bei einer Eigenschaften nie falsch gelegen. Sie konnten die Wesen immer in gut und böse einordnen".

Wieder konnte ich nichts sagen.

"Und du gehörst zu den BÖSEN?"

"JA".

"Aber nicht für mich", sagte er und legte mir eine Hand an die Wange.

Dann drehte er mein Gesicht in seine richten. Jetzt musste ich ihn wieder ansehen. Wieder atmete ich tief ein.

"Wenn ich dir jetzt sage was ich bin. Dann bist du selbst Teil einer Legende. Bist du dir sicher dass du das möchtest?"

"Hat das Emmett heute Morgen gemeint mit. MORGEN GEHÖRST DU ZU UNS?"

Ich nickte nur und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Wenn es bedeutet mit dir und den anderen zusammen zu sein. Dann bin ich gerne bereit, TEIL EINER LEGENDE zu sein", er sagte die Wahrheit seine Augen lügen nicht.

Ok Bella jetzt muss es raus.

"Wenn du dir sicher bist", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Er nickte nur. Ich wandte mein Blick wieder zum Fluss und sagte es einfach.

"Ich bin ein", ich traute mich nicht.

Er drückte leicht mein Knie, ob er wohl merkte das er da nichts zum reindrücken hat. Aber ich merkte denn Widerstand. Es sollte wohl aufmunternd auf mich wirken. Ich faste allen Mut zusammen.

"Ich bin ein… VAMPIR", mit diesem Wort schaute ich ihm wieder in die Augen.

Aber sie ließen keine Angst sehen eher erstaunen. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf meinem Knie.

"Du bist ein Vampir?"

Ich nickte nur.

"Also man das ist echt was. Ich wusste nicht mit was ich gerechnet hatte aber nicht damit. Aber Ok du bist ein Vampir GUT".

"GUT, WAS IST DENN DARAN GUT?"

"Naja jetzt weiß ich Bescheid", sagte er und schenkte mir ein umwerfendes lächeln.

"Du bist nicht geschockt? Hast keine Angst du liebst mich immer noch?"

"Natürlich liebe ich dich noch und nein ich habe keine Angst".

Er sagte die Wahrheit. Er hatte keine Angst er liebt mich noch. Ein großer Stein plumpste von meinem toten Herzen. Jetzt konnte auch ich wieder grinsen.

"Ich bin so froh, ich dachte ich verliere dich".

"Nein du wirst mich nicht mehr los. Aber du wirst doch bestimmt verstehen dass ich jetzt ein PAAR Fragen an dich habe".

"Natürlich, du kannst mir alles Fragen. Und ich werde versuchen es so zu beantworten dass du es verstehst", sagte ich und musste schmunzeln.

"Na siehst du, so gefällst du mir schon viel besser".

"Jetzt fühl ich mich auch besser. Viel besser sogar".

Wir grinsten und beide an.

"NA dann frag mich".

"Ok, also erst einmal möchte ich wissen was ihr hier im Wald macht?"

"Wir sind Jagen".

"Ahhhmmm Jagen wie kann ich mir das vorstellen?"

"Wir trinken Tier Blut".

"Ich dachte Vampire trinken Menschenblut?"

"Eigentlich schon aber wir haben uns auf Tiere umgestellt".

"Aber das ist doch gut".

"KEIN VAMPIR IST GUT. Obwohl doch, es gibt einen und zwar Carlisle".

"Carlisle?"

"JA, Carlisle hat noch nie einen Menschen getötet".

"Und du schon?"

Ich blickte wieder zum Fluss was würde er nur von mir denken.

"Nach deinem schweigen zu Urteilen heißt das wohl JA. Hey kein Problem hörst du, erzähl es mir einfach. Jetzt musst du mir mal vertrauen", sagte er und machte mir dabei Mut.

Ich schaute ihn wieder an und nickte.

"JA, ich habe schon Menschen getötet".

"Das ist Ok für mich, es liegt ja in eurer Art oder?"

Wieder nickte ich.

"Ok und wie Jagt ihr Tiere?"

"Na wie schon wir stürzen uns auf sie und Trinken ihr Blut. Tut mir leid das hört sich widerlich an aber…"

"Nein schon gut sag es mir, ich will es ja verstehen", wieder nickte ich nur.

"Und ihr habt keine Angst das sie euch was tun können. Denn so wie ich vorhin mitbekam jagt ihr auch Bären", jetzt musste ich Lachen.

"Nein wir haben keine Angst, sie können uns nichts. Nicht einmal ein Bär. Du hast doch vorhin gesehen wie schnell wir sind oder?"

"Ja das war ja nicht zu übersehen", lachte er.

"Und so unmenschlich schnell wie wir sind. So unmenschlich stark sind wir auch. Du hast doch versuch vorhin mein Knie zu drücken ist es dir gelungen?" er schüttelte seine Kopf.

"Weil unsere Haut Steinhart ist wie Granit. Auch wenn die Tiere versuchen würden uns zu Beißen, würden ihnen eher die Zähne rausfallen als das sie uns was tun könnten".

"Oh ok das erklärt einiges, aber wenn ihr Tiere Jagt warum wollte Jasper mich angreifen?"

"Das darfst du ihm nicht übel nehmen, er wusste nicht was er tut. Weißt du, wenn wir Jagen passen wir immer auf dass kein Mensch in unsere Nähe kommt. Unsere Sinne reichen sehr weit, wirklich sehr weit. Damit meine ich vor allem unseren hör und Geruchssinn. Während der Jagt stellt sich unser Verstand aus er geht in den Hintergrund. Und unser Instinkt kommt in den Vordergrund. Dieser Instinkt treibt uns zu der Beute die das Monster in uns will. Auch wenn wir Jahrelang auf Menschenblut verzichten dann ist es doch das, was das Monster will. Im Laufe der Jahre haben wir gelernt uns auch während der Jagt zu kontrollieren uns praktisch loszureißen. Wir können während der Jagt zwischen Mensch und Tier unterscheiden. Nur Jasper hat sehr große Probleme damit, da er sich Hundert Jahre nur von Menschen ernährte. Er und Alice waren nicht von Anfang an bei uns sie kamen dazu. Beide haben ihre eigene Vergangenheit. Jasper geht auch nie allein Jagen er hat Angst das so etwas passiert wie heute. Er möchte kein Monster mehr sein. Viel zu lange war er eins. Als wir gerade die Fährte von zwei Grizzles aufgenommen haben. Drehte sich der Wind und blies deinen Geruch in seine Nase. Sofort rannte er in deine Richtung. Ich wusste gleich das du es bist ich würde dich aus tausenden von Gerüchen wieder erkennen. Also rannte ich zu dir. Ich bin die schnellste von uns daher war es ein leichtes Jasper zu überholen. Ich wollte dich nur retten, dich in Sicherheit wissen naja und den Rest kennst du ja".

Währen ich sprach wurden seine Augen immer größer. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er etwas sagen konnte.

"Also warte mal damit ich das verstehe. Jasper ist 100 Jahre?"

"NEIN älter".

"Wie älter?"

"Ich würde sagen das sollen sie dir alle selber erzählen. Hör dir ihre Geschichten auch an dann kannst du auch sie alle verstehen".

"Ok das mach ich, also wusste Jasper nicht was er tat. Denn ich dachte er mag mich".

"Nein er wusste es nicht. Es war das Monster in ihm das ihn zu dir trieb und er mag dich, sehr sogar".

"Oh das beruhigt mich aber. Und deswegen hast du auch gesagt, ICH BIN STOLZ AUF DICH".

"Ja es war heute das erste Mal das Jasper es geschafft hat sich während der Jagd loszureißen".

"Ok jetzt versteh ich es und ich bin ihm auch nicht böse. Aber nun zu dir wie alt bist du denn?"

"Oh also ich aahhmm bin 109", ihm klappte der Mund auf.

"109 das ist ja krass. HAST DICH GUT GEHALTEN", scherzte er und wir mussten beide anfangen zu Lachen.

"Also könnt ihr nicht sterben?"

"Also naja sterben können wir nicht. Wir aahhm sind ja schon Tod".

"WWWAAASS", schrie Edward.

Ich nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf meine linke Brust. Ich sah dass er rot wurde es schien ihm wohl zu gefallen was er fühlte. Auch mir gefiel es.

"Was spürst du?"

"NICHTS", sagte er mit großen Augen.

"Richtig, mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr seinen letzten Schlag tat es 1918. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten wir können ZERSTÖRT werden. In dem man uns auseinander reißt und verbrennt. Tut mir leid ich…"

"Du sollst dich nicht entschuldigen, obwohl es sich echt schrecklich anhört. Aber wie kann es denn sein das du am Tag raus kannst, verbrennt Licht euch nicht?"

Jetzt musste ich Lachen es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich beruhigte.

"Nein das ist nur ein Mythos wir verbrennen nicht in der Sonne, aber in sie gehen können wir trotzdem nicht. Jedenfalls nicht wenn Menschen uns sehen, aber das werde ich dir bei Gelegenheit Zeigen. Wir schlafen auch nicht in Särgen oder so. Genau genommen schlafen wir gar nicht".

Wieder starrte er mich an.

„Wie ihr schlaft nicht, gar nicht?"

"NEIN NIE".

"Und wie wird man wie du?"

"Man muss gebissen werden".

"Oh wenigstens was das aus den Legenden stimmt und dich hat Carlisle gebissen?"

"Ja ich war die erste in Carlisles Familie. Dann kamen Esme, Rosalie und dann Emmett. Später kamen dann halt noch Jasper und Alice zu uns. Nicht das du jetzt denkst Carlisle hätte uns verwandelt weil er Spaß daran hatte. Nein ganz und gar nicht. Er hat lange überlegt denn er wollte niemand das antun. Aber wir 4 lagen alle im Sterben deswegen hatte er es getan und weil er einsam war. Er hatte jemanden gesucht der genauso denkt wie er, jemand der auch nur Tier Blut trinkt aber er hatte niemanden gefunden. Also überlegte er sich selbst einen Freund zu schaffen. Aber nicht einfach so wie gesagt er wollte es niemanden antun. Und dann sah er mich und entschied sich dafür".

"Du lagst im sterben?"

"Ja ich bin mit 17 Jahren an der spanischen Grippe erkrankt meine Eltern sind daran schon gestorben. Ich hatte also niemanden mehr also verwandelte Carlisle mich. Ich bin ihm dankbar dafür. Auch wenn ich dieses Leben hasse so habe ich doch meine Familie die ich unendlich liebe und nun auch noch dich".

"Du hasst dieses Leben WARUM?"

"Edward ich bin ein Monster auch wenn ich Tiere töte so bin ich was ich bin. Das Monster wird immer ein Teil von mir sein und es wird immer nach Menschenblut schreien. Der Durst wird immer mein Begleiter sein verstehst du".

"Ich denke schon aber du bist Gut ein guter Vampir".

"Auch ich habe schon getötet. Auch wenn die Menschen die ich getötet habe alle schreckliche Gedanken hatten so bin ich doch ein Monster".

"WIE GEDANKEN?"

"Ach das weißt du ja noch nicht. Also einige Vampire haben besondere Gaben. Diese Gaben sind einmalig es gibt nie die Gleiche. Jedenfalls Zeigt sie sich nie auf die Gleiche Weise. Ich bin eine davon. Ich kann GEDANKENLESEN aber keine Sorge deine kann ich nicht lesen. Aber frag mich nicht warum ich weiß es selber nicht du bist der erste bei dem ich es nicht kann".

Ungläubig starrte er mich an.

"Gedankenlesen das ist doch nicht dein ernst? Wie soll ich mir das denn vorstellen?"

"Ich höre ein summen in meinem Kopf das sind die Gedanken aller in meiner Umgebung. Wenn ich mich auf jemanden Konzentriere kommen seine Gedanken in den Vordergrund und ich höre sie ganz deutlich. Die meiste Zeit versuche ich das auszublenden es kann schon sehr lästig sein. Vor allem wenn ich mich mit jemand unterhalte und gleichzeitig deren Gedanken höre. Kann es vorkommen das ich auf die Fragen in seinem Kopf antworte als auf die, die mir gestellt wurden. Am Anfang war es super lästig aber jetzt kann ich es kontrolliere. Es ist natürlich sehr praktisch vor allem wenn Feinde auftauchen ich weiß immer sofort was sie Planen. Die Gedanken meiner Familie höre ich am deutlichsten auch wenn ich mich nicht auf sie konzentriere. Umso besser ich jemanden kenne um so deutlicher die Gedanken".

"Jetzt verstehe ich auch warum du manchmal einfach grinst oder nickst. Dann hast du wohl gerade im Gedanken etwas gehört oder eine Frage gestellt bekommen", ich nickte nur.

"Und hat noch jemand von euch eine Gabe?"

"Ja Alice und Jasper. Jasper kann die Gefühle anderer spüren und beeinflussen wenn er will…Nach deinem Blick zu urteilen verstehst du kein Wort was?" er grinste nur.

"Also es ist ganz einfach. Wenn du dich jetzt zum Beispiel traurig fühlst kann Jasper das spüren und wenn er will kann er dafür sorgen dass du dich sofort glücklich fühlst. Das war auch der Grund warum er keine Menschen mehr töten wollte. Er konnte immer fühlen was sie fühlten wenn er sie tötete. Aber er wusste keinen Ausweg bis er Alice traf. Naja und sie hat ihn natürlich kommen sehen und auf ihn gewartet und dann hat sie uns gesehen und kam mit ihm zu uns", er starrte mich an als spreche ich chinesisch.

"Alice hat gesehen wie meinst du das?"

"Alice hat eine sehr praktische und auch gefährliche Gabe. Trotz ihrer Größe ist sie ein Mächtiger Vampir. Mit ihrer Gabe steht sie mit mir gemeinsam mit an der Spitze unserer Art. Denn Alice kann die Zukunft sehen. Es ist sogar noch besser sie kann die Zukunft von jedem sehen wenn sie sich für einen Weg entschieden haben. Du musst dir das so vorstellen also. Angenommen du entscheidest dich morgen nach Seattle zu fahren. In dem Moment wo du dich entschieden hast kann Alice dich sehen wie du im Auto auf dem Weg nach Seattle bist. Es kann aber auch sein das sie etwas sieht wonach sie nicht sucht. Das ist meistens der Fall wenn andere Vampire in unsere Nähe kommen oder wenn Feinde kommen und Gefahr droht".

"Habt ihr denn viele Feinde?"

"Einige aber nicht sehr viele. Es gibt nicht viele die sich mit uns anlegen. Wir sind trotz unserer Ernährung wirklich gefährlich. Jedenfalls für andere Vampire. Alice und ich stehen immer am der Speerspitze bei einem Angriff, zusammen mit Jasper und Emmett. Denn Alice sieht ihre Entscheidungen und ich lese ihre Pläne. Jasper ist unsere bester Kämpfer er hat die 100 Jahre damals im Krieg gekämpft. Natürlich gegen andere Vampire und er hat nie einen Kampf verloren. Und Emmett ist der stärkste von uns. Wir sind einer der größten Zirkel in unserer Welt. Ein gefährlich großer Clan".

"Das hört sich aber gefährlich an".

"Ich sagte doch unsere Welt ist gefährlich".

"Aber irgendwie gefällt mir der Gedanke eine Ewigkeit bei dir zu sein. Gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit auch so zu werden wie du?"

Dabei schaute er weg. Als wäre es ihm unangenehm das von mir zu verlangen. Ich atmete tief durch in dem Moment sah er wieder zu mir. Ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Ich hatte befürchtet dass du das fragst aber Alice hatte es ja gesehen. Also Ja es gäbe die Möglichkeit. Aber bitte überleg dir das in Ruhe".

"Was gibt es denn da zu überlegen, wenn selbst Alice es schon sah".

"Edward eine Verwandlung kann nie wieder rückgängig gemacht werden".

"Das ist mir schon klar. Aber ich möchte immer bei dir sein IMMER".

"Weißt du es ist nicht einfach nur beißen. Es ist schmerzhaft sehr schmerzhaft und gefährlich".

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Also du musst wissen wenn wir Menschenblut schmecken verfallen wir in einer Art Rausch und es ist beinahe unmöglich aufzuhören. Und die Verwandlung ist schrecklich sie dauert ca. 3 Tage und es fühlt sich an als würde man bei lebendigen Leib verbrennen. Und der Schmerz lässt keine Sekunde nach im Gegenteil er wird von Stunde zu Stunde schlimmer. Wenn du denkst es geht nicht schlimmer wirst du sehen dass es schlimmer geht. Du wirst dir dabei wünschen einfach sofort zu sterben".

"Drei Tage das ist schon echt hart aber ich bin mir sicher wenn ihr das alle durchgehalten hab dann schaff ich das auch".

"Natürlich schaffst du das auch aber lass uns bei mir zuhause weiter darüber reden es wird schon dunkel die anderen warten bestimmt schon ewig".

"Ok aber noch eins, was hat es nun mit euren Augen zu tun", ich grinste.

"Umso durstiger wir sind umso schwärzer werden sie. Sind wir satt sind sie golden".

"Oh das tut mir leid, deine sind fast schwarz. Ich hab dich wohl vom Trinken abgehalten".

"Das macht nichts ich such mir heute Nacht was Schönes", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

"Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Familie, wie stehen sie zu mir?"

"Darüber mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Meine Geschwister mögen dich das weißt du ja. Der Gedanke dass du einer von uns wirst denn finden sie spitze. Und meine ELTERN sind der gleichen Meinung, sie sind glücklich wenn ich glücklich bin".

Und jetzt strahlte Edward. Der Gedanke dass er bei meiner Familie willkommen ist gefällt ihm wohl.

"Hast du was dagegen wenn ich im Heim anrufe und bescheid sage das ich heute und übers Wochenende bei dir bin. Und mit euch morgen zur Schule fahre?"

"Nein ganz und gar nicht. Wenn du keine Angst hast in einem Haus voller Vampire zu sein?"

"Nein hab ich nicht immerhin ist meine FEUNDIN einer", grinste er und seine Augen leuchteten.

Nach seinem Telefonat machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den anderen.

"Komm wir renne sonst sind wir morgen noch nicht da", sagte ich und strahlte ihm an.

"Rennen du willst mit mir rennen?"

"Ja, halt dich einfach fest. Und am besten mach die Augen zu nicht dass dir noch schlecht und schwindlig wird".

Dann schnappte ich ihn und warf ihn auf meinem Rücken er erschrak hielt sich dann aber fest.

"Bereit?"

"Ich weiß nicht ich denke schon".

Und dann rannte ich los. Es war so schön zu wissen dass er jetzt alles wusste. Und das es ihm nichts ausmacht.

"Oh mein Gott renn bitte nicht gegen einen Baum".

"Also bitte Edward würde ich das tun?"

"Ich hoffe nicht", lachte er.

Nach 5 Minuten kamen wir bei den anderen an.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich".

Alice kam auf uns zugesprungen und fiel mir und Edward um den Hals. Auch Edward erwiderte ihre Umarmung es machte ihm nichts aus.

"Hallo Edward schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen ich bin Esme".

Auch sie Umarmte Edward was er auch erwiderte.

"Hallo ich freu mich auch und Dr. Cullen entschuldigen sie das ich sie vorhin nicht begrüßt habe".

Er hielt Carlisle seine Hand hin die er sofort nahm.

"Kein Problem es war ja nicht der beste Zeitpunkt und bitte nenn mich Carlisle".

Edward strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Dann kam Jasper auf Edward zu. Er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe.

"Edward ich…"

"Ach kein Problem Jasper schon vergessen. Ist ja nichts passiert Bella hat mir alles erklärt. Du bist meinem Hals ja nicht zu nahe gekommen", scherzte Edward.

Alle fingen an zu lachen selbst Jasper.

"So dann weist du jetzt also alles?"

Kam es von Rosalie.

Edward nickte nur.

"Und was sagst du dazu?"

Wollte nun Emmett wissen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Es ist schon alles ein bisschen abgefahren aber ich freu mich endlich alles zu wissen. Obwohl da bestimmt noch einiges ist was ich nicht weiß aber es macht mir nichts aus wenn du das meinst. Ich habe keine Angst vor euch oder so".

"Als wirst du einer von uns?"

"Emmett er weiß es erst seit ein paar Stunden lass ihm erst mal ein bisschen Zeit uns richtig kennen zu lernen".

Meinte ich nur, obwohl ich wusste dass er sich schon entschieden hat und Alice wusste es auch.

"Gut Bella du gehst jetzt noch schnell Jagen deine Augen sehen furchtbar aus", meinte Carlisle.

"Aber ich kann doch…"

"Nix da du gehst schnell, wir warten. Du brauchst auch mal ein bisschen Abwechslung".

"Ok ich bin gleich wieder da".

Und dann rannte ich los schnappte mir einen Puma. Oh ich liebe Puma endlich ein bisschen Abwechslung und dann noch einen Grizzle und lief zurück. Nach nicht mal 15 Minuten war ich wieder da.

"Na dann lasst uns nachhause fahren da können wir besser reden". sagte Carlisle und wir alle nickten.

Edward POV

So sie ist also ein Vampir. Gut warum nicht es interessiert mich nicht was sie ist. Ich bin nur froh endlich zu wissen was sie ist. Ich liebe sie und bin schon gespannt was ich noch alles erfahren werde. Zum Beispiel die Geschichten der anderen. Und ich freu mich schon auf die Zukunft. Die ich hoffentlich auch als Vampir erleben werde. Denn eins steht fest ich möchte sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Ich möchte immer bei ihr sein. Aber ich sah ihr an dass sie nicht so viel von dem Gedanken mich zu verwandeln hält. Aber ich werde auch nichts überstürzen. Erst einmal möchte ich alles wissen. Und dann sehen wir weiter. Wie sie mit mir durch den Wald rannte. Das war so ein wunderbares Gefühl, wie Fliegen. Es war erstaunlich dass sie gegen keinen Baum rannte. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich erst verstehen wenn ich selber ein Vampir bin. Ja der Gedanke fasziniert mich. Und sie klang kein bisschen erschöpft. Obwohl es bestimmt 2 Kilometer waren die wir zurück legten. Für ihr war es ein Kinderspiel. Ihre Familie ist der Wahnsinn ich wünschte mir so sehr Teil dieser Familie zu sein. Aber so wie sie mich jetzt schon behandeln scheint es, als wäre ich schon ein Teil von ihnen. Dann sollte Bella noch Jagen gehen. Erst fand ich den Gedanken dass Bella gleich Blut trinkt nicht so prickelnd. Verdrängte ihn dann aber gleich wieder es ist nun mal ihre Natur. Als sie wieder da war strahlten ihre Augen in einem hellen Gold. Und jetzt haben wir 3 Tage und Nächte zusammen. Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Obwohl ich vieles noch begreifen muss aber dabei wird sie mir schon helfen. Ich hoffe ich könnte ihr auch noch näher kommen. Jetzt weiß ich ja warum sie mich nicht küsst. Mein Geruch und mein Blut sind zu viel für ihre Selbstbeherrschung. Aber ich habe Zeit, für sie warte ich. Jetzt sitze ich in ihrem Auto und strahle über beide Ohren. So glücklich bin ich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten bei ihr zu sein. Ihr zuhause zu sehen. Wie es da wohl aussehen wird? Ach egal, Bella ist bei mir nur das ist wichtig.

* * *

Fertig und hat es euch gefallen. Schreibt mir eure Meinung wenn ihr Lust habt.

LG jennalynn


	11. Bei den Cullens

Edward ist im Hause Cullen, mal sehen was ihm da alles erwartet.

* * *

Edward neben mir strahlt wie ein Honigkuchen Pferd. Ich sah ihm an, dass er sichtlich erleichtert war jetzt alles zu wissen. Mir ging es nicht anders, obwohl es da noch einiges gibt was er wissen muss.

"Du sag mal Bella, wie oft geht ihr denn Jagen?"

"Das ist ganz unterschiedlich. Meistens gehen wir einmal pro Woche, aber wir halten auch länger aus. Bei bestimmten Situationen gehen wir jeden Tag".

Dabei grinste ich ihn an. Denn ich kenne sehr gut diese bestimmten Situationen. Die ersten 3 Tage als ich Edward sah musste ich auch jeden Tag Jagen gehen.

"Was sind das denn für Situationen?"

"Naja wenn wir jemanden treffen dessen Geruch uns um den Verstand bringt".

"Hattest du denn schon einmal jemanden getroffen bei dem es so war?"

"Ja bei dir", jetzt starrte er mich mit großen Augen an.

"Weißt du noch als wir uns das erste Mal sahen", er nickte nur.

"Da war ich doch so komisch, so abweisend zu dir. Ich hätte dich an diesem Tag beinahe getötet".

"Was aber warum? Du riechst mich doch jetzt auch?"

"Ja das tue ich aber jetzt habe ich mich schon an deinem Geruch gewöhnt. Als ich dich das erste Mal sah kam mir dein Geruch entgegen. Noch nie hatte der Geruch eines Menschen eine so große Wirkung auf mich. Ich musste die gesamte Stunde mit dem Monster in mir kämpfen. Ich hatte Angst, Angst alles kaputt zu machen was Carlisle für uns aufgebaut hat. Ich hatte Angst wieder zu töten. Und doch war da nicht nur dein Geruch der mich wahnsinnig machte. Nein du warst es im Allgemeinen. Ich konnte deine Gedanken nicht lesen. Konnte nicht aufhören an dich zu Denken. Ich fühlte mich in deiner nähe vollkommen, obwohl ich dein Blut wollte".

"Deswegen waren die anderen so komisch zu dir in der Cafeteria. Deswegen haben sie dich auch raus gebracht."

"Ja genau sie merkten sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte. Meine Augen waren Pech schwarz so wahnsinnig war ich nach dir, naja nach deinem Blut. Auf dem Weg aus der Cafeteria raus hast du dich hingestellt. Sofort schlug dein Geruch mir ins Gesicht wie eine Faust. Hätte Emmett mich nicht festgehalten und hätte mich im Gedanken beruhigt würdest du jetzt nicht neben mir sitzen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so rede aber so war es und ich möchte dir nicht verheimlichen".

"Ist schon gut, ich möchte ja alles wissen. Ist es denn jetzt besser also ich meine das mit meinem Geruch und so. Weil naja also ich frage mich ob naja", er ist so süß wenn er verlegen ist.

Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen was er wollte.

"Nun sag es doch einfach Edward".

"Naja also aaahhhmm wäre es möglich. Also das wir uns auch ein bisschen näher kommen können. Also nicht jetzt so wie es sich anhört. Ich meine dass wir uns auch mal Küssen können".

"Edward ich weiß was du meinst. Ich bin in den letzten Tagen weit über mich hinaus gewachsen. Ich habe Dinge geschafft die man nicht für möglich halten würde. Ich habe denn Drang jemanden zu Töten dessen Geruch mich vollständig beherrschte widerstanden. Habe Tag für Tag mit mir selbst gekämpft. Jetzt reicht meine Selbstbeherrschung soweit, dass ich ohne Probleme neben dir sitzen kann. Und ohne ein verlangen dich zu töten mit dir Sprechen kann. Ich kann deine Hand halten ohne sie dir abzubeißen. Ich spüre dein Blut wie es durch deine Adern fließt. Ich kann es riechen. Ich höre dein Herz. Ich höre jeden einzelnen Herzschlag. Spüre wie dein Puls pulsiert. Und ich kann dir sagen alle diese Dinge müssten das Monster in mir zum Leben erwecken. Aber das tun sie nicht, nicht mehr. Nein alle diese Dinge sind in diesem Moment, das schönste das ich spüren, hören und riechen kann. Dein Herzschlag ist Musik in meinen Ohren. Wenn ich dir sage dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte dich Tod, blass, kalt ohne Leben vor mir zu sehen. Würdest du mir dann glauben? Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es Versuchen werde wenn ich genau weiß dass ich dir diese schrecklichen Dinge nicht antun werde. Glaubst du mir dann, dass ich es wirklich versuchen werde?"

"Ja ich glaube dir und ich bin stolz auf dich. Wie gut du dich unter Kontrolle hast. Und ich vertraue dir. Ich vertraue dir bei allem. Und ich werde dir so viel Zeit geben wie du brauchst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass selbst ein einfacher Kuss für dich eine große Herausforderung ist. Und ich werde warten. Ein Kuss ist mir im Moment nicht so wichtig als bei dir zu sein".

Ich musste grinsen, es war so schön wie er es sagte. Wir fuhren gerade in unsere Auffahrt rein.

"So wir sind gleich da", sagte ich und Edward schaute gespannt aus dem Fenster.

Ich stellte mein Wagen in die Garage. Dann führte ich Edward durch die Garage in unser Haus.

"Oh WOW".

"Gefällt es dir?"

"Ja es ist wunderschön hier. So hell und offen".

"Freut mich wenn es dir gefällt".

Die anderen kamen auch ins Haus.

"Edward möchtest du was Essen du hast doch bestimmt Hunger?"

Fragte Esme, sie liebt es einfach zu Kochen.

"Oh also ich möchte keine Umstände machen".

"Ach so ein Unsinn du musst doch was Essen. Ich werde dir gleich was machen".

Und damit war sie auch schon in der Küche verschwunden.

"AAHHmmm Bella, also warum habt ihr was zum Essen im Haus?"

Auf diese Frage mussten wir alle Lachen. Sogar Esmes Lachen hörte man aus der Küche.

"Naja aus zwei Gründen. Der eine ist den Schein zu waren. Man weiß ja nie wer mal aufkreuzen könnte. Und den zweiten wirst du bald erfahren".

Er schaute mich fragend an. Von den Wölfen wollte ich ihm heute noch nichts sagen. Es gibt schon genug was er heute verarbeiten muss.

"Hast du ihm noch nicht von ihnen erzählt?"

"Nein Carlisle, ich denke es ist besser wenn er erst einmal unsere Geschichte verarbeitet".

"Ja da hast du Recht es war doch ziemlich viel heute für ihm".

Edward schaute Fragend zwischen mir und Carlisle hin und her.

"Von wem nichts erzählt?"

"Naja es gibt noch ein bisschen mehr was du erfahren wirst. Aber erst in den nächsten Tagen du hast heute schon genug erfahren. Es ist nur so wir bekommen oft Besuch. Und unsere Besucher Essen eben".

"Wenn du Besucher sagst dann nehme ich an sie sind auch keine Menschen. Sondern eine andere Legende".

Es war keine Frage eher eine Feststellung.

"Ja so könnte man das sehen aber nicht mehr heute ok".

"Soll mir ganz Recht sein. Ich weiß nicht wie viel mein Kopf noch vertragen kann".

Darauf lachten wir alle los. Wir gingen alle gemeinsam in die Küche. Esme brutzelte schon etwas am Herd. Wir setzten uns alle an den Tisch.

"Also Edward wie geht es dir?"

"Gut sehr gut sogar Dr. Cullen".

"Ha ich hab doch gesagt du sollst mich Carlisle nennen. Familien Mitglieder sprechen sich nicht so förmlich an".

Ich konnte das Leuchten in Edwards Augen sehen, als Carlisle sagte Familienmitglieder.

"AHM FAMILIENMITGLIEDER?"

"Ja natürlich du gehörst jetzt zu unserer Familie", sagte Carlisle stolz.

"Wirklich oh danke ich hatte noch nie eine Familie".

"Dann wird es aber Zeit", sagte Rosalie grinsend.

Edward war sichtlich gerührt. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet so schnell Teil dieser Familie zu werden. Ich sah dass seine Augen feucht wurden. Ich drückte unterm Tisch seine Hand.

"Du bist Bellas Gefährte. Also gehörst du zu ihr. Und somit auch zu uns".

"Was bedeutet eigentlich Gefährte".

"So nennen wir unsere Partner. Jeder von uns hat seinen Gefährten. Und das Schicksal wird sie eines Tages zusammen führen. So wie jetzt bei euch dass wurde aber auch Zeit, Bella war viel zu lang allein".

Edward strahlte nun mich an.

"Dann war das also sozusagen Bestimmung. Ich wurde also dazu geboren ein Vampir zu sein".

Ich nickte nur er hat es auf den Punkt genau erfasst.

"Aber dann gibt es doch auch nichts mehr zu überlegen".

"Ja du hast Rech du wirst eines Tages ein Vampir sein. Da gibt es keine Zweifel. Aber nicht heute und auch nicht Morgen es muss noch vieles geplant werden und bitte lass es uns nicht überstürzen. Lern uns erst einmal alle richtig kennen. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Genieß noch einmal Mensch sein und dann können wir über deinen Ewigen Tod reden".

"Ok ja das mach ich wenn du mir versprichst mich zu verwandeln bevor ich alt und schrumpelig bin".

Wir alle prusteten los.

"Ja das werde ich versprochen".

"Und was gibt es noch alles zu planen?"

Jetzt war es Carlisle der ihm wieder antwortete.

"Naja wir müssen uns ein neues Haus suchen am besten weit abwärts von einem Ort".

"Warum?"

"Naja erstens können wir hier nicht bleiben hier kennt dich jeder. Aber keine Sorge wir ziehen dauernd um das stört uns nicht. Und zweitens wirst du erst einmal lernen müssen nicht auf Menschen Jagt zu machen".

"Oh ja stimmt, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich will dann Menschenblut".

Auch das war wieder eine Feststellung, wir anderen nickten nur.

"Aber keine Sorge auch du wirst es schaffen es irgendwann zu widerstehen, wir alle schafften es. Aber wir müssen uns auch noch überlegen wie wir dein Verschwinden erklären. Ich hab da schon eine Idee. Wann wirst du 18 Edward?"

"Erst in 10 Monaten".

"Perfekt ich begleite dich mit Esme am Montag ins Heim Ja?"

"Ja ok aber warum?"

"Wir werden dich adoptieren, dann bist du schneller da raus als du gucken kannst".

Ein breites Lächeln lag auf Edwards Gesicht.

"Oh wirklich danke, danke ich würde sie ahmmm dich jetzt am liebsten umarmen".

Carlisle musste schmunzeln breitete dann aber seine Arme aus. Edward nahm Carlisle in den Arm und Carlisle flüsterte ihm was zu was wir alle hören konnten.

"Für mich bist du jetzt schon ein Sohn".

Ich schaute in die Gesichter meiner Geschwister und auch sie strahlten. Jetzt haben sie einen neuen Bruder dazu bekommen und ich endlich meinen Gefährten meine LIEBE. Esme kam mit dem Essen und stellte es Edward hin. Der machte große Augen. Es gab ein Schweinesteak mit Gemüse und Bratkartoffeln. Es hätte locker für drei gereicht. Esme ist es nicht gewohnt wenig zu Kochen. Ein Wolf kann ein ganzes Schwein verdrücken.

"Man Esme das schmeckt super woher kannst du denn so gut Kochen?"

Fragte er mit vollem Mund, wir mussten uns alle ein Lachen unterdrücken.

"Ich schaue gerne Kochsendungen", sagte sie mit einem grinsen.

Es freut sie immer wenn es schmeckt. Edward fragte noch ob die anderen ihm auch ihre Geschichte erzählen würden und sie nickten alle und sagten Morgen. Nach dem Essen gingen wir in mein Zimmer. Es war schon nach halb elf und morgen ist Schule. Edward braucht nun mal noch seinen Schlaf. Wir gingen in mein Zimmer und Edward sah sich um.

"Also warum hast du eigentlich ein Bett?"

Ich musste Lachen.

"Naja es ist halt bequemer. Und natürlich um den Schein zu bewahren und jetzt natürlich für dich".

Er grinste mich an.

"Du kannst ins Bad gehen und Duschen und alles was ein Mensch noch so machen muss. Alice hat dir ein paar Sachen hingelegt. Sie sind alle noch neu aber müssten dir eigentlich passen. Morgen fahren wir dann noch am Heim vorbei. Dann kannst du noch Sachen fürs Wochenende holen".

"Ok dann geh ich mal nicht weg laufen", sagte er mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

"Würde mir nie einfallen. Das Bad ist gleich gerade zu".

Und dann war er verschwunden. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und nach einer halben Stunde war Edward wieder da.

"Bella macht es dir was aus wenn ich nur in Boxershorts schlafe dass mach ich immer".

"Nein gar nicht", grinste ich.

Er zog sich aus und ich musste echt nach Luft schnappen. Ich starrte ihn nur an wenn ich ein Mensch wäre wurde ich jetzt bestimmt rot anlaufen. Er sah so gut aus.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst", ich nickte nur mit offenem Mund.

Er lachte und kam zu mir aufs Bett.

"ICH LIEBE DICH", sagte er.

"SO WIE ICH DICH LIEBE", antwortete ich.

Ich fühlte mich bereit ich wusste das ich ihm nichts tun würde. Ich rückte näher zu ihm. Er sah mich mit großen Augen an.

"BEWEG DICH NICHT", sagte ich und er nickte nur.

Ich hörte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Ich kam seinem Gesicht immer näher. Kurz vor seinen Lippen hielt ist inne. Ich hatte mich im Griff also tat ich den letzten Schritt. Meine Lippen trafen seine. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl ich spürte wärme in meinem Körper. Ich bewegte meine Lippen Edward tat es mir gleich. Er überließ mir die Führung. Ich küsste ihn erst zärtlich dann immer Leidenschaftlicher. Nach einem Moment löste ich mich von ihm. Er guckte mich an und ich sah das Leuchten in seinen Augen.

"WOW das war. Oh Bella du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt. Wie geht es dir war es schlimm?"

"Nein überhaupt nicht. Es war alles andere aber nicht schlimm. Du machst mich zur glücklichsten Frau. Ich denke Küssen ist nun kein Problem mehr".

Wir lächelten uns beide nur an. Dann kam er dichter und unsere Lippen lagen wieder aufeinander. Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten wir uns wieder.

"Du solltest jetzt schlafen", er nickte und krabbelte unter die Decke.

Ich kuschelte mich an ihm. Natürlich über der Decke ich möchte nicht dass er friert. Edward spielte mit meinem Armband und betrachtete es.

"Was ist das für ein Zeichen?"

"Das ist unser Familienwappen jeder von uns hat eins. Auch du wirst eins bekommen".

"Wirklich?"

"Ja schau die Hand bedeutet, GLAUBE und AUFRICHTIGKEIT. Der Löwe steht für STÄRKE und WILDHEIT und die Kleeblätter für BESTÄNDIGKEIT".

"Und jeder von euch trägt eins?"

"Ja wenn du genau hinsiehst erkennst du sie. Rosalie trägt ihres um den Hals genau wie Alice. Carlisle hat einen Ring mit dem Wappen und Esme wie ich ein Armband. Emmett und Jasper tragen ein Lederarmband, so eines wirst du auch bekommen".

"Oh WOW", er war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

"Ja aber nun schlaf".

Ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss und bald darauf schlief er ein.

Edward POV

SIE hat mich geküsst. Das war einfach unglaublich. Trotz ihrer Kalten und Harten Haut. Ihre Lippen waren weich und schmeckten einfach gut. Ihr Duft vernebelte mir die Sinne. Ja diese Frau hat mich voll erwischt. Ich bin ihr komplett ausgeliefert aber es ist auch gut so. Ich will niemand anderen, nein nur Belle meine BELLA. Ich wurde in die Familie aufgenommen ich kann es noch immer nicht Glauben. Es kommt mir vor wie ein schöner Traum. Ich hoff, dass ich nie aufwachen werde. Für Carlisle bin ich ein Sohn und sie wollen mich Adoptieren. Das ist der Hammer so glücklich bin ich noch nie gewesen. Bald bin ich EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN. Ich werde das Familienwappen tragen und das mit stolz. Ja ich bin stolz Bella und diese Familie sind das Beste das mir passieren konnte. Morgen werde ich die Geschichten der anderen erfahren. Darauf bin ich schon gespannt. Jetzt liege ich hier neben einem Vampir und hab mich noch nie sicherer, glücklicher und vollkommener gefühlt. Ja Bella ist mein Leben und das für die Ewigkeit. Ewigkeit wie gut sich das anhört.

Bella POV

Die ganze Nacht lag ich neben Edward. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben was ich für ein Glück habe. Es war kurz vor sieben. Langsam weckte ich ihn. Ich küsste ihm erst die Schläfe dann die Wange. Er grinste und öffnete seine Augen.

"Morgen, lagst du die ganze Nacht hier?"

"Natürlich, ich beobachte dich gern beim Schlafen".

"Deswegen hab ich auch so gut geschlafen".

Er drehte sich zu mir und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss. Denn ich nur zu gern erwiderte.

"Du solltest langsam aufstehen, ich warte unten Esme hat dir schon Frühstück gemacht".

"Woher willst du das denn wissen? Ich dachte du warst die ganze Zeit hier".

"Das war ich ja auch, aber ich kann es riechen. Es riecht nach frischen Brötchen, Orangensaft, Milch, Erdbeermarmelade, Nutella, Käse, Weintrauben und Schinken. Ach ja und Butter und eins, nein warte zwei Eier. Eins hart und eins weich gekocht".

Er starrte mich mit großen Augen an. Ich lächelte nur.

"Geh runter wenn du mir nicht glaubst".

"Das kannst du alles riechen?"

"Natürlich, ich rieche sogar den Staub und sehen tu ich ihn auch. Ich kann dir auch sagen, dass gerade ein kleiner Transporter mit 60 Sachen an unserer Einfahrt vorbei gefahren ist Richtung Forks".

Ungläubig sah er mich an stand dann aber auf und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Ich warte unten auf dich", und damit ging ich die Treppe runter.

Unten angekommen quetscht mich sofort alle aus. Über unsern ersten Kuss, natürlich man hat in diesem Haus auch keine Privatsphäre. Ich erzählte es ihnen also. Wie es mir dabei ging wie es das Monster in mir fand und wie es sich anfühlte. Edward kam die Treppe runter und sagte laut MORGEN. Es war so selbstverständlich für uns alle und sogar für Edward es kam einen so vor als kennen wir uns schon ewig. Ich ging mit ihm in die Küche. Er schaute den gedeckten Tisch an. Ich sah dass er alles ganz genau musterte. Er suchte wohl nach etwas dass ich vergessen hatte. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit. Die anderen grinsten auch sie konnten sich wohl vorstellen was zwischen uns los ist. Er schaute mich an und lächelte hinterhältig. Es ist aber auch zu blöd dass ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen kann.

"OK dann sag mir mal, welches das weich gekochte Ei ist".

Ich ging zu dem Tisch und hielt ihm ein Ei hin. Er nahm es und schlug es auf. Tja es war natürlich weich. Wieder sah er mich mit großen Augen an, dann hatte sein Blick wieder etwas Hinterhältiges. Er nahm das zweite und schlug auch das auf. Tja hart, ich musste mir ein Lachen unterdrücken. Denn anderen ging es nicht anders. Sie beobachteten ganz amüsiert unsere kleine Darbietung.

"Das ist doch nicht möglich".

"Oh doch mein Freund ich sagte doch unsere Sinne sind sehr, sehr gut".

Immer noch starrte er mich an. Jetzt konnten auch die anderen nicht mehr und lachten los. Edward stimmte mit ein. Dann begann er mit seinem Frühstück.

"Gut Leute ich muss los viel Spaß heute noch".

"Tschau Carlisle bis heute Abend", sagten wir alle.

Carlisle fängt heute im Krankenhaus an.

"Also irgendwann musst du mir noch erklären, wie Carlisle als Arzt arbeiten kann. Ich meine wegen dem Blut und so".

"Das wird er dir heute Abend sicher selbst erklären".

"Edward bist du fertig wir müssen los", kam es von Alice.

"Ja bin fertig wir können".

Wir fuhren zur Schule und dort angekommen lagen wieder alle Blicke auf uns. Nein dieses Mal auf Edward. Wir beachteten die gaffenden nicht und gingen Hand in Hand in die Schule. Die ersten Stunden wollten einfach nicht vergehen. Aber dann hatte ich endlich Bio. Edward wartet vor dem Raum auf mich. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und wir gingen rein. Immer noch starrten ihn alle an aber Edward hatte nur Augen für mich. Nach Bio gingen wir in die Cafeteria ich ging gleich zu unserem Tisch und Edward holte sich was zum Essen. Ich konnte die Gedanken der anderen heute gut ausschalten. Dann hörte ich wie Edward angesprochen wurde. Von Jessica Stanley dass größte Miststück das es gibt.

"Sag mal Edward bist du mit der Cullen zusammen?"

Wir alle fünf hörten dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden gespannt zu. Niemand von den anderen Schülern würde es hören können aber wir verstanden jedes Wort.

"Ja bin ich und sie heißt Bella nein, Isabella für dich", ich musste schmunzeln.

Es war so süß wie er mich verteidigte.

"Was findest du denn an der?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es dich was angeht".

"Wenn du einsam bist Eddy kann ich dir doch auch helfen".

Sie klimperte mit den Augen und faste ihm auf die Schulter. Emmett neben mir faste sich schon an den Bauch vor Lachen. Ich fand das gar nicht so witzig.

"Nehm deine Pfoten weg niemals im Leben würde ich mich auf dich einlassen".

Jetzt machte sie große Augen nun konnte auch ich wieder Lachen. Mit Dampf aus den Ohren ging sie an ihren Tisch. Ja es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie ein wenig angefressen ist. Edward kam zu uns.

"ABER WENN DU EINSAM BIST EDDY, KANN ICH DIR DOCH AUCH HELFEN", äffte Emmett Jessica nach.

Wir alle lachten los.

"War ja klar das ihr das hören könnt", wir nicken nur immer noch am Lachen.

Ich sah kurz zu Jessica und bekam einen vernichtenden Blick. Ich musste nur noch lauter Lachen. Es würde mich reizen jetzt ihre Gedanken zu hören aber nein wer weiß nicht dass sie noch meine Stimmung versauen. Nach der Schule fuhr ich mit Edward noch schnell am Heim vorbei. Er holte ein paar Sachen fürs Wochenende und wir führen nachhause. Ja nachhause passt denn jetzt ist es auch Edwards zuhause. Noch nicht amtlich aber sonst schon.

"Ach Bella was ich dich noch fragen wollte".

"Ja was denn?"

"Also wo habt ihr das ganze Geld her. Ich meine es arbeiten doch nur Carlisle und Esme. Aber die verdienen doch unmöglich so viel. Ich meine eure Klamotten, die Autos, das Haus und die Ausstattung".

"Und die anderen Häuser darfst du nicht vergessen".

"WAS?"

"Naja wir haben noch andere Häuser die auch voll ausgestattet sind", mit großen Augen starrte er mich an.

"Du hast Recht Carlisle und Esme verdienen nicht so viel. Aber dennoch machen wir täglich eine ordentliche Summe Geld".

"Wie das?"

"Börsenmarkt, weißt du es ist praktisch jemanden in der Familie zu haben der die Zukunft sehen kann".

"Das heißt Alice kann sehen wie die Aktien morgen stehen werden?"

"Genau, wir haben auf der ganzen Welt volle Konten. In unserem Haus ist so viel Bargeld versteckt das es locker reichen wurde Forks 30 Jahre zu versorgen. Also um Geld musst du dir in Zukunft keine Gedanken machen. Es steht dir unbegrenzt zur Verfügung".

Und dabei grinste ich ihn an.

"Aber es ist doch nicht mein Geld ich kann davon nichts nehmen. Das geht einfach nicht da würde ich mir nicht gut vorkommen".

"Ach so ein Quatsch Geld bedeutet uns nichts. Und es ist auch dein Geld du bist jetzt Teil unserer Familie also gehört alles was uns gehört auch dir".

Er nickte nur und gab sich damit geschlagen. Zuhause angekommen aß Edward etwas und wir warteten auf Carlisle. Heute wird Edward auch die Geschichten der anderen erfahren. Ich weiß dass nicht viele ihrer Geschichten gut sind aber Edward muss nun mal alles wissen und da gehört das mit dazu. Am schlimmsten sind wahrscheinlich die Geschichten von Rosalie und Esme. Gegen vier kam Carlisle nachhause. Er berichtete über seine Arbeit. Danach versammelteten wir uns alle im Wohnzimmer. Edward war schon ganz aufgeregt.

Edward POV

Nun erfahre ich endlich die Geschichten der anderen. Sie interessieren mich genau so wie es Bellas Geschichte tat. Denn sie alle gehören jetzt auch zu mir. Wie ihre Vergangenheit wohl war? Wo sie wohl gelebt haben? In welcher Zeit es wohl war? Warum wurden sie das was sie jetzt sind? All das werde ich gleich erfahren. Für mich ist es eine sehr große Ehre dass sie es mir erzählen. Das zeigt mir dass sie mich aufgenommen und akzeptiert haben. Ich kann mir Denken dass die meisten Geschichten nicht schön sein werden. Immerhin hatte Bella mir erzählt dass die Hälfte von ihnen im Sterben lag. Aber gleich werde ich es wissen.

* * *

Bis dann ihr süßen.

LG jennalynn


	12. Carlisles Geschichte

Es folgen die Geschichten der anderen. Sie sind euch ja schon bekannt aber ich wollte sie trotzdem mit einbauen.

* * *

Edward POV

Ganz gespannt saß ich auf der Couch neben Bella. Sie hielt meine Hand. Ihre Geschichte kannte ich ja bereits. Aber ich bin mir sicher dass ich auch durch den Geschichten der anderen mehr über Bella erfahren werde.

"Nun gut Edward. Wir werden dir nun alle unsere ganz persönliche Geschichte erzählen. Wenn du Fragen hast dann bitte frag. Ich werde anfangen. Denn bei mir begann die Geschichte der Cullens. Wir gehen die Reihe um. Wie wir verwandelt wurden".

"Ok und danke schon mal dass bedeutet mir wirklich viel".

Alle grinsten mich an. Ich kann mir vorstellen dass es schwierig für sie sein muss so weit in die Vergangenheit zurück zu Reisen. Carlisle richtete seinen Blick nun zu mir und damit wusste ich er würde jetzt anfangen.

"Ich wurde 1660 in London geboren", hatte er gerade 1660 gesagt aber das bedeutet ja er ist 350 Jahre. Das ist ja krass. Carlisle sah wohl dass ich gerade ziemlich geschockt bin und hielt inne.

"Tut mir leid, aber die Zahlen überschlagen sich gerade in meinem Kopf".

"Schon gut es ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich merkwürdig für jemanden bei dem Zeit eine Bedeutung hat".

"Ja ich höre jetzt wieder zu. Ich meine 350 Jahre was ist das schon", sagte ich und zwang mir ein Lächeln ab. Alle lachten los sie fanden das wohl witzig. Aber eigentlich dürfte mich ja nichts mehr schocken.

"Also gut ich wurde also in London geboren. Ich war der einzige Sohn, eines anglikanischen Pastors. Damals waren Vampire und andere dämonische Kreaturen keine Legenden. Sie lebten unter uns und jeder wusste von ihnen. Mir wurde gelehrt solche Geschöpfe zu HASSEN und zu VERNICHTEN. Mein Vater machte Jagt auf Werwölfe, Hexen und Vampire. Ihm vielen viele unschuldige Menschen zum Opfer".

Ganz vertieft hörte ich ihm zu. Versuchte mir vorzustellen wie es damals wohl gewesen war.

"Als mein Vater alt wurde übernahm ich die Verfolgung dieser Kreaturen. Ich hatte mehr Verstand und Vernunft. Bei mir gab es keine überflüssige Gewalt. Eines Tages stieß ich auf eine Gruppe wirklicher Vampire. Sie versteckten sich in den Abwasserkanälen der Stadt. Ich rufte Verstärkung. Einer dieser Vampire kam hervor. Er war wahnsinnig vor Durst. Ohne dass ich hätte reagieren können griff er mich an".

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich konnte mich richtig in Carlisle Lage von früher hineinversetzen. Es war als wäre ich selbst dabei gewesen.

"Er biss mir in den Hals und trank mein Blut. Als die Verstärkung kam die ich rufte ließ er von mir ab. Die beiden Männer verfolgten ihn. Ich schleppte mich unter Schmerzen in einen Keller und versteckte mich unter fauligen Kartoffeln. Ich wusste dass sie mich töten wurden wenn sie mich finden wurden. Selbst mein Vater wurde das anordnen. Denn nach seiner Ansicht muss alles was mit den Dämonen in Kontakt kam vernichtet werden".

"Oh man das ist ja furchtbar", ich war völlig geschockt.

"Ja so waren damals die Zeiten. Ich verharrte 3 Tage in diesem Keller ohne ein Ton von mir zu geben. In der Zwischenzeit brannte mein Körper. Der Schmerz war unerträglich aber ich zwang mich den Mund zu halten. Unterdrückte den Schmerzensschrei der über meine Lippen kommen wollte die ganze Zeit. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Brennen nahm jede einzelne Flamme war die sich durch meine Adern leckte", ich bekam ein Gewisses Gefühl über den Schmerz der Verwandlung.

Und stellte fest, dass er schrecklich sein muss. Aber ich wurde ihn auch durchhalten.

"Als das Feuer erlosch stellte ich fest was aus mir geworden war, EIN VAMPIR. Ich hasste mich selbst, spürte das Brennen in meiner Kehle, das Verlangen nach Blut und verachtete mich. Ich wollte mich töten".

"WAS?"

Ich konnte nicht Glauben was er sagte. Er wollte sich Umbringen so sehr hasste er sich selber.

"Ja ich versuchte mich auf hundert verschiedene Arten zu töten. Sprang von Brücken versuchte mich zu ertränken aber nichts brachte mich um. Ich ging in den Wald. Weit weg von den Wanderwegen ich wollte keinem Menschen begegnen. ICH WOLLTE KEIN MONSTER SEIN. Ich versuchte mich zu Tode zu hungern aber auch das klappte nicht. Einige Monate verbrachte ich im Wald ohne ein Tropfen Blut im Körper. Eines Tages kam eine Gruppe Rehe an meinem Versteck vorbei. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen und griff sie an. Schnell merkte ich dass ich kräftiger wurde. Ich fand einen Weg um zu leben ohne ein Monster zu sein. So begann ich MEIN LEBEN, ZU LEBEN. Ich war schon immer schlau und nun hatte ich unbegrenzt Zeit zur Verfügung um zu lernen. Nachts lass ich und am Tage machte ich Pläne. Dann schwamm ich nach Frankreich".

"DU SCHWAMMST NACH FRANKREICH?"

"Ja schwimmen strengt uns nicht an. Weil wir genau genommen nicht atmen".

Jetzt war ich völlig verwirrt.

"IHR MÜSST NICHT ATMEN?"

"Nein es ist nicht notwendig. Wir brauchen keine Luft. Wir atmen nur aus Gewohnheit. Man kann sonst nichts riechen und das ist auf Dauer ziemlich lästig".

"Klar warum nicht", ich sagte es ganz trocken.

Die anderen fingen an zu lachen. Wahrscheinlich über meinen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Schatz du müsstest dich ansehen", lachte Bella.

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss und wandte mich wieder Carlisle zu.

"In Frankreich studierte ich nachts Musik, Naturwissenschaften und Medizin. So fand ich meine Berufung. Ich ging nach Italien und traf dort andere meiner Art. Die Volturi sie waren anders viel zivilisierter als andere die ich kannte. Obwohl sie sich von Menschen ernährten, ich blieb ein paar Jahrzehnte bei ihnen".

"Volturi wer sind das?"

"Sie sind sozusagen die Königsfamilie unserer Welt wir werden dir noch ganz genau von ihnen erzählen".

Ich nickte nur und hörte wieder gespannt zu.

"Lange hielt ich es bei ihnen nicht aus. Ich versuchte sie von meiner Ernährungsform zu überzeugen und sie mich von ihrer. Da wir zu keinen Nenner kamen entschied ich mich zu gehen. Ich war sehr einsam zu jener Zeit. Und hatte die Hoffnung in Amerika einen Seelenverwandten zu finden. Dies war jedoch sehr schwierig, niemanden konnte ich von meiner Lebensform überzeugen. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken selbst einen Vampir zu erschaffen. Verdrängte diesen Gedanken aber immer wieder, ich wollte niemanden zu diesem Leben verbannen. Als Vampire, Werwölfe, Hexen und andere Kreaturen immer mehr aus dem Bewusstsein der Menschen schwanden und immer mehr zu Legenden wurden. Fing ich an als Arzt zu arbeiten, ich wollte damit Busse tun. Eines Tages begegnete ich Esme, sie war gerade erst 16 und fiel von einem Baum ich behandelte sie. Und schon damals hatte ich ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Als würde sie zu mir gehören", Carlisle hielt kurz inne und sah zu Esme.

Die ihn Liebevoll anlächelte. Wahnsinn, dass er sie schon vor ihrer Verwandlung kannte. Sie war seine Gefährten beim ersten Mal hat er es nicht bemerkt, also führte das Schicksal sie ein weiteres Mal zusammen.

"Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhundert arbeitete ich in einem Krankenhaus in Chicago. Damals herrschte gerade die Grippeepidemie. Viele, sehr viele Menschen kamen dabei um. Eines Tages wurde Bella mit ihrer Familie eingeliefert. Für ihren Vater war es zu spät er wachte nicht mehr auf".

Ich sah zu Bella und gab ihr wieder einen Kuss. Der Gedanke an all das was sie erlebt und durchgemacht hat machte mich völlig fertig. Doch sie lächelte mich an und ich merkte dass es für sie nicht so schwer ist es zu hören.

"Bellas Mutter war eine starke Frau. Trotz ihrer Krankheit die ihren Körper schwächte. Saß sie Tag für Tag am Bett ihrer Tochter und Pflegte sie. Eines Abends, ich begann meine Schicht sah ich zu Bellas Mutter. Es ging ihr schlechter viel schlechter sogar. Sie flehte mich an ihre Tochter zu retten. Sie sagte BITTE RETTEN SIE MEINE TOCHTER, SIE MÜSSEN TUN WAS KEIN ANDERER ARZT TUN KANN. DAS MÜSSEN SIE FÜR MEINE ISABELLA TUN. Ich war völlig perplex, wusste sie etwa dass ich anders bin. Dass ich in der Lage bin, ihre Tochter zu retten. Kurz darauf starb sie. War es ihr Wunsch dass ich ihrer Tochter den Ewigen Tod schenke, sie rette. Ich brachte erst Bellas Mutter in die Leichenhalle, dann ging ich an Bellas Bett. Ihr Zustand hatte sich verschlechtert ich wusste das sie nur noch wenige Stunden zu Leben hatte. Und ich fasste den Entschluss sie zu verwandeln. Ich brachte auch sie in die Leichenhalle. Keiner der anderen Ärzte und Helfer merkte dass sie noch lebte. Zwischen all den Toten viel es nicht auf, wenn einer verschwand".

Ich merkte wie Bella mir über die Wange strich. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass ich weinte.

"Es ist alles gut Edward".

"Ja ich weiß aber das ist so schrecklich was du erlebt hast".

"Ja das war es aber jetzt bin ich umso glücklicher darüber, hätte es diese Grippe nicht gegeben, hätte Carlisle mich nie verwandelt und ich wäre jetzt nicht hier, bei dir".

Sie Küsste mich ich sah in die Gesichter der anderen. Auch sie waren sichtlich gerührt über meine Reaktion. Ich atmete tief durch wandte mich wieder zu Carlisle. Dieser lächelte und fuhr fort.

"Ich brachte sie über die Dächer zu mir nachhause. Dann biss ich ihr in den Hals. Es war das erste Mal dass ich Menschenblut schmeckte. Ich brauchte einen großen Willen um sie nicht zu töten ihr Blut brachte mich um den Verstand. Noch nie hatte ich etwas derart köstliches geschmeckt. Aber mein Willen sie zu retten war stärker. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen ich blieb die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Ich redete ihr gut zu und nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich. Sie ließ die schmerzen über sich ergehen. Schrie zwischendurch und schlug um sich, aber ich blieb bei ihr. Nach ihrer Verwandlung sagte ich ihr was sie ist, EIN VAMPIR. Sie blieb bei mir und nahm meine Lebensform an. Kurze Zeit später fand ich Esme, sie war dem Tod sehr nah. Ich möchte nicht zu viel erzählen sonst brauchst du dir die anderen Geschichten nicht mehr anhören Ok", ich nickte nur.

"Ich verwandelte Esme. Bella ging für ein paar Jahre fort. Sie, naja wollte auch die andere Lebensform kennen lernen. Nach ein paar Jahren kam sie reumütig wieder. Wir nahmen sie mit offenen Armen wieder auf. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Esme und ich geheiratet. Nach ein paar Jahren fand ich Rosalie und verwandelte auch sie. Dann fand Rosalie, Emmett und bat mich ihn ebenfalls zu verwandeln. Ein paar Jahrzehnte später kamen Jasper und Alice zu uns und so waren wir eine richtige Familie".

"Danke dass du sie mir erzählt hast. Und wie alt bist du nun eigentlich. Also mit wie viel Jahren bist du stehen geblieben. Naja, ach ihr wisst schon was ich meine", wieder fingen alle an zu Lachen.

"Ich bin 23 Jahre".

Ich nickte nur.

Carlisle Geschichte hat mich ziemlich beeindruckt. Aber jetzt kann ich mich besser in Carlisle hinein versetzen. Versteh wie er Denkt und fühlt. Er hat so viel Lebenserfahrung das ist echt beeindruckend.

Bella POV

Die gesamte Zeit hielt ich seine Hand. Ich merkte dass er an manchen Stellen der Erzählung zudrückte. Er war so gefangen von Carlisle Geschichte dass er um sich rum nichts mitbekam. Als Carlisle zu der Stelle meiner Verwandlung kam. Da fing er auf einmal an zu weinen. Ich war selbst sehr gerührt über seinen Gefühlsausbruch. Und auch die anderen waren ergriffen. Wie es wohl erst werden wird wenn er Rosalies Geschichte hört. Nun ist jedoch erst einmal Jasper an der Reihe.

* * *

Ich weiß nichts Neues für euch. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir. Es ist nun mal mein erster FF.

LG jennalynn


	13. Jaspers Geschichte

Und weiter geht es mit Jasper. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Edward POV

"So nun bin ich wohl an der Reihe", sagte Jasper und ich wandte mich zu ihm.

Was er wohl alles erlebt hat? Bella hatte mir ja schon einiges über Jasper erzählt. Nach ihren Erzählungen war Jaspers Vergangenheit wohl sehr brutal und grausam.

"Ich wurde 1843 geboren".

Oh man wie alt sie alle sind. Nach meiner schnellen Rechnung muss Jasper 167 Jahre sein. Das ist immer noch unglaublich für mich.

"1861, ich war siebzehn trat ich der konföderierten Arme bei".

"Du warst im Bürgerkrieg?"

"Ja ich war der jüngste Major Texas und dabei lag mein richtiges Alter noch unter dem offiziellen. Ich schummelt bei der Rekrutierung und gab mich für 20 aus. Ich war groß und kam damit durch".

WOW das hätte ich im Leben nicht gedacht.

"Meine Militärische Laufbahn war kurz aber sehr viel versprechend. Die Soldaten mochten mich und hörten auf mich. Mein Vater sagte zu mir ich hätte Charisma. Jetzt weiß ich auch woher ich die Gabe habe. Gefühle zu spüren".

Er lächelte mich an und ich erwiderte es.

"Eines Tages evakuierte ich Frauen und Kinder. Als sie in Sicherheit waren ritt ich zurück".

Er stoppte kurz ich merkte dass es ihn ziemlich mitnahm. Jetzt kommt wohl gleich die Stelle die alles änderte.

"Unterwegs traf ich auf drei Frauen. Sie waren mit Abstand die drei schönsten Frauen die ich je gesehen hatte. Ich hielt an um ihnen meine Hilfe an zu bieten. Doch es hatte nicht den Anschein als wenn sie Hilfe benötigten. Sie unterhielten sich miteinander. Ich konnte kaum etwas verstehen. Sie sprachen leise und sehr schnell. Ich bekam nur Wortfetzen mit. `Jung und ein Major` sagte eine. `Ich will ihn behalten` eine andere. Mein Instinkt sagte mir die Gefahr droht. Doch meine Erziehung war stärker als mein Instinkt. Man hatte mir gelehrt Frauen zu beschützen, nicht sie zu fürchten. Sie sprachen weiter beachteten mich gar nicht großartig. `Mach es lieber selbst Maria ich töte sie doppelt so oft wie ich sie behalte`. `Ja ich werde es tun`, sagte die, die Maria war. Dann wandten sie sich das erste Mal an mich. `Wie heißt du Soldat`? `Major Jasper Whitlock Ma àm`, stammelte ich. `Ich hoffe du überlebst bei dir habe ich ein gutes Gefühl`. Bis zu diesem Tag war ich überhaupt nicht Abergläubisch".

Ich merkte wie meine Augen immer größer wurden. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie sich Jasper gefühlt haben muss. Ich merkte nur dass Bella mich ein paar Mal auf die Wange küsste. Sonst nahm ich nichts mehr wahr. Nur Jasper und seine Geschichte.

"Maria kam näher und beugte sich zu mir rüber. Erst dachte ich sie wolle mich küssen. Ich war vollkommen erstarrt alles in mir schrie weg zu Laufen. Dann merkte ich ein Reißen an meinem Hals. Gleich danach das Feuer in meinem Inneren. Naja und ein paar Tage später wurde ich in mein neues Leben eingeführt. Ich blieb bei Maria und ihren Begleiterinnen, die Nettie und Lucy hießen. Ich bildete ihre Neugeborenen aus".

"Wie Neugeborene?"

"Neue Vampire. Du musst Wissen unsere Art ist zu keinem Zeitpunkt gefährlicher als in den ersten paar Monaten dieses Lebens. Denn ihr eigenes Menschliches Blut ist noch im Gewebe".

"Und für was hast du sie ausgebildet?"

"Für einen Krieg".

"Ein Krieg mit Vampiren aber wieso?"

"Im Süden gibt es häufig Krieg. Sie kämpfen um ihre Gebiete. Um Krieg zu führen wurden neue Vampire geschaffen".

"Und Maria gründete eine Arme?"

"Ja und sie gewann jede Schlacht. Denn sie hatte mich. Meine Gabe Gefühle zu beeinflussen leistete ihr große Dienste. Denn Neugeborenen sind schwer zu zähmen. Sie ernannte mich zum Befehlshaber. Meine Ausbildung in der konföderierten Arme war nutzlos gegen die Neugeborenen. Aber dennoch habe ich nie einen Kampf verloren. Maria fand Gefallen an mir. Sie verließ sich immer mehr auf mich".

"Du hast selbst gekämpft?"

"Ja, komm her ich zeig dir was".

Jasper ging zu einer Stehlampe und ich folgte ihm. Er schaltete sie an und hielt sein Arm darunter. Mir blieb der Atem stehen. Sein ganzer Arm war mit Narben übersät. Für einen Menschen sind sie sonst nicht zu sehen, nur wenn Licht drauf fällt. Aber ich bin mir sicher die anderen können sie auch so sehen.

"Oh Gott was sind das für Narben?"

"Kampf Narben, Vampir Bisse".

Wieder starrte ich ihn an er grinste nur und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Wie viele Vampire wohl versucht hatten Jasper zu töten. Tausende, und genau so viele starben. Ich war immer noch geschockt, so viel Leid musste er erfahren. Ich setzte mich wieder zu Bella und sie gab mir einen Küss. Dann richtete ich mein Blick wieder auf Jasper.

"Meine Aufgabe bestand nicht nur darin die Neugeborenen zu trainierte. Nein ich musste sie auch Vernichten. Denn Maria ließ sie nie länger als ein Jahr Leben".

OH GOTT das wird ja immer schlimmer.

"Ich konnte alles fühlen was sie fühlten. Aber niemals hätte jemand von uns an Marias Worte gezweifelt. Viele Jahre lebte ich dieses gewalttätige Leben. Ich war es schon lange Satt. In all den Jahren ist nahezu jede Menschlichkeit in mir abhanden gekommen. ICH WAR EIN ALBTRAUM, EIN MONSTER DER GRÄSSLICHSTEN ART. Ich ging weg von Maria. Ich hasste es zu töten, wollte nicht mehr Kämpfen. Aber ich musste Töte, was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ich versuchte es seltener zu tun. Aber irgendwann war der Durst zu groß und ich gab wieder nach. Wenn ich wieder einen Menschen tötete. Bekam ich eine vage Erinnerung an dieses andere Leben. Ich durchlebte jedes Mal aufs Neue die Gefühle meiner Opfer. HASS WAR MEIN STÄNDIGER BEGLEITER".

Seine Geschichte ist wirklich grausam. Er muss so gelitten haben.

"Nachdem ich ein Jahrhundert meine Bedürfnisse immer sofort befriedigen konnte. War Selbstbeherrschung für mich eine große Herausforderung und ist es noch immer".

Ja das weiß ich nur zu gut. Immerhin hätte er mich beinahe getötet. Er sah mich an und dachte wohl das gleiche. Sein Blick wanderte zu Alice. Ich sah ein Leuchten in seinen Augen. Jetzt kommt wohl die Stelle, die sein Leben änderte. Positiv änderte. Er sprach weiter aber schaute nur Alice an. Sie erwiderte seine Blick und ich sah auch dass strahlen in ihren Augen.

"ICH WAR IN PHILADELPHIA. Meine Augen waren schwarz vor Durst und das machte mir Angst. Ich ging in eine Bar".

Er nahm jetzt Alice Hand und schaute ihr noch tiefer in die Augen. Es war so schön sie so zu sehen.

"UND DA WAR SIE. NATÜRLICH ERWARTETE SIE MICH SCHON".

Wir alle musste grinsen auch ich. Denn ich wusste was er meinte. Alice hat ihn in einer Vision gesehen.

"Sobald ich hereinkam sprang sie vom Barhocker und kam auf mich zu. Ich erschrak ich wusste nicht ob sie mich angreifen wollte. DOCH SIE LÄCHELTE. Und solche Gefühle wie sie sie ausstrahlte, hatte ich noch nie erlebt. `DU HAST MICH LANGE GENUG WARTEN LASSEN`, sagte sie".

Sie konnten den Blick nicht voneinander lassen. Sie strahlten sich nur an. Es war so süß sie so verliebt zu sehen. Jetzt war es Alice die sprach.

"Und du hast den Kopf gesenkt wie ein richtiger Gentleman und sagtest. TUT MIR LEID MA ÀM".

Wieder mussten wir alle lächeln.

"Und du, hast mir die Hand gereicht und ich nahm sie. OHNE ZU ÜBERLEGEN WAS ICH DA TAT", sagte er zu Alice.

Jetzt wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu mir.

"Zum ersten Mal seit hundert Jahren spürte ich wieder Hoffnung. Zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den Cullens. Jetzt bin ich glücklich jetzt kann ich das Leben leben das ich mir wünsche".

Ich schaute ihn an. Und merkte dass auch ich strahlte. Seine Geschichte ist schrecklich, brutal und grausam. Doch sie hat ein Happy End. Und dieses ist wunderschön.

"WOW das war so schön. Also ich meine nicht alles aber, der Schluss ist so wunderbar".

Jasper lächelte mich an.

"Ja ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne sie geworden wäre", sein Blick glitt wieder zu Alice.

"SCHHHH so musst du nie wieder sein", sagte sie und legte ihm ein Finger auf die Lippen.

Er küsste sie. Und wir anderen lächelten ihnen zu. Ja Jasper hatte großes Glück dass er Alice hat.

"Nun Edward bist du noch fit für die nächste Runde?"

"Ja Carlisle ich bin so fasziniert. Wer ist denn der oder die nächste?"

"Als nächstes wurde Bella verwandelt aber ihre Geschichte kennst du ja schon. Dann ist Alice dran".

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Alice, die immer noch mit Jasper am Knutschen war. Sie hob einen Finger und stotterte.

"EINEN MOMENT NOCH, BIN GLEICH FÜR DICH DA".

Wir alle mussten Lachen. Alice klebte immer noch an Jasper.

* * *

Bitte Kommentare dalassen.

LG jennalynn


	14. Alice Geschichte

Weiter geht es mit Alice. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Edward POV

Nach 5 Minuten lösten sich Alice endlich von Jasper. Dieser fand das jedoch nicht sonderlich gut. Aber da musste er jetzt durch. Alice Blick lag nun auf mich. Sie grinste und sagte.

"Also eigentlich kann ich dir gar nicht so viel erzählen. Ich weiß nichts mehr aus meinem Menschenleben".

Jetzt war ich verwirrt.

"Wie du weißt nichts mehr?"

"Nein gar nichts mehr. Ich kann mich nur noch an meine Verwandlung erinnern. Und dann als ich Erwachte".

"Oh ok na dann erzähl mir von da an wo du dich erinnern kannst".

Sie nickte und grinste.

"Ich weiß von dem brennen. Davon weiß ich noch alles. Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Mein Körper brannte. Ich wusste ich wäre in der Hölle. Nie konnte ich mir vorstellen so einen schmerz zu spüren. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich brannte. Ich wusste nur dass es von Minute zu Minute schlimmer wurde. Ich schrie sie sollten mich töten. Ich konnte nicht verstehen dass niemand sieht dass ich brenne. Ich hörte eine Stimme. Ich weiß nicht wer es war. Aber ich wusste er will mich beruhigen".

"Du warst also nicht allein?"

"Nein anfangs nicht".

"Wie anfangs?"

"Jemand war bei mir. Er sprach mit mir. Aber ich öffnete nie meine Augen ich schrie nur. Dann war da noch jemand. Seine Stimme machte mir Angst das weiß ich noch. Ich konnte nur verstehen `Du hast mir mein Essen versaut. Dafür wirst du bezahlen`. Ich hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst. Ich war allem und jedem ausgeliefert".

Ich konnte sogar jetzt noch die Angst in Alice Augen sehen. Wie schlimm muss es sein nichts zu sehen nichts zu wissen und niemand vertrauten um sich herum zu haben.

"Plötzlich hörte ich ein kreischen. Es hörte sich schrecklich an, es tat in den Ohren weh. Dann roch ich etwas Rauch und einen süßen Geruch den ich nicht kannte. Ich schrie noch lauter. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich verstanden dass ich nicht äußerlich brannte. Nein ich brannte innerlich. Und nun war um mich herum Feuer ich konnte ja den Rauch riechen. Ich hatte Panik. Würde ich jetzt auch noch äußerlich verbrennen müssen? Diese Frage stellte ich mir. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verschwand das Feuer um mich herum. Aber mein Körper brannte weiter. Nur dieses Mal war ich allein niemand war mehr da. Heute weiß ich dass dieser jemand der mich verwandelt hat. Neben mir zerstört und verbrannt wurde. Warum weiß ich jedoch nicht".

"Oh Gott dein Schöpfer wurde neben dir verbrannt".

"Ja und ich weiß noch nicht mal wer es war. Nach einer Zeit merkte ich wie ich stärker wurde. Ich nahm mehr war. Konnte alles um mich herum riechen. Konnte alles um mich herum Hören. Das Feuer wich aus meinen Zehen und Finger. Langsam wich es aus meinen Gliedmaßen aber dafür immer tiefer in meine Brust. Wo mein Herz panisch raste. Ich konnte es hören wie es immer schneller schlug. Ich schrie lauter schlug um mich. Ich konnte nicht verstehen wie der Schmerz immer noch schlimmer werden konnte. Doch er wurde es ich wollte sterben. Ich wollte nur Tod sein, keine Sekunde wollte ich diesen Schmerz mehr Ertragen".

Alice Erzählung macht mir ein wenig Angst. Immerhin habe ich diese Verwandlung und somit auch diesen Schmerz noch vor mir.

"Mein Herz wurde langsamer. Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach und ich hörte den klang meines Herzens. BUM BUM BUM der Schmerz wurde weniger. BUM BUM noch weniger und dann kam ein letztes BUM. Mein Herz tat seinen letzten Schlag und der Schmerz war vorbei. Ich schlug meine Augen auf und konnte alles sehen. Ich war in einer kleinen Hütte ich sah alles. Jeden Staubkorn jeden kleinen Splitter im Holz einfach alles. Ich war völlig beeindruckt. Aber ich war anders als ich es war. Soviel wusste ich. MEINE HAUT WAR KALT, MEIN HERZ SCHLUG NICHT UND ICH WOLLTE BLUT. Ich wurde zu einem VAMPIR erschaffen. Das schlimmste war dass ich allein war und ich mich an nichts erinnerte. Das einigste was ich wusste war dass es 1920 war und ich war 19 Jahre. Also bin ich wie Bella 109 Jahre. Und ich wusste dass ich Alice heiße Mary Alice um genau zu sein aber das war alles. Ich ging aus der Hütte und sah den Scheiterhaufen meines Schöpfers. Ich zog Luft ein und meine erste Jagd begann. Ohne zu wissen was ich tat rannte ich los. Ich hatte einen Menschen gewittert. So beging ich meinen ersten Mord. Kurz danach bekam ich meine erste Vision. Ich hatte Angst wusste nicht was mit mir los war. Immer wieder bekam ich Visionen. Eine Zeit lang dachte ich ich würde wahnsinnig werden. Irgendwann begann ich mir mehr Zeit mit meinen Visionen zu nehmen. Sie mehr Beachtung zu schenken. Ich lebte ein paar Jahre allein im Wald immer wenn ich Durst hatte hielt ich Ausschau nach Wanderern. Ich lernte mich selbst kennen. Lernte meine Kräfte einzuschätzen und begann meine Visionen zu kontrollieren. Irgendwann beherrschte ich meine Gabe vollkommen".

Es ist Wahnsinn dass sie ganz alleine war und trotzdem nie die Hoffnung aufgab.

"Ich bekam eines Tages die Vision von Jasper. Ich sah, dass er auf den Weg nach Philadelphia war. Also ging auch ich dorthin. Ich sah, dass er in einer Bar gehen würde. Drei Wochen saß ich Tag für Tag in dieser Bar. Und dann kam er. Was dann geschah weißt du ja schon".

Ich nickte nur und sie erzählte weiter.

"Kurz nachdem ich Jasper fand hatte ich die Vision der Cullens. Ich wusste dass wir zu ihnen gingen mussten. Also machten wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg. Während wir sie suchten versuchten wir ihre Lebensform anzunehmen. Wir ernährten uns von Tieren. Für mich war das kein Problem. Ich konnte mich schnell daran gewöhnen. Nur Jasper hatte seine Schwierigkeiten".

Alice sah zu Jasper und grinste ihn an. Alle taten das auch ich. Bella gab mir wieder einen Kuss wie gerne ich sie doch küsste.

"Wir waren kurz vor Forks. Damals lebten sie auch hier".

Ich schaute zu Bella dass hatte sie mir gar nicht erzählt.

"Oh entschuldige, das habe ich dir noch nicht erzählt", sagte sie und ich gab ihr einen Kuss um ihr zu zeigen, dass es nicht schlimm ist.

Immerhin hatte sie mir schon so viel erzählt, dass da etwas unter geht ist ja kein Wunder.

"Ich sah, dass sie gerade Jagen sind. Also beeilten wir uns. Wir fanden sie ganz schnell. Im ganzen Wald roch es nach ihnen. Wir brauchten nur ihre frische Fährte folgen. Erst trafen wir nur Bella und Emmett sie stritten gerade über einen Grizzle den sie erlegt hatten. Als sie uns bemerkten gingen sie in die Hocke sie waren kurz davor uns anzugreifen. Jasper stellte sich schützend vor mir und hockte sich auch hin. Dann muss Bella wohl unsere Gedanken gelesen haben und sie lockerte sich wieder. Emmett schaute sie Fragend an und lockerte sich dann auch. Und so waren und sind wir Teil der Cullens. Und es ist das beste was uns passieren konnte".

WOW Alice Geschichte ist wirklich verrückt und spannen. Aber verrückt passt ja zu ihr.

"Du hättest damals dabei sein müssen", wandte sich nun Emmett zu mir.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja du musst dir vorstellen. Ich war gerade dabei mit Bella zu diskutieren wer vom Hals trinken darf. Denn dort ist der Blutfluss am besten".

Ich schauderte kurz, die Vorstellung Blut zu trinken prickelt mich immer noch nicht.

"Auf einmal hörten wir Geräusche und rochen Vampire. Sofort lag unsere Aufmerksamkeit in der Richtung wo die Geräusche und der Geruch herkamen. Und dann kamen die beiden".

Er Zeigte auf Jasper und Alice und die beiden grinsten ihm nur an.

"Jasper über und über mit Kampfnarben übersät. Schon sein Anblick schrie Gefahr. Und hinter sich schleifte er diese kleine Verrückte mit sich. Die, die ganze Zeit nur grinste und uns dann auch noch mit unseren Namen ansprach. Wir waren völlig verwirrt. Woher wusste sie denn bitte wie wir hießen?"

Alle fingen an zu lachen auch ich. Ich konnte es mir Bildlich vorstellen. Emmett und Bella stehen auf einem toten Bären. Und Alice kam auf sie zu gehüpft streckt ihnen die Hand aus und begrüßte sie mit ihren Namen. Es war einfach zu witzig. Diese Familie ist wirklich der Hammer. Und ich bin so froh jetzt ein Teil von ihnen zu sein.

"Und wie geht es dir?"

Fragte mich Bella, ich grinste sie nur an.

"Sehr gut ich bin froh die Geschichte von jedem zu erfahren. Es ist wirklich spannen und aufregend. Ich bin schon auf die anderen gespannt", sagte ich und grinste zu Rose, Emmett und Esme.

"Ich bin die nächste", sagte Esse.

"Wenn ich dir meine Geschichte erzählt habe, mach ich dir erst einmal was zum Essen. Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger. Es ist schon sechs".

Ich nickte nur und Lächelt. Esme ist wirklich wie eine Mutter. Und ich liebe sie jetzt schon als wäre sie meine Mutter. Komisch, wie schnell das geht. Aber diese Familie kann man auch nur lieben. Aber das wirklich schon zwei Stunden vergangen sind. Ist mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Nun ist Esme dran und auch jetzt bin ich wieder total gespannt. Was sie wohl alles erlebte?

* * *

Wieder zu Ende. Wie hat es euch gefallen?

LG jennalynn


	15. Esmes Geschichte

Esme ist an der Reihe. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Edward POV

Esme wandte ihren Blick zu mir und ich sah dass in ihrem Blick Trauer lag. Mir war klar, ihre Geschichte ist nicht schön.

"Mein richtiger Name war ESME ANN PLATT. Ich wurde 1895 in Columbus Ohio geboren. Ich bin also 115 Jahre".

Ich nickte nur diese hohen Zahlen hauen mich nun nicht mehr um.

"Als Mädchen wollte ich Lehrerin werden und Kindern etwas beibringen. Mit 16 Jahren fiel ich beim Klettern von einem Baum und verletzte mich. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte vor mir ein Man auf".

Sie schaute zu Carlisle. Ich wusste dass sie ihn meinte.

"ER WAR ARZT UND ER WAR WUNDERSCHÖN", Calisle lächelte sie liebevoll an.

"Er trug mich auf seinem Arm ins Krankenhaus. Dort behandelte er meine Verletzung. Bevor er ging sagte er mir seinen Namen. CARLISLE, IN MEINEM LEBEN HABE ICH IHN NIE WIEDER GESEHEN. ABER ICH HABE IHN NIE VERGESSEN".

Wahnsinn das selbst Esme damals schon die Nähe zwischen ihnen gefühlt hat.

"Mit den Jahren Heirateten alle meine Bekannten und Freunde. Nur ich blieb allein. Bis ich Charles Evenson traf".

Ich sah ihr an das bei diesem Namen der Ekel in ihrem Gesicht trat. Was dieser Charles wohl mit ihr gemacht hat?

"Er war ein Mann. Mit guten Absichten und er hielt um meine Hand an. Ich gab ihm meine Ja Wort. Nicht lange und ich begriff dass es der schlimmste Fehler meines Lebens war. Kurz nach unserer Hochzeit begann er mich zu schlagen und zu misshandeln".

Oh mein Gott das ist ja furchtbar. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun. Sie ist so liebevoll so verständlich nie könnte man auf ihr böse sein. So ein Schwein. Esme sah mich an und lächelte. Ich sah jetzt ein strahlen in ihren Augen.

"Eine Woche nach unserem ersten Hochzeitstag. Bemerkte ich, dass ich Schwanger war".

OOHH das hätte ich nun nicht gedacht. Bella kam dichter zu mir gerutscht. An den Gesichtern der anderen sah ich. Dass das schlimmste noch kommen muss.

"Ich wusste sofort dass ich mein Kind nicht bei Charles aufziehen konnte. Ich flüchtete zu meiner Großcousine. Dort begann ich endlich zu Leben. Ich erfüllte meinen Traum und unterrichtete an einer Schule. Kurze Zeit später kam mein kleiner Sohn auf die Welt".

Carlisle legte ihr jetzt seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Als wollte er ihr Halt geben. Und Rosalie nahm ihre Hand.

"MATTHEW, ER WAR PERFEKT. MEIN KLEINER PRINZ. Ich konnte nicht glücklicher sein. Mein Leben war vollkommen. DOCH".

Sie stockte kurz jetzt lag wieder tiefe Trauer in ihrem Blick. Carlisle streichelte ihr die Schultern.

"Mein SOHN wurde krank. WIR HABEN GEHOFFT, GEKÄMPFT UND DOCH VERLOREN. Er starb nach wenigen Wochen an einer Lungenentzündung".

Nein das ist ja schrecklich. Ich merkte wie mir eine Träne über die Wangen lief. Bella wischte sie weg. Ich sah dass Esme jetzt auch weinen würde. Wenn sie es könnte. Das ist so furchtbar. Wie viel Leid musste sie den ertragen. Sie schaute mich an und lächelte leicht. Ich wusste dass in meinem Blick pures entsetzen liegt.

"Meine Welt zerbrach. Es gab nichts was mich auf dieser Erde hielt. So beschloss ich mich meinem geliebtem Kind zu folgen".

Sie wollte auch sterben. So verzweifelt war sie. Ich kann sie verstehen. Wenn einem alles genommen wird. Was soll man dann noch auf der Welt. Ich unterbrach sie nicht einmal. Es fiel ihr so schon schwer genug. Da wollte ich sie nicht noch mit Fragen löchern.

"Mit dem kleinen Bündel in meinen Armen. Begab ich mich zu einer Klippe in der Nähe unseres Hauses. ICH KÜSSTE MEINEM SOHN, DASS LETZTE MAL AUF SEINE KLEINE HAND. Dann sprang ich in den Abgrund. Und dann alles SCHWARZ. Kurz danach spürte ich ein Brennen wie Feuer. Ich wusste, der Himmel hat mich zurück gewiesen. ICH WÜRDE MATTHEW NIE WIEDER SEHN".

Das ist zu viel jetzt rannten die Tränen meine Wangen runter. Dieser letzte Satz brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Esme hielt an ich musste mich erst einmal sammeln. Ich bin zwar ein MANN aber emotional war ich schon immer. Und diese Geschichte ist einfach nur zum Heulen. Nach ungefähr 5 Minuten hatte ich mich dann wieder beruhigt. Ich war wieder in der Lage Esme zuzuhören.

"Doch ich bin nicht gestorben. Ich wurde wiedergeboren. ALS VAMPIR".

Jetzt ging es mir wirklich wieder besser. Denn Esmes Augen leuchteten wieder. Ich wusste das schlimmste ist nun vorbei.

"Nach all den Jahren blickte ich wieder in diese GOLDENDEN AUGEN".

Sie schaute Carlisle tief in die Augen.

"Ich empfand das erste Gefühl meines neuen Lebens. Ein Gefühl tiefer grenzenloser LIEBE. So begannen wir unser gemeinsames Leben. Ich hatte auch ein neues Kind gewonnen", jetzt sah sie zu Bella.

Und diese lächelte Esme nur liebevoll an.

"Bella, ich wurde ihre Mutter und liebte sie wie mein FLEISCH und BLUT. Mit den Jahren, wurde unsere Familie größer", sie schaute zu Rosalie.

"Rosalie, auch sie fand einen Gefährten".

Ihr Blick glitt zu Emmett.

"Emmett, mit den Jahren kamen Jasper und Alice dazu".

Sie schaute auch die beiden an. Jeder lächelte sie liebevoll an auch ich. Dann schaute sie wieder zu Carlisle.

"ER hat mir wundervolle Kinder und ewige Liebe geschenkt. Dafür werde ich ihm immer dankbar sein. FÜR DIE EWIGKEIT".

Und damit lagen Carlisle Lippen auf Esmes. Jetzt war wohl die Stunde der Küsse. Jeder Küsste seinen Partner. Also tat ich das gleiche bei Bella. Nach einer Weile räusperten sich Esme und Carlisle. Wir mussten alle Lachen.

"So Edward ich mach dir jetzt schnell was zum Essen. Dann kann es weiter gehen".

Ich nickte nur. Esme ging in die Küche und ich folgte ihr. Ich sprach sie noch einmal auf ihr Menschenleben an. Sie erzählte mir noch einige Details während sie mir ein Paar Brote schmiert. Sie versicherte mir auch. Das sie glücklich ist mit ihrem Leben. Dass sie nichts bereut. Sie stellte mir den Teller hin. Ich aß und wir redeten noch über dies und das. Als ich fertig war bedankte ich mich fürs Essen und wir gingen wieder zu den anderen.

"NA ist der Mensch unter uns nun auch Satt?"

Ich grinste Emmett nur an. Mein Blick huschte zwischen Rosalie und Emmett hin und her. Blieb dann aber bei Rosalie hängen. Esme sagte ja Rosalie fand Emmett. Das heißt Rosalie war zuerst Vampir. Sie nickte nur und sah mich an. Ich wusste ich hatte Recht. Emmett nahm ihre Hand und machte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Ich verstand nicht Recht.

"Kleinen Moment ich muss mich erst mal Sammeln", sagte Rose und ich nickte nur.

Bella flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

"Es nimmt Rosalie sehr mit. Sie erinnert sich nicht gern an ihre Vergangenheit. Es sind zu viele schlimme Dinge passiert".

Jetzt verstand ich.

"ROSE du musst sie mir nicht erzählen wenn es dich so mitnimmt", doch sie lächelte.

"Nein ist schon gut. Es geht schon. Du wirst sie ja eh mal erfahren müssen. Immerhin wollen wir ja eine Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen oder NICHT?"

Lachte sie und ich Lachte auch und nickte.

* * *

Wieder Fertig *grins*

LG


	16. Rosalies Geschichte

Es geht weiter.

* * *

Rosalie atmete tief durch und begann mit ihrer Geschichte.

"Mein Name war Rosalie Lillian Hale. Ich wurde 1915 geboren".

Also ist Rosalie 95 Jahre.

"Es war im Jahr 1933 ich war 18 Jahre und ich war wunderschön. Meine Familie war sehr wohlhabend. Ich wusste genau was ich im Leben wollte. Ich wollte begehrt werden. Ich wollte geliebt werden. Ich wurde von allen Männern begehrt. Ich liebte es, es tat meinem EGO sehr gut. Ja, ich war sehr oberflächlich. Aber ich war glücklich. In Rochester lebte eine sehr wohlhabende Familie. DIE KINGS Royce King gehörte die Bank in der mein Vater arbeitete"

Sie hielt kurz inne. Ich unterbrach sie nicht. Ich wollte es ihr nicht noch schwerer machen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und fuhr fort.

"Eines Tages meinte meine Mutter zu mir. Ich sollte mich hübsch anziehen und zu meinen Vater in die Bank gehen. Ich wusste nicht wieso. Aber ich tat was sie mir sagte. Dort sah ich Royce King den zweiten dass erste mal. Am selben Abend bekam ich die ersten Rosen von ihm. Ich war so glücklich. Dann verstand ich auch warum ich zu meinen Vater gehen sollte. Royce gab mir alles was ich wollte. Meine Wünsche waren oberflächlich. Aber sie machten mich glücklich. Wir verlobten uns da kannten wir uns gerade mal zwei Monate".

Wieder hielt sie an. Ich sah ihr an dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Emmett merkte es auch. Er küsste ihre Hand die er hielt. Sie lächelte ihn an und fuhr fort.

"Meine Eltern waren überglücklich. Genau davon träumten sie. Das war immer das was sie sich für mich vorgestellt hatten. Auch ich war glücklich, sehr glücklich. Royce hatte Geld. Er hatte ein hohes Ansehen jeder kannte ihn. Und jeder beneidete mich genau das brauchte ich. Neidische Blicke. Er sah super aus er war der begehrteste Junggeselle der Stadt. Und ich bekam ihn. Ich war sehr eingebildet zu dieser Zeit aber dazu wurde ich erzogen. Meine Eltern hatten mir immer gelehrt. Das Geld und Luxus das wichtigste sind. Daher waren sie auch sehr glücklich dass ich so wunderschön war. Ich war ihr Liebling ich war alles für sie. Ich bekam die besten und schönsten Kleider nur um der Welt zu zeigen wie schön ich war. Auch mir gefiel es ich stand gern im Mittelpunkt. HEUTE VERACHTE ICH MEINE SCHÖNHEIT".

Was sagt sie da. Aber warum nur?

"Am letzten Tag meines Lebens war ich noch bis spät abends bei einer Freundin. Vera, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben empfand ich Neid. Denn Vera hatte einen kleinen Sohn. Er war ein Traum, so süß. Auch ich wollte Mutter sein das war mein größter Wunsch. Ich wollte eine ganze Horde Kinder. Als ich ging stellte ich mir vor wie ein Kind von Royce und mir Aussehen wird. Und ich war nicht mehr neidisch. Nein ich empfand auf einmal Mitleid mit Vera. Denn unsere Kinder würden alles haben können was sie sich wünschten. Veras Sohn nicht, sie waren nur einfache Leute. Aber trotzdem waren sie Glücklich ich verstand nie wie sie ohne Geld glücklich sein können. JETZT VERSTEH ICH ES. Ich ging nachhause, ich hatte es nicht weit. Normalerweise ließ ich mich von meinem Vater abholen. Doch an diesem Abend tat ich es nicht. Es war dunkel und sehr kalt".

Plötzlich fing sie an zu zittern. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Emmetts Brust. Er küsste sie aufs Haar. Esme ging zu ihr und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

"ROSE DU MUSST NICH", wollte ich ansetzen.

Doch sie hob die Hand.

"NEIN ES GEHT SCHON".

Ich wartete bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

"Unter einer kaputten Straßenlaterne standen Männer. SIE WAREN BETRUNKEN".

Rosalies Stimme wurde immer leiser. Ein Schauer ging über meinen Rücken. Ich glaube ich weiß was gleich kommt. Ihr ist doch nicht etwa das schlimmste passiert was einer Frau passieren kann? So wie Emmett sie ansieht, voller Mitleid, voller Hass ist die Antwort wohl Ja. Bella merkt meine Gänsehaut und strich über meinen Arm.

"Einer rufte mich. ES WAR ROYCE und ein Paar seiner Freunde. Ich ging ein Stück näher. Er kam auf mich zu und zog mich am Arm zu sich ran. Er stank nach Alkohol und seine Freunde gafften mich an. Sie lachten und ich hörte nur Wortfetzen. "IST SIE NICHT SCHÖN", sagte Royce. "KANN ICH DIR NICHT SAGEN, SIE IST JA SO EINGEPACKT".

Mir wurde schlecht. Rosalie schaute auf den Boden.

"Er riss mir die Jacke von den Schultern. "ZEIG IHNEN WIE DU AUSSIEHST ROSE", lachte er. Ich schrie, werte mich. Aber niemand hörte mich ich konnte mich nicht währen. Sie waren zu stark".

Während sie sprach schloss sie die Augen. Sie sprach als würde sie es jetzt gerade erleben. Es war einfach schrecklich. Wieder flossen meine Tränen. Esme reichte mir ein Taschentuch. Rosalie bekam davon nichts mit. Sie lag in Emmetts Arm und sprach weiter. Emmett hielt sie ganz fest. Wie er sich wohl fühlen muss all das zu hören. Wie viel Hass er gegen diese Schweine empfinden muss.

"Er riss mir auch meine Hut vom Kopf. Dabei riss er mir Haare aus. Ich schrie vor Schmerzen. Innen gefielen meine Schmerzen sie rissen mir noch mehr Haare aus. Sie schlugen mich, traten auf mich ein", ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören. Wollte nicht hören was sie noch taten.

"Sie Vergewaltigten mich, mehrfach. Jeder, immer und immer wieder. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr schreien. Ich ließ es über mich ergehen. Ich hoffte nur sie würden mich töten wenn sie ihre widerliche Lust endlich gestillt haben. Nach einer Ewigkeit ließen sie von mir ab. Sie gingen und ließen mich BLUTEND auf der Straße liegen. "JETZT MUSST DU DIR EINE NEUE BRAUT SUCHEN", lachte einer. Sie dachten ich wäre Tod. GLAUB MIR EDWARD DAS WOLLTE ICH SEIN".

Mit diesem Satz sah sie mir wieder in die Augen. Als sie meine Tränen sah war sie auf einer gewissen Art erstaunt. Sie hätte wohl nicht gedacht dass ich mich so um sie Sorge dass mich ihre Geschichte so mitnimmt. Aber Rosalie gehört jetzt schon zu mir. Und ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn sie leidet oder ihr Leid angetan wurde. Bei niemand aus dieser Familie kann ich das ertragen. Sie hatten es einfach nicht verdient.

"Dann war alles schwarz und ich wartete auf den Tod. Carlisle fand mich er hatte das Blut gerochen. Ich konnte die Cullens nicht Leiden. Obwohl Carlisle ein guter Arzt war, aber sie waren alle reicher und schöner als ich. Und das ärgerte mich".

Während sie das sagte schaute sie zu Carlisle, Esme und Bella und grinste. Jetzt konnte auch ich wieder grinsen. Die Tränen waren versiegt.

"Er brachte mich zu sich nachhause. Dann spürte ich ein reißen an meinem Hals. Dann das Feuer. Ich flehte sie an, dass sie mich töten sollen aber niemand tat das. Als das Feuer vorbei war. Erzählte mir Carlisle was ER ist und was ICH nun auch bin. EIN VAMPIR".

Ihr Blick hatte jetzt plötzlich etwas anderes. ICH SAH RACHE ja Rache und das freute mich. Sie lächelte jetzt.

"Später tötete ich fünf Menschen. Royce und seine Freunde. Aber nicht wie du denkst. Nein, ich trank sie nicht ich wollte nichts von ihnen in mir haben. Royce hob ich mir bis zum Schluss auf. Ich hoffte er würde das von seinen Freunden hören. Ich wollte dass er Angst hat, richtige Angst. Und so war es auch, als ich zu ihm ging. War er in einem Zimmer verschanzt aber was sind Türen schon für einen Vampir? Er saß zitternd in einer Ecke des Zimmers", ich merkte wie viel Spaß Rosalie jetzt hatte zu erzählen.

Ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken. Diese Schweine hatten es nicht anders verdient. Nach Emmetts Blick zu urteil denkt er wohl, sie hätten sogar noch mehr verdient.

"Ich trug das Hochzeitskleid welches für ihn gedacht war. Als er mich sah wurde er Blass. Ich brachte ihn langsam und Qualvoll um. Naja nach zwei Jahren fand ich dann Emmett. Ich rettete ihn und bat Carlisle ihn zu Verwandeln. Ich hatte Angst dass ich es nicht schaffen würde".

Rosalie sah jetzt zu Emmett. Ich sah die Liebe in ihren Blick.

"Wir verliebten uns ineinander. Mit Emmett bin ich glücklich. Er ist alles was ich will. Er ist mehr als ich verdient habe".

"So ein Quatsch du hast mich verdient. Du hast mich richtig verdient".

Sagte Emmett und küsste Rosalie Leidenschaftlich.

Rosalies Geschichte hat mich echt getroffen. Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht was sie alles durchmachen musste. Ich hoffe nur Emmetts Geschichte ist nicht so dramatisch. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Emotionen ich noch verkraften kann.

* * *

Jetzt nur noch Emmett.

LG


	17. Emmetts Geschichte

Jetzt nur noch Emmett, dann sind wir mit den Geschichten durch. *grins*

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Edward POV

Emmett grinste mich an.

"So na dann bin ich wohl dran", sagte er.

"Also ich denke ich muss dich enttäuschen", wie meint er das denn nun?

"Wie soll ich das nun verstehen?"

"Naja meine Geschichte ist nicht so dramatisch".

"Oh ach so dass ist völlig OK. Ich hatte genug Drama", alle fingen an zu Lachen.

"Nun gut also ich hieß Emmett Dale McCarty. Ich wurde 1915 geboren. Ich bin also wie Rosalie 95 Jahre. 1935 ich war 20 Jahre wanderte ich in den Appalachen. Plötzlich wurde ich angegriffen von einem BÄREN. Ich wusste mich nicht zu Helfen und mein Bewusstsein schwand".

Von einem Bären angegriffen, man das ist echt krass.

"Plötzlich fühlte es sich an als würde ich fliegen. ICH DACHTE, ICH WÜRDE STERBEN. Und dann sah ich sie und ich wusste ich bin Tod. Aber es interessierte mich nicht", dabei guckte er Rosalie an.

Sie hatte ihn ja gerettet. Er sah sie und es war im egal Tod zu sein. Oh es war so süß wie er es sagte. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass gleich ein wahres Liebesgeständnis kommt.

"Ich kämpfte meine Augenlieder offen zu halten. Ich wollte, dass Engelsgesicht nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen verlieren", als er das sagte streichelte er Rosalie übers Gesicht.

Sie schauten sich nur verliebt an. So viel Gefühl und liebe, ich könnte schon wieder heulen. Man ich bin aber auch eine Memme.

"Dann brachte sie mich, zu IHM", er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Carlisle.

Und dieser lächelte nur.

"Nie hätte ich gedacht, was dann geschah. Ich hatte ein wenig zu viel Spaß in meinen zwanzig Menschlichen Jahren. Ich war von dem Feuer, in der Hölle nicht überrascht", er sagte es mit einem Schulter zucken.

Wir mussten alle schmunzeln. Wie locker er es rüber brachte.

"Was mich überraschte war, dass der Engel mich nicht verlassen hat", wieder lag sein Blick auf SEINER ROSALIE.

"Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie so etwas SCHÖNES bei mir bleiben würde in der HÖLLE. ABER ICH WAR DANKBAR".

Die Liebe die, die beiden ausstrahlen ist einfach wunderschön.

"Sie erklärte mir was ich war. EIN VAMPIR, es wunderte sie wie wenig es mich kümmerte", auch das sagte er total gelassen.

Es machte ihm wirklich nichts aus. Rosalie und Emmett schauten sich so tief in die Augen. Dass sie nichts mehr mitbekamen. Aber mich störte es nicht. Ich finde es schön, wenn sie ihre Liebe so offen Zeigen.

"ABER WENN MEIN ENGEL, EIN VAMPIR IST. WIE SCHLIMM KANN ES DANN SEIN? DIE HÖLLE, IST NICHT SO SCHLECHT. WENN SIE MIT DIESEM ENGEL IST".

Mit diesem Satz küsste er seinen Engel. Innig und voller Leidenschaft.

"DENN WENN EIN VAMPIR LIEBT, DANN LIEBT ER RICHTIG".

Er schaute mich an und grinste. Ja er hatte Recht. Wie schlimm es auch sein mag, ein Vampir zu sein. Wenn man den Partner an seiner Seite hat den man Liebt. Dann kann es auch noch viel schlimmer sein es ist Egal. Das wichtigste ist die Liebe. Und nur dafür lohnt es sich zu leben. Egal als was. Ob Mensch, Vampir oder was es auch noch da draußen gibt. Es ist nicht wichtig was man ist. Sondern was man aus dem macht was man ist. Es mag viele grausame Vampire geben. Natürlich, aber es gibt genau so viele grausame Menschen. Viele grausame Menschen, Monster richtige Monster. Aber jeder sucht sich selber aus wie er sein Leben lebt. Ob als Monster, brutal, grausam und schrecklich. Oder voller Liebe, Glück und Freude dabei ist es egal zu welcher Art man gehört. Ich habe mein Leben gewählt. Anfangs war ich doch ziemlich geschockt über das was Bella ist. Jetzt nicht mehr, ihre Art macht sie nicht zu einem Monster. Nein jeder kann sich selbst zum Monster machen. Und die Cullens, sind alles andere als Monster. Sie lieben vom ganzen Herzen. Sie Helfen einander wo es nur geht. Sie würden für jemand anderen aus der Familie sterben. Sie halten zusammen. Mehr noch als es Menschen tun. Sie sind miteinander verbunden. Und das nicht nur wegen ihrer Art oder ihrer Ernährung. Nein sie sind aus tiefsten Herzen miteinander verbunden. Ich kann die Liebe in ihren Augen sehen. Ich sehe Bella und sehe die tiefe Liebe die sie für mich empfindet. Obwohl ihr Herz nicht schlägt weiß ich dass ich in ihrem Herzen bin. Und sie ist ab jetzt der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens.

"Wollen wir nach oben gehen Edward, es ist schon spät".

Fragte mich Bella und ich nickte nur. Ich stand auf und zog sie an meiner Hand mit hoch. Gut, mir ist klar dass sie mitgeholfen hat. Sonst hätte ich sie nie bewegen können. Ich wandte mich noch einmal zu MEINER FAMILIE. Bedankte mich bei ihnen für ihre Geschichten und ihr Vertrauen. Und ging mit Bella nach oben. Dort legte Bella sich gleich aufs Bett. Ich ging ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, Zähneputzen und was ein Mensch noch so machen muss, ging ich zurück zu Bella. Sie lag immer noch auf dem Bett und lächelte mich an.

"Heute gleich ohne Hose?"

"Natürlich, es sei denn, dir bleibt wieder die Luft weg", grinste ich zurück.

"Keine Sorge, wenn es so wäre dann würde ich auch nicht ersticken".

"Ja ich weiß GOTT SEI DANK".

Ich legte mich neben Bella und wir küssten uns. Leidenschaftlich und innig. Ich liebe ihre Küsse wie sie sich wohl anfühlen werden wenn ich wie Bella bin. Sie lag halb auf mir ihr kalter Körper störte mich überhaupt nicht. Mir war warm, nein mir war heiß. Ich umschling sie ich wollte aber konnte mich nicht wirklich zurückhalten. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil sie drückte sich noch enger an mich. Langsam kam ich hoch und drückte nun sie in die Kissen. Sie ließ es zu ich liebte sie so sehr. Wir lösten uns und sahen uns nur in die Augen. Sie strich mir über den Rücken. Und hinterließ eine verlangende brennende Spur. Wie sehr ich doch ihre Berührungen liebe. Sie hob ihren Kopf ein Stück, so dass unsere Lippen wieder aufeinander lagen. Wieder küssten wir uns Wild und Leidenschaftlich. Ich wurde immer erregter. Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Ich streichelte Bellas Seite, ihr T-Shirt war verrutscht. Ich streichelte über ihren Bauch. Es schien ihr zu gefallen. Sie stöhnte leicht in unseren Kuss hinein. Ich presste mich enger an sie. Spätestens jetzt muss sie merken wie erregt ich war. Und so war es auch.

"WIE weit soll das noch gehen?"

Fragte sie in meinem Mund hinein. Ich löste mich von ihr und grinste sie liebevoll an.

"Nur soweit wie du möchtest".

Sagte ich und drehte mich auf meine Seite. Sie rollte mir hinterher und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Brust. Ich streichelte über ihren Rücken.

"Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich so was kann. Es ist zu gefährlich Edward".

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

"Ich weiß und es ist auch überhaupt nicht schlimm. Bella wir haben eine Ewigkeit vor uns".

Ich spürte wie sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog. Dieser Gedanke schien ihr genauso zu gefallen wie mir.

"Sag mal also, hast du denn schon mal, also du weißt schon was ich meine?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung.

"Nein Edward ich habe noch nie".

WOW also damit hätte ich eigentlich nicht gerechnet. Ich meine sie ist 109 Jahre. Aber es freut mich natürlich.

"Und du?"

"Nein ich auch noch nicht".

Jetzt lächelten wir beide. Sie kam wieder dichter und unsere Lippen trafen sich erneut.

"Du solltest jetzt schlafen", ich nickte nur.

"Ach Edward wir also, bekommen morgen Besuch".

"Besuch? Du meinst also die Besucher die auch Essen", grinste ich.

Sie lachte nur und sagte Ja.

„Ok sagst du mir auch noch, was sie sind", sie grinste irgendwie hinterhältig.

"Nein das wirst du ja morgen sehen".

"OK muss ich mich irgendwie anders verhalten. Ich meine Wissen sie von mir?"

"Ja sie Wissen von dir und nein du musst dich nicht verstellen. Es wird ihnen sogar gefallen, wenn du bist wie immer".

"Wie wenn ich bin wie immer. Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht".

Jetzt sah ich wie sie sich ein Lachen unterdrückt. Was hat denn das nun wieder zu bedeuten. Aber egal mich kann nichts mehr SCHOCKEN. ODER DOCH? Ich hoffe doch nicht. Naja egal ich werd es ja morgen sehen.

"Schlaf, sie kommen morgen zum Mittag", ich nickte nur und gab ihr noch einen Kuss.

Dann schloss ich meine Augen.

Bella POV

Nun weiß er endlich die Geschichten der anderen. Einige haben ihn doch sehr mitgenommen. Aber nun ist das ja auch vorbei. Nun weiß er eigentlich alles. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten vielleicht noch aber im Großen und Ganzen weiß er das wichtigste. Nur das mit den Wölfen weiß er noch nicht. Ich bin schon so auf seinen Blick gespannt. Wenn sie vor ihm stehen. Darauf freu ich mich wirklich. Ich denke damit wird ein großer Wunsch von ihm war. Endlich hat er seine Freunde wieder. Seine besten Freunde. Ach ich bin nur so unendlich glücklich mit ihm. Wie er mich vorhin küsste voller Leidenschaft. Ich war drauf und dran mich zu vergessen. Doch dann merkte ich seine Erregung. Und spürte dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Ich wusste er würde es nicht abbrechen. Also musste ja ich den Schlussstrich ziehen. Es wäre einfach zu gefährlich für ihn. Und er hat Recht wir haben eine EWIGKEIT.

* * *

Die Geschichten sind durch. Jetzt geht's wieder richtig weiter.

LG jennalynn


	18. Überraschung

JA die Wölfe sind wieder da. *lach*

* * *

Bella POV

Edward schlief wie vergangene Nacht wie ein Stein. Er bekam nicht einmal das Gewitter mit dass draußen wütete. Am Morgen strahlte die Sonne. Das wäre dann heute der ideale Augenblick um ihn zu Zeigen was die Sonne bei uns ausrichtet.

"Guten Morgen mein Schatz", sagte er als er die Augen öffnete.

Ich grinste ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Machst du dich fertig es ist schon nach zehn. Unser Besuch wird bald da sein", er nickte nur.

Während er ins Bad ging, ging ich zu meiner Familie.

"Hast du ihm schon gesagt wer kommt", ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich finde dass sollen sie ihm selbst sagen".

Carlisle nickte nur, er hatte sich heute extra für die Nachtschicht eintragen lassen. Er wollte Edwards Gesicht sehen wenn er erfährt dass seine besten Freunde Werfwölfe sind. Esme war schon in der Küche und bereitete das Mittagessen vor. Anders wie bei Edward muss sie nicht nur für einen Kochen. Nein die Wölfe verdrücken Mahlzeiten für dreißig Personen. Rosalie half ihr und Alice machte mal wieder sauber. Ich frag mich warum? Unser Haus sieht aus wie geleckt. Aber so ist halt Alice.

"Wann wollten sie kommen?"

"Sam sagte mir so gegen halb zwölf".

"Ich sagte ihnen sie sollen gleich in Wolfsgestallt kommen. Dann müsste man Edward nicht wieder so viel erklären. Dann ist der HUND gleich aus dem SACK".

"Ja, so kann man einen Herzinfarkt auch hervorrufen", meinte Carlisle lachend.

"Ach der hat Jasper überlebt viel schlimmer kann das auch nicht werden", meinte Emmett.

Jasper grinste und meinte.

"Na ich weiß nicht ob ich so viel schlimmer bin. Als Wölfe die so groß sind wie Pferde".

Wir mussten alle Lachen genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam Edward runter.

"Was ist so witzig?"

Wir schüttelten nur lachend den Kopf. Edward ging in die Küche und ich folgte ihm. Als er den Berg Essen sah bekam er große Augen.

"Du sag mal Esme, wie viel Besucher komm den heute?"

"Oh ach so zehn Besucher".

"Nur zehn und wer soll das alles Essen. Dass Reicht doch für vierzig Personen".

Wir mussten alle Lachen er wird sich schon Wunder.

"Naja unsere Besucher haben einen gesunden Appetit".

"Wenn die das alles Essen dann ist das aber nicht mehr gesund", wieder lachten wir alle los.

Edward machte sich eine Schüssel Kornflecks und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Wenn du fertig bist dann gehen wir raus. Heute scheint die Sonne".

Dabei grinste ich ihm an er verstand sofort.

"Oh ja das ungelüftete Geheimnis der Sonne", ich nickte nur.

Als er fertig war ging ich mit ihm auf die Terrasse.

"Na dann, ab in die Sonne", sagte er grinsend.

Ich nickte nur und zog mir meine Jacke aus.

"Muss ich jetzt Angst haben, ich meine wenn du dich schon aussiehst?"

"Nein musst du nicht du siehst es aber nur wenn die Sonnenstrahlen meine Haut treffen".

"Oh ach so", ganz gespannt schaute er mich an.

Ich tritt an den Rand der Terrasse und sah ihn noch einmal an.

"Bereit?", er nickte nur.

Mit einem Satz sprang ich in die Sonne und drehte mich zu Edward. Dieser machte große Augen und kam auf mich zu. Ich lächelte ihn an.

"DU WOW, du bist wunderschön wie glitzernde Diamanten".

"Gefällt es dir du findest es nicht komisch".

"Naja komisch finde ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Aber ich hätte nie Gedacht was passiert wenn ihr in die Sonne geht. Aber du bist wirklich schön".

"Danke", sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Emmett erschien auf der Terrasse und grinste.

"Wollen wir mal um die Wette glitzern?"

Er kam zu uns und Edward schaute uns nun abwechselnd an.

"WOW ihr könnte euch nicht vorstellen wie das für einen Menschen aussieht", wir lachten nur beiden.

Wir verbrachten noch eine Weile in der Sonne. Alice und Jasper kamen auch zu uns.

"Spürt ihr eigentlich die Wärme der Sonne?"

"Ja es ist sehr angenehm zur Abwechslung", sagte Alice.

Nach einer Weile gingen wir wieder ins Haus. Wir setzten uns aufs Sofa und redeten über alles Mögliche.

/Bella wir sind gleich da/, hörte ich Quil im Gedanken.

Ich lächelte nur und stand auf. Meine Familie wusste was los war und stand ebenfalls auf. Nur Edward schaute ein wenig irritiert.

"Sie sind gleich da", sagte ich zu ihm.

Jetzt verstand auch er und stellte sich zu uns. Im gleichen Moment heulten zehn Wölfe los. Wie lachten nur und Edward machte große Augen.

"DAS WAREN WÖLFE SO DICHT AM HAUS. WAS MACHEN WIR JETZT".

Wir musste noch lauter Lachen.

"Das ist unser Besuch Edward komm wir gehen zur Tür. Sie müssten gleich ankommen.

"WÖLFE SIND EUER BESUCH", fassungslos starrte er uns an.

"Komm sie selbst", sagte ich und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

Wir gingen alle auf die Veranda und warteten. Wir hörten sie schon, Edward noch nicht. Ich hielt immer noch Edwards Hand und dann hörte auch er sie.

"BELLA", sagte er ängstlich.

"Nur die Ruhe Edward sie sind unsere Freunde und auch deine".

"Meine, aber woher willst du das wissen?"

"Ich weiß es einfach, vertrau mir", er nickte nur und drückte meine Hand fester.

Und dann kamen sie, Edward blieb der Atem weg. Erst kamen Seth, Embry, Brady und Paul. Sie stellten sich nebeneinander auf. Und dann kam auch der Rest. Sofort sortierten sie sich. Nach Leitwolf und dazu gehöriges Rudel.

/Bella meinst du das ist eine gute Idee. Edward ist ziemlich blass/, sagte Jared.

Ich nickte nur. Wir Cullens freuten uns unsere Verbündeten wieder zu sehen. Emmett und Jasper gingen gleich zu ihnen. Ungläubig beobachtete Edward die beiden.

"Nun komm schon Edward werd wieder locker", sagte Alice.

Dieser nickte nur und atmete tief durch.

"BELLA, DAS SIND KEINE WÖLFE DASS SIND MUTANTEN", flüsterte er mir zu.

Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass wir alle ihn hören konnten und damit meine ich auch die Wölfe. Wir mussten alle laut anfangen zu Lachen sogar die Wölfe. Naja auf ihre Art eben.

"So, ich würde dir gerne die WÖLFE VON LA PUSH vorstellen".

Er konnte nichts sagen. Er starrte nur die Wölfe an.

"WÖLFE AUS LA PUSH?"

Ich nickte nur.

"Also Edward jetzt brauchst du starke Nerven. Erinnerst du dich an unsere Gespräch vor einigen Tagen. Bei dem du mir erzählt hast deine besten Freunde kommen aus La Push und ich dir sagte ich kenne welche aus La Push", er nickte nur.

"Gut, na dann, hier sind deine Freunde. Gut sie sind ein wenig Pelziger als du sie in Erinnerung hast, aber im Großen und Ganzen sind sie es".

Verwirrt starte er zwischen den Wölfen und mir hin und her.

"WIE MEINST DU DAS?"

"Also das sind Sam, Brady, Jared, Paul und Collin", damit zeigte ich auf das erste Rudel.

"Und das da sind Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry und Seth".

Er starte jetzt wieder die Wölfe an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"JAKE?"

Fragte er zu dem Rostbraunen Wolf dem ich ihm gezeigt hatte. Jake kam einen Schritt vor und Belte oder was auch immer das war. Ich beobachtete Edward. Sein Gesicht wechselte von ungläubig zu verwirrt dann zu erleichtert und jetzt grinst er.

"JAKE", sagte er wieder aber dieses Mal, war es keine Frage.

Nein es war pure Freude in seiner Stimme. Er tritt einen Schritt vor und ließ meine Hand los. Dann machte er noch einen Schritt. Jake ging ganz langsam zu ihm. Und stupste ihn gegen die Seite.

"Das ist unmöglich", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Niemand von uns sagte etwas wir wollten den besonderen Moment nicht kaputt machen. Nun traten auch Embry, Seth und Quil vor. Die vier sind seine besten Freunde. Mit den anderen sechs ist er auch befreundet aber nicht so fest wie mit den vieren. Jetzt fing er an zu lachen, nein er fing nicht nur an zu Lachen. Er schmiss sich fast weg er musste sich schon seinen Bauch halten. Wir wussten erst nicht ob er übergeschnappt ist aber wir lachten dann alle mit.

"WÖLFE JA KLAR WARUM NICH", sagte er und schrie wieder los vor Lachen.

Ich ging langsam zu ihm und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"Edward alles ok?"

"Ja klar", grölte er.

"Ich meine warum auch nicht. Wölfe, naja dann sind es halt Wölfe. Oh man Bella, bitte sag mir das ich nicht träume. Das gibt es doch alles nicht".

"Nein Edward du träumst nicht", sagte ich und küsste ihn.

Die Wölfe waren sichtlich erleichtert über seine Reaktion. Der Lachanfall hatte sie dann doch beruhigt. Das war ihnen wohl lieber als dass er schreiend weggelaufen wäre.

"Und nun also ich meine. Bleibt ihr jetzt immer so", dabei schaute er seine Freunde an.

Die schüttelten ihren riesigen Kopf und rannten in den Wald. Die anderen folgten ihnen.

"Was denn nun?"

"Keine Panik, sie verwandeln sich nur zurück".

"Oh na GOTT SEI DANK ich dachte schon, ich müsste in Zukunft mit rissen HUNDEN Baseball spielen".

Lachte er wieder. Kurz danach kamen sie alle zehn in Menschengestallt wieder. Sie fielen sich alle um die Arme und ich meine wirklich alle. Es war einfach nur herrlich mit an zu sehen. Nach einer ausgiebigen KUSCHELRUNDE begaben wir uns ins Haus. Esme ging sofort wieder an ihren Herd. Wir standen oder saßen alle im Wohnzimmer. Edward konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben was gerade Passiert ist. Er schüttelte den Kopf und fing wieder laut an zu Lachen. Wir stimmten alle mit ein. Es war einfach super wie er es aufnahm.

"ALSO du bist jetzt nicht geschockt oder so", wollte Paul Wissen.

"Nein überrascht vielleicht aber schocken kann mich nichts mehr".

"Man ich bin so froh dass wir dich wieder haben", sagte Seth und schlug Edward freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Ja ich auch, ich auch. Jetzt versteh ich auch warum ihr den Kontakt abgebrochen habt".

"Ja tut uns leid aber niemand dürfte es wissen", sagte Quil.

"Aber jetzt ist das ja was anderes jetzt gehörst du auch zu den Legenden", lachte Jake.

Wir alle stimmten mit ein. Edward redete und fragte den Wölfen alles. Und sie erzählten ihm auch alles. Über ihre Geschichte wie sie zudem wurden was sie heute sind. Über ihre Feinde DIE KALTEN WESEN. Dass es bei uns aber anders ist. Wie es damals zu dem Pakt und die tiefe Freundschaft zwischen uns kam. Wie es ist ein Wolf zu sein. Die verschieden Rudel und die Aufgaben der Leitwölfe. Warum eigentlich Sam und Jake Leitwölfe sind. Warum Leah die einigste Frau ist. Alles über Gedankenlesen zwischen den Rudeln und den Leitwölfen. Die Prägung, dass Fieber das ausbricht. Über die Unsterblichkeit wenn sie sich immer Verwandeln und ihre Hohe Körpertemperatur. Einfach alles. Edward hörte sich alles ganz gespannt an. Stellte hier und da seine Fragen und war nur unendlich dankbar darüber jetzt wieder seine Freunde um sich zu haben. Und das eine Ewigkeit wenn sie sich immer regelmäßig verwandeln. Nach einer Stunde rief dann Esme zum Essen. Wir gingen alle in die Küche und die Wölfe stürzen sich gleich aufs Essen. Sie Essen nicht, nein sie Fressen. Edward stand ein wenig abseits und beobachtete die Fressende Meute.

"Was los Edward keine Hunger?"

Fragte Jasper.

"Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig die beißen mir noch die Hand ab".

Wir mussten alle laut Lachen. Die Wölfe bekamen davon nichts mit sie waren voll und ganz auf ihr Essen fixiert.

"Jetzt versteh ich auch warum du für so viele Essen gemacht hast", wandte sich Edward an Esme.

Diese lächelte nur und war damit beschäftigt Nachschub zu machen. Bevor sie den jedoch auf den Tisch stellte gab sie Edward einen Teller voll. Dieser bedankte sich nur und blickte Kopfschüttelnd zu seinen Freunden. Es gab Kartoffelpüree, Erbsen, Hamburger, Steak, Maiskolben, Backofen Kartoffeln und Nudelauflauf. Dazu noch zwei Soßen und zum Nachtisch Pudding. Und nichts blieb übrig Edward schüttelt nur ständig den Kopf. Dieser war nach einem Hamburger und eine kleine Portion Nudelauflauf schon satt. Am meisten hat ihm wohl Leah fasziniert. Diese steht den Jungs in Sachen Essen kein bisschen nach. Nach dem dann auch der letzte satt war gingen wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Wir redeten über Gott und die Welt. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Leah und Collin halfen Esme in der Küche. Als auch sie fertig waren kamen sie zu uns.

"Und was wollen wir heute noch machen?"

Kam es von Seth. Ich schaute zu Alice diese wusste was ich wollte. Alle sahen unseren Stummen Austausch und nun lagen auch ihre Blicke auf Alice. Dessen Blick sich auf einmal im nichts verlor.

"Schaut sie gerade in die Zukunft?"

Fragte mich Edward und ich nickte nur. Plötzlich Grinste diese und ich auch. Alle starrten uns an sie können es nicht Leiden wenn sie nicht Bescheid wissen.

"Nach was hast du gesehen?"

Wollte Jasper wissen.

"Ich habe mal wieder Wetterfrosch gespielt", lachte Alice.

Sofort wussten alle auf was wir beide hinaus wollten.

"Und?", fragte Jake ganz begeistert.

"Heute um fünf", sagte Alice.

"Sehr schön", sagte Sam.

Wir alle grinsten sogar Carlisle ist dann noch da. Er muss ja erst um 20 Uhr seine Schicht antreten.

"Hab ich was verpasst?"

Oh ach ja Edward weiß ja nicht von was wir reden.

"Heute um fünf zieht ein Gewitter auf".

"Ja und?"

"Wir gehen dann Baseball spielen. Das können wir aber nur wenn es Donnert, du wirst schon sehen warum".

Edward nickte nur und gab sich damit zufrieden. Bis es soweit war verbrachten wir mit irgendwelchen Dingen. Edward sprach mit seinen Freunden. Sie hatten wohl ziemlich viel Nachholbedarf. Es war schön mit anzusehen wie selbst verständlich das alles für Edward ist. Um halb fünf machten wir uns dann langsam auf den Weg.

"So na dann los", sagte Carlisle.

Ich stellte mich vor Edward er wusste gleich was ich wollte. Er hielt sich an mir fest und wir rannten los. Der Himmel wurde schon dunkler. Am Feld angekommen machten wir uns dabei das Spielfeld abzustecken. Esme nahm Edward bei der Hand und brachte ihn zum Schlagmahl.

"Wir beide sind Schiedsrichter", sagte sie zu ihm und er nickte.

Wir anderen nahmen Aufstellung. Wölfe gegen Vampire. Um punkt fünf grollte der erste Donner über Forks.

"Es ist soweit", sagte Alice und das Spiel begann.

Edward POV

Oh man jetzt weiß ich was es mit dem Gewitter auf sich hat. Wenn sie zu schlagen, schmerzt es in den Ohren. Es war einfach zu witzig ihnen zu zuschauen. Jetzt konnte ich die Vampire mal in Aktion erleben. Und die Wölfe natürlich auch. Bella war wirklich die Schnellste von allen. Und Emmett der stärkste. Er schmetterte den Ball weit in den Wald hinein. Aber Bella rannte ohne Probleme hinterher. Mein Leben ist perfekt. Ich habe nun sogar meine Freunde wieder. Diese Welt ist doch unglaublich. Was es wohl noch alles da draußen gibt? Mich würde nichts mehr Wundern. Meine Freundin und ihre nein MEINE FAMILIE sind Vampire und meine besten Freunde sind Werwölfe. Aber ich find es spitze. Stunden lang könnte ich ihnen beim Spielen zugucken. Vor allem Bella sie ist so schnell und geschickt. Da haben die anderen ganz schön zu tun. Wann ich wohl auch endlich so sein werde? Wenn ich mir vorstelle auch bald so schnell und so stark zu sein. Dann könnte ich nur vor mir hin grinsen. Bella bereichert mein Leben in allen Punkten. Die Ewigkeit, wie schön sich das anhört. Zwei Stunden spielten sie. Dann gaben die Wölfe auf gegen Bella und Emmett haben sie einfach keine Chance. Aber sie hatten Spaß. Wir rannten zurück zum Haus. Carlisle verabschiedete sich er musste arbeiten. Wir unterhielten uns noch. Esme machte Pizza. Natürlich fünf Bleche.

Um elf verabschiedeten sich die Wölfe. Sie sagten dass sie morgen früh wieder kommen. Ich ging mit Bella nach oben. Und dann gleich ins Bett. Es war doch ein langer Tag, in vielerlei Hinsicht.

* * *

Jetzt hat er seine Freunde wieder. IST DAS NICHT WUNDERBAR. *lach*

LG jennalynn


	19. Klare Worte

Jetzt wird es langsam ernst. *bibber*

* * *

Am frühen Morgen, so gegen sechs erschreckte uns ein lautes Heulen. Edward saß sofort im Bett.

"Was ist los?"

"Zieh dich an und komm runter", damit war ich aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Ich rannte die Treppe runter und raus aus dem Haus. Draußen standen schon alle. Edward kam gleich nach mir. Ich war ziemlich erstaunt wie schnell er war. Dann kamen sie in Menschengestallt. Sam, Paul und Jacob.

"Was ist los?"

Fragte Carlisle. Ich wusste es schon die Wölfe sahen mich an. Nun auch meine Familie.

"Habt ihr ihn erkannt?"

Fragte ich die Wölfen sie schüttelten den Kopf. Jetzt wandte ich mich an meine Familie.

"Sam und Paul liefen heute Nacht Patrouille. Sie haben einen Vampir entdeckt. Dieser lief sofort weg. Sie sind ihm nach holten ihn aber nicht mehr ein. Sie wissen nicht wer es war. Aber es hatte wohl den Anschein dass er sie beobachtete".

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Fragte Carlisle.

"Wir wissen es nicht. Es war eigenartig. Er stand hinter einem Baum wir rochen ihn sofort. Als wir ihn sahen drehte er sofort um. Kein Zeichen eines Angriffs oder sonst was".

Sagte Sam und ging in Gedanken noch einmal alles durch. Ich sah auf den Boden und verfolgte Sams Gedanken. Alle Blicke lagen auf mir.

"Verstehst du Bella", ich nickte nur.

"Ja er hat Recht sie wurden nur beobachtet".

"Ok Emmett und Bella ihr geht mit den Wölfen. Last euch die Stelle Zeigen. Wir warten auf euch".

Emmett und ich nickten nur. Ich wollte gerade los als mich Edward am Arm packte. Ich sah ihn an und lächelte.

"Warum du? Ich will nicht dass du gehst".

"Keine Sorge Edward mir passiert nichts. Ich muss mit gehen. Wann verstehst du endlich dass man mir so schnell nichts anhaben kann".

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und rannte mit den anderen Los. Im Wald verschwanden die drei Wölfe kurz. Wir wussten dass sie sich verwandeln würden. Emmett und ich rannten weiter Richtung La Push. Kurz danach waren 3 gigantische Wölfe neben uns.

Edward POV

Voller Angst blickte ich Bella hinterher. Warum musste Carlisle unbedingt sie schicken? Ich verstand zwar nur die Hälfte. Aber so wie sich alle benahmen muss es ernst sein. Warum meine Bella?

"Keine Angst Edward Bella kann nichts passieren".

Sagte Jasper er hat meine Angst wohl gespürt.

"Aber warum Bella ich meine sie ist eine Frau und so".

"Ach Edward als Vampir ist es egal welches Geschlecht man hat. Bella ist ein starker und mächtiger Vampir. Ihre Gabe macht sie dazu. Niemand könnte sie einfach angreifen. Sie würde es Wissen bevor es jemand versuchen würde. Carlisle hat sie geschickt weil sie erstens. Einer unserer besten Angreifer ist, zweitens die schnellste und drittens Gedanken lesen kann. Sie würde sofort Wissen falls dieser Vampir noch irgendwo in der Nähe ist und außerdem muss sich ja einer mit den Wölfen unterhalten. Emmett hat er geschickt weil er der stärkste von uns ist. Und weil Emmett von uns den besten Geruchsinn hat. Wenn er diesen Vampir schon einmal gerochen hat. Dann wird er ihn auch ohne Probleme zuordnen können".

"So wichtig und mächtig ist sie", Jasper nickte nur.

"Du wirst dich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen. Das wenn es Gefahr gibt. Bella immer mit im Mittelpunkt eines Kampfes stehen wird. Aber keine Angst wie gesagt ihre Gabe macht sie unschlagbar. Und kämpfen kann sie auch sie ist sogar sehr gut im Kampf. Unser Leben ist gefährlich da muss man ein guter Kämpfer sein. Auch du wirst es von mir lernen".

"Von dir?"

"Ja ich habe es allen aus dieser Familie beigebracht. Meine Kämpfe gegen die Neugeborenen waren sehr lehrreich. Diese Erfahrung hat uns schon öfter genutzt".

"Dann passiert es also öfter. Ich meine dass ihr in Gefahr geratet?"

"Es kann schon mal vorkommen. Aber wie gesagt unser Leben ist gefährlich".

Jasper konnte mich ein wenig beruhigen. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin ob es seine Worte oder seine Gabe ist die das bezweckte. Bella ist mächtig, gut das beruhigt mich. Aber der Gedanke dass wir eines Tages vielleicht mal gegen andere Vampire Kämpfen müssen. Und Bella ganz vorne stehen wird. Das gefällt mir gar nicht. Aber so wird es wohl sein. Ich kann mich noch an ihre Worte erinnern. BEI EINEM ANGRIFF STEHE ICH ZUSAMMEN MIT ALICE IN DER SPERSPITZE. Aber daran möchte ich nicht denken. Jetzt möchte ich Bella erst mal wieder in meine Arme nehmen.

Bella POV

Wir rannten nach La Push. Unterwegs kamen uns noch Leah und Seth entgegen. Alle Wölfe sind auf Patrouille. Einen fremden Vampir in ihrem Gebiet gibt es nicht oft. Alle sind auf der Hut.

/So wir sind gleich da/, ich nickte nur und rannte weiter.

Sam rannte vor und blieb stehen. Wir taten das gleiche.

/Hier an dem Baum/.

"Der da drüben Emmett", ich zeigte auf den Baum.

Emmett nickte nur und ging zu dem Baum. Ich stellte mein zweites Gehör auf Anschlag. Aber es war niemand hier. Ich konnte nur die Gedanken von Collin und Jared empfangen. Sie müssen ungefähr zehn Kilometer weiter östlich sein. Emmett nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er wusste gleich wer es ist.

"DEMETRI", fassungslos starrte ich ihn an.

"ABER WARUM?", Emmett wusste keine Antwort.

/Einer der Volturi/, wollte Jake wissen.

"Ja der Tracker der Volturi".

Antwortete ich sie wussten was ein Tracker ist.

"Wir müssen zurück. Vielleicht kann Alice was sehen", ich nickte nur.

Emmett hatte Recht unsere einigste Chance ist nun Alice. Wir rannten wieder nachhause, Leah und Seth kamen auch mit. Unsere Familie stand immer noch vor dem Haus.

"Es war Demetri", sagte Emmett.

"Bist du dir sicher", wollte Carlisle Wissen.

"Hundert Prozent diesen widerlichen süßen Geruch würde ich immer wieder erkennen. Er erinnert mich immer an eine eklige schleimige Erscheinung".

Ich musste kurz schmunzeln wie er das sagte. Ich ging zu Edward er war sichtlich erleichtert mich wieder bei sich zu haben. Das sah ich ihm an. Alle schauten jetzt zu Alice. Diese setzte sich ins Gras. Ihr Blick wurde leer. Ich sah was sie sah. Und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Alice zog scharf Luft ein. Ich merkte wie die Blicke der anderen zwischen Alice und mir hin und her gingen. Alice hob ihren Kopf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Wir schauten uns tief in die Augen.

/Was hat das zu bedeuten Bella/, fragte sie.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich laut.

Alle sahen nun mich an.

"Demetri kam wohl um die Wölfe zu beobachten. Jedenfalls ist er auf den Weg zurück nach Volterra. Um den ältesten Bericht zu erstatten".

"Aber warum. Ich meine was wollen sie von uns?"

"Ich weiß es nicht Leah aber wir werden es spätestens dann Wissen. Wenn die Ältesten eine Entscheidung getroffen haben".

Sie nickte nur.

"Bis es so weit ist sollten wir uns überlegen. Was wir im Ernstfall machen werden. Denn wir werden euch Helfen das steht fest".

Sagte Carlisle und wir alle nickten. Natürlich würden wir ihnen helfen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie wir gegen die Volturis eine Chance haben sollten. Wir gingen ins Haus. Edward sah mich fragend an.

"Ich werde dir gleich alles erklären".

Er nickte und ging wie die anderen ins Haus.

"Die Volturi sind sozusagen die Königsfamilie in unserer Welt. Jedenfalls hätten sie das gern. Sie sind es jedoch nicht. Die drei Ältesten heißen ARO, CAIUS und MARKUS. Sie haben sich im Laufe der Jahre eine nette Arme geschaffen. Sie haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht unsere Gesetze zu hüten. Also unser Geheimnis zu Waren und so. Mit den Jahren schlagen sie jedoch oft übers Ziel hinaus. Sie wollen immer mehr Macht. Und die bekommen sie leider auch. Niemand kann sich ihnen widersetzen. Denn es gibt einige in ihrer Wache die haben grausame Gaben".

Ich erzählte ihnen über die einzelnen Mitglieder der Wache und über ihre Gaben. Er stellte mir hier und da Fragen die entweder ich oder jemand aus meiner Familie beantwortete. Nach einer Weile hatte er alles verstanden. Und war über sein neues Wissen nicht begeistert.

"Können wir nicht weg gehen?"

Fagte er wir schüttelten nur den Kopf.

"Demetri ist der beste Tracker den es gibt er würde uns finden. Außerdem werden die Wölfe nicht ihren Stamm zurück lassen".

"Ja stimmt daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", sagte er dann.

"Carlisle wenn das schlimmste passieren würde dann währen wir alle Tod", sagte Rosalie.

Ja sie hatte Recht. Edward wurde Blass ich würde ihm das gern Ersparen aber es geht nicht. Er gehört nun mit dazu. Wir diskutierten den ganzen Tag. Die Wölfe hatten sogar ihren Hunger vergessen. Später kamen dann nach und nach die anderen Wölfe eingetrudelt. Sie brauchten keine Patrouille mehr Laufen. Bis jetzt ist noch keine Gefahr.

"Wir müssen Edward so schnell wie möglich zu uns holen", sagte Carlisle dann mit einmal.

"Warum so schnell wie möglich", fragte Edward.

"Wenn die Volturi kommen sollten musst du ein Vampir sein. Oder wenigstens mitten in der Verwandlung. Sie würden es nicht dulden dass du über uns Bescheid weißt. Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich", er nickte nur.

Mir gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Ich hoffe nur sie kommen nicht. Ich find es nicht gut wenn Edward so schnell ein Vampir wird. Er soll es nicht überstürzen.

"Und was wenn sie mich nach der Adoption Besuchen wollen?"

"Nein das kann ich mir nicht Vorstellen. Du bist in wenigen Monaten Volljährig. Dann hat das Jugendamt nichts mehr mit dir zu tun. Wir sagen ihnen Morgen dass wir umziehen werden. Sollten sie es wirklich machen. Dann werden sie uns nie finden und wenn doch bist du halt im Moment nicht zuhause".

Ja Carlisle hat Recht das wird funktionieren. Aber noch wissen wir ja nicht einmal ob sie kommen werden. Esme ging in der Zwischenzeit doch etwas zum Essen machen ich half ihr. Ich musste dringend auf andere Gedanken kommen. Nach dem alle Menschen und Wölfe unter uns satt waren. Warteten wir ungeduldig auf Neuigkeiten. Alice schaute immer wieder in die Zukunft. Demetri ist in Volterra angekommen. Jetzt beraten sich gerade die Ältesten lange kann es nicht mehr dauern. Alice Blick ging erneut ins Leere. Ich konzentrierte mich auf ihre Vision. Die Entscheidung ist gefallen. Wieder starten wir uns tief in die Augen.

"Alice was ist?"

Fragte Emmett.

"SIE KOMMEN HIER HER", sagten Alice und ich wie aus einem Mund.

"Was wollen sie?"

Alice sah mich immer noch an. Ich merkte dass sie es nicht aussprechen konnte. Nun lagen alle Blicke auf mir.

"SIE KOMMEN UM UNS ZU ZERSTÖREN. UND ZWAR UNS ALLE", dabei schaute ich meine Familie und die Wölfe an.

"WARUM?"

Kam es von jedem.

"Sie schickten Demetri er sollte raus finden. Wie viel Wölfe es gibt. Als er Paul und Sam sah wie vertraut sie mit einander waren wusste er dass sie zusammen gehören. Dann hat er noch andere gerochen dass reichte schon. Die Volturi denken sie könnten eine Gefahr für sie darstellen. Und uns wollen sie mit zerstören weil wir erstens nichts gegen die Wölfe unternehmen. Demetri hat unseren Geruch in La Push aufgenommen. Und zweitens denken sie wir könnten uns mit den Wölfen zusammen tun um sie zu stürzen".

"SO EIN QUATSCH", sagte Carlisle.

"Ja natürlich ist es Quatsch. Sie brauchen doch nur einen Vorwand um uns zu vernichten. Sie haben es schon lange auf uns abgesehen. Wir sind eine Gefahr für sie. Das denken sie jedenfalls".

"Wann kommen sie?"

"In drei Wochen".

Jetzt fingen alle an Pläne zu schmieden. Wie wir mit ihnen reden könnten. Wie wir sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnten. Ich war es leid ich wollte nicht mehr kuschen. Wollte keine Angst mehr vor ihnen haben. Natürlich sie sind unbesiegbar. So denken jedenfalls alle. Aber es hat auch noch nie jemand versucht es mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Nein ich wollte mich nicht mehr ergeben. Ich wurde nicht Geboren um mir von jemand vorschreiben zu lassen wie ich zu leben habe. Die Volturi sind Mächtig aber das sind wir auch. Wir brauchen nur einen guten Plan.

"Leute was tut ihr eigentlich?"

"Bella was meinst du", fragte Carlisle.

Ich stand auf und sah jeden an.

"Ihr überlegt euch wie wir ihnen wieder in den Arsch kriechen können. Genau das wollen sie doch. Es wird Zeit dass wir uns nichts mehr von ihnen gefallen lassen".

"Bella wir haben keine Chance".

"Sagt wer Alice. Woher wollen wir das Wissen. Noch nie hat es jemand versucht. ICH BIN ES LEID. ICH BIN ES SO LEID. Sie werden von Jahr zu Jahr mächtiger. Seht nur was sie sich schon alles erlauben. Sie waren einmal die Beschützer unserer Art. Jetzt wollen sie nur noch Macht. Und diese Macht steigt ihnen in den Kopf. Sie vernichten niemanden mehr der für uns alle gefährlich werden könnte. Nein, sie vernichten all das was für sie gefährlich werden könnte. Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen also werde ich auch keine Erklärungen abgeben. Wo soll das noch Enden frag ich euch. Auch wenn wir sie dieses Mal von unserer Unschuld überzeigen könnten. So werden sie eines Tages wieder etwas gegen uns auf bringen können. Und dann sind sie noch mächtiger. Ich habe keine Lust ständig in Angst zu Leben. UND ICH HABE KEINE LUST EINES TAGES VOR IHNEN ZU KNIEN. ICH, WURDE NICHT GEBOREN UM JEMAND ANDEREN ALS MIR SELBST ZU GEHORCHEN. Doch wenn wir nichts unternehmen wird es eines Tages so sein. Auch wir sind mächtig. Ich sag euch lasst uns ihnen widersetzen. Vielleicht werden wir alle sterben. WAS SOLLTS, VIELLEICHT AUCH NICHT. VIELLEICHT HABEN DIE VOLTURI ENDLICH IHREN MEISTER GEFUNDEN".

Wären ich sprach war es ruhig. Jeder hörte mir zu jeder verstand mich.

"DU HAST RECHT BELLA. AUCH ICH VERSPÜRE NICHT DEN WUNSCH VOR IHNEN AUF DIE KNIE ZU GEHEN", sagte Rosalie.

Ich nickte ihr nur zu.

"DANN LASST ES UNS NICHT ZULASSEN DASS ES SO WEIT KOMMT. Ich möchte ja nicht mit ihnen kämpfen. Aber in den Arsch kriechen möchte ich ihnen auch nicht mehr. Wenn sie sehen dass wir uns nichts mehr gefallen lassen. Vielleicht, werden dann sie inne halten. Mit so einer Situation würden sie nicht Rechnen. Und sie waren auch noch nie in so einer Situation. Sie Wissen von den Wölfen. Aber sie wissen nicht wie viele es wirklich sind".

"Ja du hast ja Recht Bella. Ich sehe es genauso. Auf lange werden wir sie nicht hinhalten können, irgendwann werden sie uns vernichten. Wir sind der größte und begabteste Clan. Dennoch haben sie Jane und Alec".

"Ja das ist natürlich ein Problem", meinte Rosalie.

Aber ich hörte nicht mehr zu. Meine Konzentration lag auf Jaspers Gedanken.

"JASPER wie meinst du das?"

Er sah mich an und dann Edward.

"Ich denke du hast Recht Bella. Die Volturi brauchen endlich ihren Meister. Ich dachte, ich weiß nicht, aber du kannst Edwards Gedanken nicht lesen. Vielleicht ist das ein Anzeichen auf eine Gabe. Meine Gabe und Alice funktionieren bei ihm. Aber nur weil sie keine Illusionen sind. Unsere Gaben dringen nicht in den Kopf des betreffenden ein. Deine schon und auch die aller Volturi Wachen".

"DU DENKST SIE KÖNNTEN MIR NICHTS ANHABEN".

"Ja das denke ich. Damit ständest du dann als einziger von uns kampfbereit da. Das gefällt mir aber auch nicht. Es ist ja auch nur eine Idee".

Mir gefiel der Gedanke auch nicht. Aber er hat Recht.

"OK lasst uns mal realistisch daran gehen. Angenommen Jasper hat Recht und Edward währe gegen über ihnen geschützt. Also mir gefällt das auch nicht aber das wäre leider unsere einigste Chance. Wenn er nur ALEC ausschalten könnte dann währen wir wieder voll da. Jane kann nur einen außer gefacht setzen aber nicht alle".

Edward schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

"Es gefällt mir nicht dich alleine auf dem Kampffeld zu sehen. Aber sollte Alec seine Gabe einsetzen dann sind wir eh alle Tod. So hätten wir eine kleine Chance. Angenommen Jasper hat Recht".

Edward schaute nun Jasper an.

"Denkst du denn ich hätte eine Chance gegen diesen Alec?"

"Du bist dann ein Neugeborener. Das heißt du bist stark viel stärker als er. Und mit dem richtigen Training könnte ich aus dir einen guten Kämpfer machen".

"Ok dann werde ich es versuchen sollte es so sein. Aber ich kann euch nichts versprechen".

"Das musst du auch nicht Edward. Erst einmal müssen wir dich adoptieren dann musst du einer von uns werden und dann werden wir weiter sehen. Aber es könnte klappen. Aber mach dich nicht fertig. In einem Krieg gibt es nun mal Opfer. Und das wäre dann nicht deine Schuld. Aber bei einem Kampf darf man nicht so viele Emotionen zulassen"

Edward nickte. Es gefällt mir wirklich nicht. Aber viele Möglichkeiten haben wir nun einmal nicht. Wenn wir bei diesem Zusammentreffen sterben sollten. Dann ist das so, aber lieber so als irgendwann einmal Sklave der Volturi zu sein. Sie brauchen nur einen kleinen Dämpfer. Jetzt muss Edward erst einmal ein Vampir werden. Dann können wir weiter Planen. Jedenfalls, sah es jetzt jeder wie ich. Alle Wölfe, jeder aus meiner Familie und sogar Edward.

Edward POV

Gut wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen soll. Dann bin ich bereit ihn zu führen. Nach allem was mir über die Volturi erzählt wurde möchte auch ich nicht eines Tages vor ihnen KNIEN. Wenn so meine Unsterblichkeit beginnen soll dann ist es so. Ich weiß dass Bella der Gedanke dass ich der einzige wäre der kämpfen könnte nicht gefällt. Aber wie sie schon sagte wir wären eh Tod. Also kann ich es wenigstens versuchen. Ich hoffe nur Jasper hat Recht. Und ich habe wirklich so eine komische Gabe. Nun bin ich doch schneller einer von ihnen. Und ich kann es dann nicht einmal richtig genießen. Und nur um eine Ewigkeit mit Bella zusammen zu sein. Lohnt es sich die Volturi zu stürzen. Dann bräuchten wir nie wieder so viel Angst haben. Es wird in all den Jahren die wir dann vor uns haben. Mit Sicherheit auch andere geben die an die Macht wollen. Aber dann sind wir schon erfahren. Ich selbst würde nie die Macht haben wollen. Ich möchte nur in aller Ewigkeit glücklich mit Bella sein.

* * *

Diese Worte waren nötig. Wie hat es euch gefallen?

LG jennalynn


End file.
